Ever been abducted by Saiyans
by Anime Megami
Summary: You're going home from visiting your nan when all goes black, then you wake up in some sort of tank, with Bardock, a scientist, standing before you. what the hell do you do? Saiyans all belong to Akira Toriyama.


**Ever been abducted by Saiyans?**

**PROLOGUE**

" Are you sure you don't want something to eat before you leave?" Abbie's grandma asked, following Abbie around the house as she picked up odd bits around the house that she'd left lying around. As she finished packing she flipped the bag flap over & strapped the bag up.

" Positive nan." She dryly answered, a little annoyed. Abbie's nan was the kind of person that, even at 19, still made Abbie take a piece of paper with her nan's number on incase she got lost! She was nice in the way she put everyone before her, apart when she smoked, then she just smoked & smoked (like a chimney!)

Abbie was a 18 year old, teenager, on the brink of completing her police training, on the verge of moving getting her own place. She was a pretty girl with big blue eyes, making her look a lot younger than her actual age. She stood at about 5.3 - 5.4ft tall. Abbie also had lovely thick, shinny, brown hair, braided into neat plats.

Abbie was also one of these gals who never wanted to grow up. She listened & danced to music most the time & wrote stories on her laptop whenever she could. She still loved little things from her childhood, like the odd cartoon & she & her friends enjoyed the odd immature moment when they all got together. Though, she had a mainly bubbly side, she also had a critical side. When she got depressed or bored she got really thoughtful & began to criticise most things.

Abbie checked the time on her watch & her eyes widened in pure horror, she called back to her nan as she ran to the front door.

" Shit! I'm late. I'll see you later nan!" She wretched open the front door.

" Alright love. I hope you have a safe journey!" Her nan got to the door & watched as Abbie ran down the street.

" Thanks." Abbie waved without looking, other hand on the bag strap as it banged against her thigh as she ran.

Abbie looked out the window at the view. 'Train journey's are all the same, field after field. Why can't there be things like waterfalls, or a herd of wild horses galloping along side the train. I'd give anything for something spectacular to happen. Instead I'm just stuck with looking out the window & seeing cows & rain. Typical.' She looked away just as a white streak blazed through the sky. Like a commit. The streak of white behind it disappeared in no time, leaving no hint as to what had just happened. She sighed & leaned back in her seat, putting a set of headphones on & turning the music up dead loud as she reached into her bag & got out her laptop. As she waited for it to load up she crossed her arms & looked at the screen thoughtfully. 'I wish life wasn't so dull….. I wish something exiting would happen."

Abbie had no idea what was about to take place.

**The beginning**

A fairly tall Saiyan stood staring at the contense of the monstrously tall vertical glass tube in front of him. It was like some rehabilitation tank. It was filled with water & a person floated in it, some cables & tubes attached to certain points on the body.

The Saiyan looked to be in an almost meditated state, his face fixed in a frown & his eyes addicted to the person in front of him. They darted to the monitor screens to his right every so often but never for more than a couple of seconds. He just stood there, arms folded across his green & black armour. After about half an hour the Saiyan finally gave up on looking at the specimen & sighed, lifting a hand & scratching his head, removing a red bandana that kept his hair out of his face. He walked over to the monitors & sat himself down, looking at the readings &burying his face in his hands.

" It's gonna be a long night." He muttered to himself, leaning back in the chair & closing his eyes.

" That's not very encouraging Bardock." The Saiyan leapt to his feet & crouched down on one knee, bowing his head in respect & placing one hand across his chest.

A small group of Saiyans entered the room, all dressed in armour & capes. The one that had spoke, a giant of a man, approached Bardock & stood in front of him as Bardock bowed.

" Out off all the people I assigned to this task, I thought you'd have the most enthusiasm. You disappoint me." The figure boomed, his voice low & dominant, the kind that demanded authority.

" I'm sorry my lord." Bardock replied, rising to his feet & standing to attention.

" Fine." The man looked at Bardock's stern face, staring straight ahead of him, & smiled. " You may relax." Bardock sighed & slumped on one leg.

" Thank you your highness."

This intimidating figure was King Vegeta. Supreme ruler & overlord of the Saiyan race. His dark brown hair stood on end, gathering together to form a rough, blunt, kind of spike, adding more height to his appearance. His body was powerfully built, his armour outlining his torso, a cape attached onto the shoulder pieces. A goatee & his sharp, harsh eyes adding to his intimidating look. This man easily stood at 6.9ft at least.

" So.." Vegeta turned to look at the specimen the rest of his court wondered over. " How is the survivor doing?"

" Ah, yes." Bardock outstretched a arm politely as he lead the king over to stand at the foot of the tank. " This is a female earthling, I'm not sure of age at this current moment. From what I know of earthlings, they age slower than we do. The average life expectancy is about 90 years to 100, anything over that is unusual for them."

" What's her current condition? Raditz brought her in late yesterday I believe. Surely she should have woken by now!"

Bardock shook his head ever so slightly.

" Her condition is stable physically but her mental condition seems to be slowly catching up with her. I'd give her another 3 hours at least."

The two Saiyans stood & examined the girl with their eyes, looking at every detail. After a couple of minutes the teen prince Vegeta, standing with the court members, broke the silence.

" Just how much do you know of these earthlings Bardock?" He said suspiciously, walking up to join his father & Bardock. Bardock turned to the prince but avoided eye contact with the confident young man.

" Not as much as I wish I did. All I know is what others know, that earth's defence is very poor & that earthlings have no real physical power like ourselves. Raditz was the only one sent on a short scouting mission & it was later that day that we took action on that planet so I didn't get the information he'd acquired till late last night."

" Where _is_ your son Bardock? I wish to compliment him on his stealth on Earth & upon retrieving the specimens."

" Even though one's dead." The Prince snorted to himself. Bardock heard this & strongly resisted the urge to hit the cocky Prince.

" I don't know where he is at this present moment, though he may be in his quarters." Bardock suggested.

" It isn't that important." The king gave the girl one more look before starting to leave the room. " Tell me when the girl comes round. Do not attempt to communicate with her if she talks, is that understood!" The kings voice stern, stating his superiority. Bardock nodded & the king swiftly span round on his heals & left the room, again followed by his court.

As soon as they were gone Bardock sat back down in front of the monitors again. He closed his eyes & tried to get some sleep.

A tall, long haired Saiyan entered the room, stretching his arm muscles. He stood at 6.5ft & his body was muscly & compact. He looked at the sleeping Bardock & just smiled, looking around the lab & spotting the girl in the tank.

"Ah, there she is." He smirked, walking up to the tank. ' I thought big V was gonna have this gal dissected. He must be really interested in earthlings…' The maned Saiyan put a hand on the tank. ' Can't see what's so interesting about her. Though it's interesting how her race survived without a tail, their sense of balance must have been terrible.' He drummed his fingers on the tank as his eyes examined the girl up & down. 'Not a bad specimen though, I must say.'

" What are you doing here Raditz, you know it's off limits to all soldiers apart from the King's man." Bardock groaned irritably from behind the warrior. Raditz turned to Bardock.

" Can't a man visit his own father." He smiled, turning back to the tank.

" So-come on, what do you think of the specimen?"

" This one's fine, but I can't say I'm impressed with the male specimen." Bardock growled, closing his eyes again.

" Why's that." Raditz frowned, walking away from the tank.

" He must have had some medical condition because he died shortly after you got him here. Shock, I think. I suppose the girl's only alive because she hasn't come round since you left Earth with her."

"Is she asleep or something?" Raditz tapped at the heart monitor, as if checking to see if it was working. Bardock gave up on trying to get some sleep & got up, reaching into a pocket for his bandana & tying back across his forehead. He would have tried to explain the girls' condition to Raditz but Bardock's son didn't have the best scientific mind.

" Something along those lines." Bardock put a hand on his taller sons shoulder & guided him out of the lab. " Let's get something to eat, it could a while still the girl comes round." Bardock shut the door after them.

Abbie slowly began to come to. She felt like a feather, not feeling any weight& barely feeling her clothes. She could hear her own breathing, as if breathing into a mask. Abbie slowly opened her eyes & groggily looked ahead of her. 'Oh man! I feel like shit!' Abbie began to bring her hands to her face but was set back when it took a little longer than usual. She looked round to her hand & was surprised when that too took longer & some of her hair slowly drifted across her face. 'something's not right here. I'm under water….blue water.' She outstretched a hand & touched the tubes glass case.

She looked ahead again & realised she was in some kind of lab. She tried to get a better look at some of the equipment lying around but the water's colour stopped her from getting a decent look. Abbie turned her attentions back to herself again, bringing her arm up. Her eyes widened half in horror; she saw two narrow tubes inserted into her wrist, by the blood veins. 'Holy Shit! It's like I'm a exhibit here. Like …..a specimen! I don't want to be dissected! I don't want to be tested with acids! I don't want to tested on!' Abbie began to look around her body frantically for more tubes. 'I have to out of here.' Abbie screwed up her face, bracing herself as she yanked the tube out of her wrist. She looked up at the top of the tube & was about to see if it would open when she began to hear faint mumbles. Abbie completely froze. 'Looks like I'm about to find what I'm doing here…' She quickly untensed her body so she floated once more. ' Whoever is doing this to me, they are seriously breaking some human rights policies! They are gonna be sued for all they've got when I get out of this!' She closed her eyes.

Bardock & Raditz entered the room. Raditz looked at the tube again.

" Still unconscious." He sighed, swiftly covering his mouth as he burped. Bardock didn't even look at Abbie, he just sat himself at the same monitors. He studied each monitor for a change in Abbie's condition. "I wish she'd wake up soon. It's boring- her floating there. You may have to end up dissecting her to find out information if she doesn't wake up soon." Abbie cringed in her mind. Raditz turned to his dad & was a little annoyed when he realised Bardock wasn't paying the slightest bit of attention to him. " DAD!" Bardock's head snapped round & he scowled at his son.

" Shut up!" He looked at some monitor screens before he turned to look at Abbie. " Ah, there we go." He said to himself walking to the far room & pressing a button on the wall. Back at the tank, something beeped & then clicked as two latches, keeping the tank lid down, flipped up.

" 'There we go' what?" Raditz frowned looking closer at Abbie. Bardock walked back to the monitors.

" Go get the girl out of the tank. One of the tubes have disconnected in her wrist." Bardock winked to Raditz. This just succeeded to confuse the Saiyan more. Bardock waved a hand suggesting he got moving & Raditz stubbornly moved towards the tank.

Bardock walked back to the desk of monitors & looked at the print out of the recent oxygen take in & smirked. It had increased since he left the room earlier, exactly what he had expected to happen.

Raditz rose into the air & lifted the top of the tank back. He took his armour off before reaching a arm down into the tank & pulling Abbie up by the back of her clothes. He flung her over his shoulder while he roughly disconnected the rest of the tubes. Abbie quietly winced to herself, denying every possible urge to scream & flinch.

Bardock watched Raditz do this & as he finished taking the tubes off & removed the breathing mask. As Raditz hovered to the floor Bardock cleared a table in the centre of the room.

" Put her on the table. I have to run some more tests."

" But she hasn't come round yet." Raditz said, lying Abbie down on the table.

'Holy Shit! This is it! They're gonna dissect me! SHIT!' Bardock smirked & placed one finger over his lips, telling Raditz to keep quiet, then tapping the side of his nose. He reached for a needle from a side desk.

" I know, I'm just going to give her something to bring her around." Bardock quickly pierced the skin on Abbie's forearm & watched her face for a reaction. Both Saiyans watched keenly & saw it didn't take long for Abbie's eyebrows to quiver & the closed eyes began to water slightly. Still Abbie refused to give anything away. Bardock just sighed & waved a hand over Abbie's face as if checking if she was blind.

" Why won't she wake up!" Raditz growled, losing patience at a fast rate. He walked over to get his armour from the side of the tank.

" She's taking her time." Bardock snarled in a low tone, then getting straight to the point. He took one hand & opened one of Abbie's eyelids, looking at her straight in the eye.

Abbie instantly opened, to her horror, she recognised the face that stared right at her.

" Oh my god!" Abbie said breathlessly, her breath completely taken away. " No fucking way!"

" Well, at least she doesn't speak a foreign language." Raditz said in an amused tone, slipping his armour back over his head & walking back to the table.

Abbie sat up & stared at Bardock. She spotted the brown tail wrapped around his waist & recognised every piece of clothing on him.

" You're Bardock!" She half shrieked, pointing at him & Bardock looked as shocked as she did, taking a big step back & dropping the needle. His dark tanned skin going pail. Raditz froze, freaked out. Abbie looked for the other person that had spoke. She found Raditz & almost fell off the table. " & you! Raditz!" Abbie could feel her heart throb in her head & it was like it was it's last moment alive. It wasn't long after she said this that she fainted & left the Saiyans bewildered & stunned.

Luckily for the two, Abbie passed out just in time to avoid being spotted by the King, Prince & a couple of generals & sergeants.

" Ah, Bardock. How are things coming along." The King smiled, standing at the head of a table & looking at Abbie's face. When he didn't get an answer the king faced the scientist. " Bardock!" Bardock shook himself to sense.

" Sorry sire…erm…Ah, right.. Nothing has happened as of yet sire.." Raditz shook himself loose & stared meaning fully at his father from behind the King & guests. Bardock quickly returned the glare & continued. "I had her moved here to see if it would bring her round faster. The rehabilitation tank was proving ineffective."

" Very well… is she showing any sign of improvement?" The King mused, looking at the marks the tubes had been on Abbie.

" Slight." Bardock said, innocently. Raditz looked amazed at how easily his father lied to the King, the one person who if he got found out would have him exiled. " Her intake of oxygen has increased & her mental state seems to be improving. I'd say it isn't long now."

Just then, as if waiting for the worst moment for Bardock, Abbie's eyes opened once more.

" Speak of the devil." The King smiled & Bardock & Raditz cringed, hoping Abbie wouldn't give Bardock's lies away.

The Prince walked to his father's side & watched every movement Abbie made like a hawk.

Abbie slowly sat herself up, looking forward. She rubbed her eyes groggily. She acted as if she didn't know there were others watching her. She groaned & rubbed the back of her neck.

" What a dream." She muttered to herself. The King smirked, gathering himself together, getting ready to see the enjoyable fear of Abbie's face.

" What dream?" He said softly. Abbie cringed & froze for a couple of seconds. She slowly turned her head round & when she saw the King, almost fell of the table. She clambered off the cold metal table, so it was in between her & the Saiyans & gripped onto it till her veins shown. Her face was more awash with shock than fear, after all She knew who most the people in the room were. She'd grown up watching them on DBZ. This just seemed weird, like an out of body experience, like it shouldn't be happening to her. She just seemed to fill with a cool yet wary adrenaline.

" Oh God! I _must _be dreaming. I'm on Vegetasei!" Some of the Saiyans stood wide eyed. Abbie saw this & couldn't help but be amused by this, so she proceeded to name them all. " King Vegeta, Prince Vegeta, Commander Kale & Nappa." The Saiyans were all speechless, & seeing as Abbie believed all this was a dream she relaxed & like her normal self. She sat of the end of the table & sat cross legged facing the Saiyans. She looked at them cheekily. She waited for them to adjust to her & speak again.

The King cautiously approached Abbie, standing near her.

" How do you know all this?" The king's eyes narrowed. Abbie just raised an eyebrow & frowned, looking at her crossed legs & wondering how she could put it.

" I'm not certain myself…. I mean, I _know,_ but I don't know how to put it." The Saiyans just seemed confused by this, after all, how many ways is there to know about someone. You were either psychic, had a government team working for you, or-in this case- you had watched them. " Can't I just pass that question?" The Saiyans seemed a little surprised by her calmness.

" Very well. Answer my questions & I'll answer yours." Abbie's eyes narrowed & she smiled.

" Fine then. Ask away."

Bardock sat himself in the chair, Raditz leaned against the wall behind him. The Prince sat at the other end of the table & Nappa just crossed his arms & scowled. The rest of the Saiyans just shifted uneasily, listening intently.

" First task." The King got comfortable. " Dismissing the question at how you know our names & planet's name, Give me a basic introduction & details to yourself."

" Ok. My name is Abbie, I'm 19. I'm a police officer. I'm a wild card & I don't take no shit." Abbie said politely. " Now it's my turn.." The King nodded his head slightly & Abbie proceeded. " If this isn't a dream…why me?" The King outstretched a hand in Raditz's direction. Raditz saw this & clicked his heals & stood at attention.

" He chose you." King Vegeta simply said. "I told him to bring a good specimen of a human female." Abbie blushed slightly. "He also chose a male but he's dead. Bardock knows the full details on that." Abbie was a little worried by this. "Second question. What animal did you earthlings evolve, from because you were a pretty weak race." Abbie almost instantly answered this question, not even thinking about it.

" A monkey, I think,… like you Saiyans. Only the monkey we evolved from was tailless….hold on." Abbie went through the question again in her head & frowned. "…hold a minute... I must have heard you wrong, were! Were a weak race!" Abbie's eyes widened, her face full of concern. " What's been going on!" King Vegeta's face was very serious, showing no positive or negative emotions. The room was filled with a deathly silence. Abbie looked at Bardock & Raditz & each of them just looked away.

" We Saiyans are in the planet trade business.." King Vegeta started but Abbie didn't need to hear the rest, She groaned & buried her face in her hands. Despite her obvious distress the King felt he had to continue, to get this out of the way. "As the one mostly responsible for this act, it's my duty to say that you are almost certainly the last of your kind." Abbie just sobbed. " I ordered you & another to be saved because it was quite obvious that despite your race not having a tail, our races physically had quite a lot in common. Plus if I felt like it, to maybe give your race a second chance. But the male died. This was purely by accident I assure you now." Abbie didn't care about this man. However she cared that all her friends & people she ever knew were dead & judging by what she knew about the Saiyans, their deaths would have been like something out of 'Independence Day.'

" My mum, my brother, my dad, Julie, Shelley, Riya, Andrea, Aaron.." Abbie continued to name everyone that had been her in life to herself. She spoke in a hoarse whisper, not wanting the others to hear. She got up off the table & walked over to window & looked straight into space. Vegetasei had no blue sky like Earth had, it similar atmosphere but you could see straight into space. She didn't know where Earth could be seen from the planet but she looked around frantically. "…all gone. They're all gone."

Suddenly Abbie's distress turned into rage. She span round & pointed at King Vegeta. Her eyes sharp & almost mimicking the Saiyan's. Her voice screaming in angry hysterics.

" It should have been you! Here's me thinking that the Saiyans weren't as terrible as they seemed but then you go & do this! In the same way I know about all you I also know about Frieza!-" The King's eyes widened. The rest of the Saiyans looked uncomfortable. "Only what I thought I knew was that Frieza destroyed you're planet! Frieza destroyed you all & yet you're still here!... You Saiyans destroyed my home instead & added to me all your miserable lives! WHY!" Abbie dropped down to her knees & covered her face with her hands again. Her whole body shaked, her mind a confused & distressed mess. The Saiyans didn't move, they just stood there & Abbie couldn't understand why. The rooms was silent apart from Abbie's sobs.

After a while Abbie's sobs quietened to whimpers. The King came over & crouched down in front of her.

" What do you know of Frieza?" Abbie just shook her head. The King placed a hand on her shoulder, feeling her tremble in his gentle hold. " I need to know!" His voice was hushed & urgent. Abbie just bowed her head, shaking it again.

The King sighed & stood again. He clicked his fingers & commander Kale appeared at his side.

" Yes Sire?" He said in a gruff voice, standing, back straight & arm across his chest in a salute.

" Take Abbie here to one of the royal compartments. Make sure Bardock has excess for studies & see to it that the room is guarded." The King began to leave the room. " She's not to be rough handled. No one else but my own & Bardock's family have access to her room, is that clear?"

" Yes Sire." Kale watched as King Vegeta left the room, followed by Nappa & then slowly the Prince. Kale Looked at Raditz.

" Raditz! Get Abbie & follow me!" He barked. Raditz walked over to Abbie & gently lifted her up & held one arm in the softest grip he could manage. Bardock followed behind the crowd.

After a good rest Abbie began to look around her quarters. It was a lavish room, red bed sheets, curtains on the four post bed. The bed itself in the centre of the back wall. The room was decorated in Chinese cross medieval style. Big heavy wooden wardrobe doors, lined & decorated with gold leaf. The place was lit by soft, candle like lights. Abbie took it that this was the main room because of the three doorways leading from the room. She saw a little sofa at the end of the bed & a coffee table in front of it. Abbie got up & wandered though one doorway & into a bathroom. She thanked the gods when she saw a shower. The doorway oppersite the bathroom. It lead to a kitchen, the same heavy, dark wooden surfaces.

Abbie finished her little look around & walked back into the main room. She opened the wardrobe & found a standard set of armour, one for male & one for female. (This telling her that the room was meant for any Saiyan given the honour of being in one of the kings suits.) A mirror hung on one of the wardrobe doors & Abbie examined herself in it.

She was literally a mess, her hair had gone curly & gathered in dreadlocks from being in the water. Her cheeks were rouge & hot & her eyes sore & tired from crying. 'I need a wash! I look like the living dead!' Abbie continued to look around & to her relief she found a shower.

As Abbie dried herself off someone knocked at the door. Even though she probably wouldn't know who the person at the door was, she asked for their name anyway.

" It's Raditz." Abbie quickly headed over to the wardrobe & put on the black undergarments. She squeezed the water out of her hair before heading over to the door. She opened it & stood aside to let Raditz in.

" I found your bag in my ship." He handed the bag over, quickly looking Abbie up & down in the spandex like suit.

" Thank you." Abbie took it & headed across the room. She sat on the bed & opened it. She was overjoyed to find her CD player & CDs, her laptop, some clothes & cosmetics; moisturiser, perfume, deodorant, toothbrush, hairbrush & a shaver. (All essential cosmetics in any girls life.)

" Brilliant!" Abbie got her laptop out & began to boot it up. " Oh & it's not damaged either!" She turned Raditz, her face bright & vibrant. "Thank you so much Raditz!" Raditz just closed his eyes & nodded slightly, a hint of a smile in the corner of his lips.

He watched as Abbie messed around with the laptop for a couple of seconds. Then she suddenly stopped, she smiled & tapped one or two buttons on the keypad & then she looked at Raditz.

" What?" He raised an eyebrow, crossing his arms.

"….nothing. Just some pictures." Abbie took her hair brush out of her bag & began to brush her hair.  
" Of me?" Raditz guessed.

" Maybe." Abbie smiled slyly, getting up & walking to the bathroom with her bag to put her cosmetics away.

Raditz full advantage of this & swiftly walked over to the laptop. Sitting on the bed & looking at the pictures or him on the screen. He quickly figured out a way to scroll down & found more. They were all clearly of him, but he couldn't remember doing any of these things. Some of the pictures were right in front of him, when he was doing a energy attack or something like this. Surely he would have noticed if some kind of camera was in front of him.

" Surprised?" Abbie's voice mused. Raditz looked around & saw Abbie leaning in the doorway.

" How did you get these?" Raditz looked back at the screen.

" This may sound weird but you may as well know. Just bear with me & keep an open mind." Abbie walked to the wardrobe & looked at herself in the mirror.

" On earth a Chinese person came up with a show that ran for 14 years overall. It was about Saiyans at first….& Frieza." She added in a quieter tone. " Then it went on to the surviving Saiyans; you, Nappa, Prince Vegeta & Goku. Then it was narrowed down to Vegeta & Goku & then it just went on from there… In the show Frieza got killed off by Goku when he first went Super Saiyan…" Abbie didn't get a chance to continue.

" SUPER SAIYAN!" Raditz boomed! Abbie just nodded.

" Then Vegeta went Super Saiyan later on & the story went on." Raditz just sat there in a stunned silence.

Abbie sat herself oppersite Raditz, behind the laptop. Seeing as he was incapable of speaking, Abbie asked Raditz something. Her voice hushed.

" Raditz?….. Do the Saiyans still work with Frieza?" This slowly brought Raditz around & he sighed heavily, getting up & heading for the door.

" Yes." He sharply said. He then moved on & changed the subject.

"King Vegeta requests your presence in the morning. My father will come get you." He didn't say anything more. He closed the door behind him & Abbie flung herself down on the bed. 'How depressing! Frieza is such a moth!...but Shit! Raditz ain't half hot in person! I haven't seen that much of Vegeta, but I can't bet I'll find him hot by the end of tomorrow.' Abbie smiled & sat back up, switching off the laptop. She walked across the room & locked the door before returning across the room & clambering under the covers.

BANG, BANG, BANG

"Oi!...Oi! Abbie! Abbie get up your late!" Abbie continued to snooze. Suddenly the door came crashing down. Bardock staggered up right & walked back & picked up something from behind the door. He brought in a red formal dress& flung in on n the end of the bed. " Abbie! You're not dead! Get up!" He boomed & reached down, shaking her awake.

" Hey! Hey! What are you doing!" Abbie shrieked, sitting up only to be yanked out of the bed and onto her feet.

" You are gonna be in huge trouble if you don't get to King Vegeta's court now. Quickly get this dress on. Bardock walked into the bathroom to relief himself.

Abbie mumbled & cursed under her breath as she undressed & climbed into the classy dress. She heard the toilet flush & the taps run, Bardock walked back into the room. He watched as Abbie brushed her short hair & helped her get ready, quickly zipping the back of the dress up.

" Come on." He began to head for the door. " If the King's in a good mood you may get off with no fuss. Let's just hope he is." Abbie grabbed her laptop & ran after him.

As soon as Abbie entered the kings court room her breath was instantly taken away.

The place was huge! Huge stone pillars splitting the room into 3 parts. Long drapes of red silk & velvet draped down the walls & off the pillars. A huge, wide red carpet led up to the golden throne the king sat at, the Prince sitting on one of the arms. Several Saiyan guards stood like stone statues. Abbie stood frozen to the spot. She stared at the huge Golden crest on the wall behind the throne, her mouth wide open.

Bardock cleared is throat sternly, bringing Abbie back to sense. Bardock was already half way down the carpet.

" Oh, right." Abbie blushed slightly & swiftly made her way after Bardock. She looked at the warrior's faces as she passed them, as she passed the last few she recognised Thales, Nappa, Kale & Raditz, winking & smiling at him as she passed him. Raditz quickly looked away, blushing.

Bardock stopped & knelt down in front of the king. Abbie didn't know what she was meant to do seeing as she wasn't a Saiyan, she just done a little curtsey.

" You may rise Bardock." The king ordered & Bardock stood & moved aside, leaving Abbie standing on her own.

" Do you like the dress earthling?" The king asked, smirking. Abbie gave the dress a proper look, she hadn't had time even look at it. She'd only got up about 5 minutes ago. It was a magnificent dress that would have been worth a ton of money on earth. It must have been made out of similar material to the stuff worn under Saiyan armour, it shown off her figure brilliantly.

" It's lovely. Thank you sire." The King smiled, now knowing Abbie had accepted the current situation & who she had to respect. However he swiftly moved on to the point of which he had brought Abbie to the throne room.

He clapped his hands & all guards but the closest two left the room, Nappa & Kale remained. The prince walked down the steps of the throne & stood to Abbie's side, examining the laptop she held at her side, at least that was what he looked like he was looking at. His body movement like a tiger, tail swaying from side to side, hovering through the air behind him as he moved around her.

"I'm gonna get straight to the point Abbie. Tell us all you know about Frieza." His face was deadly serious, but the mention of Frieza's name sent shivers up all the Saiyans spines. "When you spoke of the Saiyans defeat by Frieza you caught my interest. Tell me about this." Abbie sighed & opened her laptop.

" I thought you'd bring that up… I just so happen to have pictures showing up this event… may I?" Abbie pointed a hand to the floor of the throne & the King nodded. She walked up the steps & finished setting up what she had planned to show the king. " Firstly, I have to tell you that at least one point in this presentation may be false."

"Please begin." The King didn't want to dodle around with this subject.

Abbie placed the laptop on the kings lap & the screen switched onto a slideshow. The Prince & commanders, Kale & Nappa, crowded round.

" I know about Saiyans being in the planet trading business. I know that Frieza being the stronger one threatens your race & it's existence. But the version I known, that would have already happened.."

"But why? Why did he?"

" Because he feared that you were growing too strong. Frieza feared that one day you'd get strong enough to over power him. He especially feared that the legend would come true & a Super Saiyan would be born." Nappa & Kale gasped. The King & Prince remained stone like in expression.

" How do you know of the legend?"  
" Hey, one question at a time…Anyway. Frieza ended his troubles over the Saiyans just like he did his enemies.. He destroyed your race in one huge attack. An attack bigger than this planet.." Kale & Nappa gasped again, mumbling to each other. "…the attack simply blew this planet to dust, destroying all but 6 of your race…"

" Did Frieza get destroyed eventually?" The king growled, fists tightening on the throne seat handles. Abbie tapped the mouse pad & the picture changed to one of Goku as a super Saiyan kicking the shit out of Frieza. All the Saiyans were took back by this. King Vegeta looked closer at the picture, even though it took up the whole screen. " A super Saiyan." He whispered.

" A Saiyan killed Frieza, just how you'd had liked it suppose." Abbie smiled.

" It's only fitting." Smiled the king, sitting back upright. " An eye for an eye, tooth for a tooth, he took the Saiyans lives it's only fitting a Saiyan took his….what was this Saiyans name?" Abbie sighed, she didn't even think Goku existed here.

" He was raised on earth as Goku, but I believe his Saiyan name was Kakarrot." The Saiyans all snorted a short laugh. Prince Vegeta looked at Abbie as if she's said a slug had beaten Frieza. The King politely held back his laughter just composed a shocked yet slightly amused face.

" Bardock's baka son!... He has no real fighting skill! Such an accomplishment would be way beyond his capability. He barely qualifies as a 3rd class soldier!"

" Well as I said, he was earth raised in that version. He had a completely different take of life." Abbie pouted, standing up for who ever Goku had turned out to be like in this life. " Anyway, it wasn't just him, prince Vegeta achieved it too." The Prince smirked, looking very self proud, feeling the admiration from the other Saiyans in the room. But before it could settle Abbie continued. " But as I said when I started this, this point could be false." The Prince's eyes snapped open & he stared in pure hatred towards Abbie. " Both of these transformations only happened because the Saiyans experienced something they probably never would here."

" What was that?" Abbie frowned & picked the laptop up of Vegeta's lap & messed around with the laptop, looking for something.

" I'm not to sure. I'd need time to think about that one." The King nodded & stood upright.

" That's fine." He turned to address the others. " Kale, Nappa. I want you to get all levels & forces of army out & train them till evening, all exept Bardock & my son." The two commanders bowed & left the room.

After a while the Prince left the room & Abbie was left with the king. She had one more thing on her mind & she felt she had to tell him.

" Sire if I were you I'd avoid any confrontation with Frieza. In the version I seen, you were killed personally by Frieza when you lost your temper & tried to ambush him on his own ship. The king nodded & smiled.

" That _does _seem like me." He began to walk to the exit of the room. " You're free to roam the grounds of the palace but I wouldn't suggest going anywhere else & interacting this anyone you don't know." He disappeared.

Abbie resisted the urge to sit on the lavishly cushioned throne seat & just shut down the laptop & sat on the throne steps. Just thinking.

" Abbie?" A familiar voice echoed in the hall. Abbie looked up & watched as Bardock appeared. He stood by the entrance. " I don't think you know your way back to your quarters." Abbie smiled picked up her laptop, standing up & beginning to walk to wards him.

" Thanks for coming back for me."

" Well, we can't have anything happening to you. Especially now you hold clues to how we can beat Frieza. Plus that super Saiyan thing." Abbie looked surprised.

" How do you know about that?" Bardock opened the door & led Abbie out. He began to lead her down the light coloured corridors.

" Raditz was so amazed by you bringing the legend up that he wouldn't shut up about it." Abbie just smiled to herself, also knowing Raditz liked her a lot considering she'd only been on the planet for about 1 day.

But just the thought of her only being on the planet for a short time so far, reminded her of Earth & what she would have maybe have been doing if this hadn't happened.

" Bardock?" Bardock turned round & stopped, looking Abbie straight in the eyes. " How were my race killed? In one huge explosion or were they picked off like ants?" Her voice seemed sad yet filled with a suppressed rage. Bardock's face saddened & he continued down the corridors.

" We knew very little about your race so we decided not to risk an attack."

" What did you do Bardock!" Abbie didn't want to wait to find out anymore. She didn't care that Bardock was alot stronger than her, if she had to throw a temper tantrum on him to get the information out then she would.

" Gassed them." Bardock said sharply, he hastily got it out of the way.

Abbie didn't say anymore, she just nodded & fought back the tears as pictures formed in her head.

Bardock didn't speak to her after that. He dropped her off at her room in silence & then left.

Abbie sat herself on the bed & instead of crying, she just lost herself in her own thoughts.

' I suppose it was inevitable. We were either gonna get killed by pollution or end up killing each other in a giant war…I didn't exactly lead a great life either." Abbie got up off the bed & walked over to a window, She looked out & watched the Saiyans train. " I had the stress of getting decent pay & paying taxes. The stress of keeping a job. Even the little things like cleaning, keeping in touch with everyone, cooking.' She began to smirk. & put her elbows on the windowsill, resting her face in her hands as she watched & gave a mark out of 10 for every Saiyan she saw. 'But now!…I'm stuck on this planet-true, but let's face it, it's a planet full of hunks! I mean WOW! Every woman's dream! A planet full of dark haired, toned, musly bodied, mysterious looking, handsome men! & then there's Raditz! My dream man! What a hunk!' Abbie then spotted Raditz & sighed, placing a hand on the window, as if reaching out to touch him. ' Shame I'm not a Saiyan, maybe he'd show the same interest in me… The Saiyans probably think that anything sexual between a earthling & Saiyan is impossible…' Her face dulled down. 'This could still turn into a real nightmare!' She walked away from the window.

She wriggled out of the dress & changed into some of her own clothes. Abbie then put on her headphones & listened to one of her Fatboy Slim albums, dancing around the room as she danced her cares away.

Raditz flung his armour aside as he entered his quarters, breathing heavily in a slow pant. He walked around in his shorts. He entered the bathroom & picked up a towel & wiped himself down.

" What the hell brought that on!" He moaned to himself, finishing rubbing himself down & sitting down on a sofa.

" Nappa was acting like he had haemorrhoids! Arsehole!" He closed his eyes & slowed his breathing. ' I'm starving! I don't think I have enough food to fill me this time. Great, I'm gonna starve!' He lay down & felt his stomach rumble. 'I'm gonna have to do something soon… I wonder is if Kakarrot is in?' Raditz got up & headed over to his wardrobe, fishing out a shirt.

Abbie was still dancing when she began to get something ready for dinner. She'd looked around & found that there was a lot of meats but she didn't want to risk trying to cook them. Abbie was so into her music that she danced while she chopped the fruit like things. She put them all into a bowl & decided to keep things at that.

She hesitantly ate the little meal & considering Saiyans ate this stuff she was incredibly surprised. She was left almost as hungry as she'd been at the start. Eventually she stubbornly began to cook one of the meats, she put the temperature on low & just danced around to pass the time.

While she waited she began to unpack her stuff (though there wasn't much of it.) She loaded up her laptop & left it on the bed as she left to check the meat. Not really having a clue if it was cooking properly or not, Abbie just shrugged & continued to mess around. 'This is gonna be interesting when it's done.' Abbie smiled. 'Oh well, we all have to learn someway.'

Abbie leaped up onto her bed & began dancing, stroking the material above her on the four post bed. She was completely oblivious when someone actually entered her room. Abbie closed her eyes & span around until she lost all sense of direction & fell flat out on the bed, laughing & wriggling the headphones off as the song finished.

"I see you've settled in." A amused voice commented from the end of the bed & Abbie quickly sat up, her hair a mess & her eyes wide open.

" Vegeta? Why are you here?" Abbie rearranged herself on the big double bed so she rested her head in her hands, close to the Prince as he sat on the sofa at the end of the bed. Vegeta didn't look too impressed with the tone in which she said this. "I don't mean to sound rude but…I just didn't think you'd visit an …..alien." Vegeta's face softened.

" An alien is more like a person who has no name as well as being a foreign race. You're an earthling to us Saiyans, you're _not_ an alien." Abbie smiled. She liked the fact Vegeta didn't see her as some odd creature. " & I'm willing to call you by your name." Abbie's eyebrows raised & her mouth widened open. Vegeta made it sound like a honour to be called by your own name.

" Oh! You're 'willing' too! What have I done to deserve the honour!" She said, a hint of laughter in her voice. Vegeta just shook his head smiling. Abbie cooled herself down & answered Vegeta's question. " Call me by my name, please."

" Very well." Vegeta got off the sofa & sat next to Abbie on the bed. Abbie moved around once more so instead of face next to Vegeta's fit arse ( not that she minded) She was sitting next to him. " I have some things to tell you about. Compliments from my father- you've been very helpful to him so far… he appreciates your co-operation very much so."  
Suddenly it all came to Abbie & turned to Vegeta, giving him a sly look.

"You're here coz you want me to tell you how to go super Saiyan aren't you!" She said calmly, standing up & heading for the kitchen. Vegeta scowled & followed her.

He stopped in the kitchen & leaned against a wall.

" It's not what I came here for, but I'd be listen if you wanted to share that little detail with me." He said slyly, smirking as he watched Abbie check the meat. Though as he watched he realised Abbie didn't really know what she was doing.

Abbie looked the meat & saw no change. She snarled to herself & stood up, staring at the oven & meat with hate filled eyes.

Vegeta arched a eyebrow & cleared his throat, moving himself away from the wall.

" Do you actually know what you're doing?" He tried not to laugh as he turned round to see Abbie's unamused face.

" What does it look like!" Abbie barked, spinning round & leaving the kitchen again.

She sat on the sofa & curled up, knees against her chest.

" I don't know what half this stuff is."

Vegeta sighed & rolled back his sleeves, bending down to the oven.

" Anyway." Abbie smiled. " What about all this stuff you said I was getting from your dad for helping?" She lay down on her stomach & listened out for Vegeta's reply. She heard a faint laugh come from the kitchen.

"There's 2 things really….. Father's ordered the royal tailors to make some clothes for you." 'Yey!' Abbie cheered in her head.

" & he has a big operation he wants you to head." Abbie frowned & sat up. She began to hear metal trays & plates being moved around.

" What's this operation about then?"  
" I'll tell you about it later. Come here." Vegeta ordered.

Abbie headed over to the kitchen & her jaw repelled itself from her face. Vegeta stood at the kitchen surface, the meat, thourilly cooked meet in a pan in front of him. Abbie was amazed how quick he'd managed to cook it.

Vegeta handed Abbie a plate & got out a big fork & knife. Abbie just managed hold the plate, staring at the cooked meats in disbelief.

" How did you do that so quick!" She shrieked, regaining her senses & watching as Vegeta cut & put a slice of eat on her plate, evening out the meat with his plate. Vegeta smirked & finished carving up the meat & held his plate, guiding Abbie to a dark brown table & chairs, decorated in red & gold. As soon as they sat down Vegeta gathered a energy sphere. Abbie stared & stared at the glowing orb in front of her. She'd seen energy attacks on DBZ, but seeing one for real was breath taking.

" A energy sphere." She whispered to herself.

" You looked a little hungry." He smiled. " So I used one of these little babies to cheat." Vegeta ate some of the meat & Abbie looked at it, eventually cutting a piece & warily eating it, slowly chewing it. As the taste settled in her mouth she realised that it tasted like nothing she'd ever tasted on earth. She'd half expected it to taste like chicken. " Do you cook often Vegeta?" She mused. Vegeta laughed, finishing his mouthful.

" No, certainly not. But I'm not exactly gonna get a cook round here to cook one piece of meat." Abbie smiled politely.

They both continued to eat. Abbie glanced up from her plate every so often & watched Vegeta. Even though (& as she already knew) Saiyans ate every meal like it was their last meal. Vegeta was no exception, though he didn't eat too rabidly.

Abbie looked at Vegeta's tanned skin, contrasting beautifully with his piercing eyes. All Saiyans had no colour in their eyes, just black pupils. She looked at Vegeta's thick, shinny hair, standing on end & gathering to a rough, blunt point. She admired everything about Vegeta. His attitude, wild & the fact he had little, if no, respect for anyone but his father. His looks would attract any female but he had no interest in them. He had every intent on being the best king when his time came; the most organised, wisest & most feared ruler ever to rule over the Saiyan race. Abbie both admired & respected him for his determination.

" Vegeta?..." She said in a innocent, yet suspiciously so, voice.  
"Umm?" Vegeta finished & sat back in the chair, looking her straight in the eyes. Abbie stared back just as confidently.

" Tell me about this operation?" Vegeta sighed, his face turned serious.

" I'll tell you but don't cry." He said sternly. Abbie was a little taken back by this sudden sternness. "I don't know how emotional you are but if you cry I'm out of here. I can't stand to be around anyone crying. I find it annoying & pathetic." Abbie raised her eyebrows & sat as far back in the seat as she could.

" Ok, I won't. Now tell me."

" As part of the planet trade, your planet will be sold on soon." He paused to see Abbie's reaction & was surprised when she didn't seem to flinch. " We're yet to clean it up. We have to destroy the buildings & just leave the place in its fairly original state. Father has come up with a compromise; you promise to work on & reveal the super Saiyan secrete & he'll send you down before we clean up the planet & you can take whatever you want & bring it back here. Bardock will be going down to salvage whatever technology or machines he finds useful. I might head down there myself, Raditz too. Seeing as he acts as my guard with Nappa sometimes. Nappa will stay guard father with Kale." Abbie hid it but she was overjoyed that Raditz was going, plus this whole clearing the earth thing was gonna be like a huge free shopping spree. She could show Raditz some of the, now dead, earth culture. But it left the problem of Vegeta & Raditz, she adored both of them like gods, but right now Raditz had her attention & lust, though he didn't seem too interested.

Just then a soldier knocked & entered the room, immediately bowing down onto one knee.

" Sire, your father wishes to speak with you as soon as possible." Vegeta rose from the table, frowning.

" Do you know what for?" The soldier continued to stare at the floor.

" He didn't say." Vegeta sighed & began to walk away from the table & Abbie rose too, watching him walk off.

" Fine, I'll come." Vegeta turned back to Abbie & nodded slightly before swiftly exiting the room.

Abbie looked at the remaining food, just the smell of it filled her up. She sat back down & finished the piece of meat Vegeta had served her & leaned back in the seat. She kind off got the idea why Saiyans ate so much food on earth (on DBZ.) The food on this planet was 10 times as filling at a fraction of the quantity.

She inhaled the foods scent once more & walked back to her bed. 'What the hell am I gonna do with the rest of this food!...I can't eat all this food! I'll explode!' She lay back, one hand on her stomach. She probably felt so stuffed because she had a lot on her mind & hadn't been all _that _hungry at the beginning. She had just been beginning to forget about her current situation but now it was slowly beginning to creep up on her again. Surprisingly enough she didn't all _that_ bothered that her family & friends were all gone but this was because she felt like she was in a dream.

Just as Abbie was beginning to doze off someone came knocking at the door. She groaned & sat up groggily.

" Who is it?" 'Maybe it's Vegeta, come to finish off the rest of the meal.' She groaned, too tired to think much more.

" It's me….Raditz." Abbie's eyes widened. She hurriedly neatened her hair & sat crossed legged on the bed. She already regarded Raditz as a friend but she knew that this was because she probably knew more about him than he knew about her. When she thought of the reality of the situation he became more of a friendly stranger.

" Come in." She called & waited, heart tight in her chest, for him to enter.

Raditz entered in dark fairly baggy trousers & a loose blue shirt. He looked around for Abbie, his eyes a little uneasy.

When he found Abbie he walked through & shut the door.

Abbie puzzled over Raditz's face for a couple of seconds, his eyes looked lost, like had no real reason to be there. He looked like a lost lamb, almost scared. He looked around the room like he'd been expecting the room to be a dungeon, not actually taking any notice of it before. Once he'd settled he began to look quite impressed. He inhaled deeply, giving Abbie the idea he'd smelt the food from outside the room. He finished looking around the room & then he brought his eyes to Abbie & he looked lost again.

Abbie took it upon herself to break the silence.

" Are you hungry Raditz? The Prince came round to give me some news & ended up cooking a little." Raditz looked at the food & raised a eyebrow.

" Do you earthlings eat like us Saiyans then?" He asked, taking one or two steps away from the door & folding his arms. Abbie laughed a little & then yawned, lying back down on the bed.

" Some of us did. I'm not one of those people…help yourself. I don't intend to eat the rest of that food." She gestured to the table & heard Raditz begin to woof the food down in no time. It didn't take long for Raditz to finish off the food. She heard the chair groan as it leant back, a content sigh coming from Raditz. She couldn't help but smile.

"So…. I see the king has been very generous towards you. Not even high ranking commanders get these kind of apartments. My apartment is probably just over a quarter of the size of this room." Abbie sat up, face surprised.

" Don't you have houses?…homes? Do you really only get apartments!" Raditz frowned.

"Houses?...What are you going on about? King Vegeta has the biggest living quarters. The army lives in apartments & then the rest of the race is divided. North, south, east & west. That's how it goes." Raditz rubbed his face with is hands & then leant on the table.

There was a moment or two of silence, both Abbie & Raditz not bothering to speak, in no rush either. Just each others company being enough. Abbie looked at Raditz as he sat there, he was everything she'd seen in the anime & more. His presence warming the room, Abbie could smell his scent & her fingers itched to touch him. She closed her eyes & tried to imagine him touching her.

Raditz's voice brought her back around as it seeped into her ears.

"..…Why was Prince Vegeta here?" Abbie sighed & rolled onto her side.

"He told me King V has organised for the royal tailors to make me some clothes…that's if I help with their next mission." Abbie stopped & waited for Raditz to ask about the mission.

"What mission is this then?" Raditz leant back in the seat again.

Abbie explained the basic mission, but when she was done she left Raditz in the room & swiftly entered the bathroom.

Once she was in she locked the door & sat on the toilet. As she had been explaining to Raditz she'd began to get pictures in her mind of what the planet would look like, all the decaying bodies of the innocent unsuspecting that had turned into victims of a planet invasion. Her friends & her had all been planning to go out for Julies birthday in 2 days time but now that celebration would never happen. Her life's priorities had completely changed in the space of a couple of minutes.

She quietly sobbed to herself, body trembling.

" Abbie? Are you ok?" Raditz called from the living room. Abbie cleared her throat & walked to the door.

" Sorry Raditz but I think you should go."

Raditz got up & stretched, yawning.

" No problem." 'I got a free meal.' He smirked. " I'll see you around." Raditz looked around the room once more before heading to the door.

He left the room as the guards took place outside the door. He walked up to one of them & smirked as the lower class Saiyan stood at attention.

" Abbie won't be seeing anyone else tonight. She's not to be disturbed."

" Yes sir!" The guard barked & Raditz looked at the door once more before making his way to his apartment to sleep.

Abbie woke with a groan. She hadn't had a very good night's sleep. Every time she closed her eyes images of her friends &, most distressingly, family rotting away filled flashed in her mind. She felt so cold & delicate, knowing she was the weakest & only one of her kind on this planet. She felt so different & odd. Her eyes stung from all the tears she'd cried. Abbie shivered as her she lay on top of the silk bed sheets, she hadn't even been trying to sleep last night but she'd literally collapsed on the bed.

The reality of her current situation had finally hit her. It felt like all her insides had been turned to ash, memories seeming more like dreams than the oddness off her new life. 'I can never go back….never see anyone of my kind again…. I've dreamt of things like this happening but only in dreams!..'

_BANG BANG BANG_

"Abbie!...Abbie are you up?" Bardock called from the door. " Abbie come on! King Vegeta wishes to see you."

Bardock put his ear to the door & heard quiet sobs coming from the inside & quickly ordered the guards to unlock the door. As he entered he saw Abbie curled up into a tight ball on the bed, back to the door. He quickly walked to her side & knelt down, leaning against the bed. He tilted his head slightly, trying to see Abbie's face but she hid it from him.

"What's wrong?" He watched as her body shook from the sobs & his face softened.

Bardock sat himself on the edge of the side of the bed & placed a hand on Abbie's back. Bardock knew perfectly well what was wrong with Abbie, she was home sick. He felt pity for Abbie, he & everyone that had met Abbie so far already regarded Abbie as more than a specimen, the last of her race, but more of a friend as she was hardly a dull person. She had one of those un-crushable spirits, a jolly soul & for all that had happened to her it seemed incredible cruel & unfair.

" I wanna go home Bardock….game over, I give up…You have all your family here. I want mine now." Abbie sobbed. Bardock bit his bottom lip & closed his eyes, shaking his head. " I wanna go home." Abbie sat up & wiped her tears away. She sat hunched over herself, holding herself & she tried not to shake. " I wanna go home…" She whispered. "..but I can't."

" Sorry Abbie." Bardock turned away, not able to look at Abbie without feeling his heart tug.

Abbie looked at Bardock & then at the tears patches on the bed. Knowing it wasn't fair that she was crying to him when it wasn't really his fault. She closed her eyes & sat at the oppersite side of the bed. She looked around the room & sighed, calming down.

" I suppose I'll get ready to see King Vegeta now." She managed to say with out her voice croaking. The odd snivel piercing the silence. After about a minute Abbie heard Bardock get off the bed & begin to walk round.

" Don't be ridiculous, you're in no state to see him." Bardock said calmly as he sat down next to her on the bed.

" You're too upset, you shouldn't have to go see him. If it's _that _important then he knows you're here doesn't he."  
"Thanks." Abbie snivelled, tears seeping back into her eyes. " Listen, you should go. I shouldn't be crying & moaning to you. I'm sure you've got other things to do? Go on." She tried to verbally shoo Bardock off. Bardock just smiled & wrapped a arm round Abbie, bringing her close.

" Don't worry about me….how much sleep did you get last night?" Bardock said in a soft voice that reminded Abbie of her relatives, only she didn't seem too upset by this memory now. The fact that a Saiyan was comforting her soothed her distressed mind. She rested her head his shoulder & closed her eyes.

" About 4 hours I guess." Abbie yawned.

Bardock just let her rest on him while she calmed down. It wasn't long till she was back asleep & he lay her down on the bed before leaving.

A young Saiyan soldier ran down the red carpet & knelt in front of the king.

"Sire, Bardock wishes to talk to you."

" Must be about Abbie not coming to me this morning." The king said to himself. The king nodded & the soldier quickly walked back down the carpet way.

"I hope you have a good explanation for not showing up this morning Bardock." The king growled, watching as Bardock made his way to stand in front of the throne. He passed the usual soldiers & knelt humbly & got ready to get a earful.

" She's in the grieving process for her planet. It was expected. She was too unstable to bring to you." Raditz listened carefully. "She was going to come but I made her stay…I'm sorry your highness, but as her supervisor I knew she wouldn't have been that much use to your graciousness this morning." Bardock grovelled as he knew the king would stand without getting annoyed, his gaze never leaving the floor. The king snarled, looking away from the lower class soldier.

" What is she doing now?"

" Sleeping, sire." Bardock dared to look at the king & the king gestured for him to stand.

" Well when she rises I want to you to get straight to work on these things…."

Abbie woke up & heard someone moving. She opened one eye ever so slightly to find Raditz standing at the foot of her bed, arms crossed & frowning as he studied her. 'Holy shit! What's Raditz doing here?' Abbie rolled onto her side. 'He must like me more than I thought?' Abbie smiled & began to make it look like she was waking up.

She sat up & rubbed her face, groggily. She pretended she didn't know Raditz was there & then finally looked at him, eyes wide & a false shock expression on her face.

" What are you doing…" Raditz raised a finger to his lips & Abbie frowned. "..here?" She finished in a hushed voice. Raditz looked at the main door for a couple of seconds before continuing. He looked at Abbie's intrigued eyes & his mind went blank.

"..erm…" He looked around the room quickly & looked back at Abbie. " Father…wanted me to tell him when you woke." His voice seemed unsure, like his face. Abbie just smiled & sat so she was closer to him.

" Are you sure that's all?" She said slyly, looking at his hands as they fumbled in each others grasp.

" Yes." He snapped, moving away from her. "Father said you were upset…. So I came to see when you woke."

Abbie got the idea Raditz wasn't going to tell her everything willingly & just moved away in the oppersite direction, to the wardrobe. " Ok then." She said coolly, opening the wardrobe doors & looking at the clothes.

" So…are you ok now?" Raditz's voice sounded like he was forcing himself to talk to her. 'At least he's speaking to me on his own free will & speaking to me more often.'

"I'm feeling a lot better now, thanks." Abbie pulled out black spandex trousers & top. (there was nothing BUT spandex to where when it came to Saiyan clothing.) slipping her hands into a white gloves.

" Good." She hid behind the door as she quickly got changed.

" Raditz? What are you doing here?" Abbie froze on the spot, one leg in the trousers the other halfway down. It was Vegeta. 'SHIT!' She screamed in her head.

" I..I was sent to see if Abbie was awake?"

" Well it doesn't take much to tell that she's awake. Why were you sitting down?" Abbie forced her leg into the other trouser leg, shoved the standard white & gold boots on & closed the door to see Raditz standing at attention & Vegeta leering up at him, hands on hips. She could tell Raditz was slightly scarred, his whole body frozen, even for someone standing at attention. "Well!...can you explain your actions!" Abbie didn't want to intrude on the prince & stood there, feeling totally helpless. Raditz bowed his head, surrendering. The prince was persistent & the evidence (though little of it) was against him. He knew the prince wasn't very fond of him in the first place, getting him in trouble would just please him more.

" No Prince Vegeta." The prince nodded & crossed his arms over his armoured chest.

" I think you best go tell commander Kale you broke into a restricted area, through set security & without permission….go." Raditz bowed his head & left swiftly, being careful not to slam the door too obviously. Abbie sighed & opened the wardrobe door, to try make her clothes a little less kinky, not in the mood anymore.

" Baka! Pathetic baka!" Vegeta muttered, walking over & sitting on the end of the bed & watching Abbie till she joined him.

" That mission I told you about is going to happen soon. You're gonna need to learn some rules & skills." Abbie's sat, unsmiling. Not feeling too happy over what happened with Vegeta & Raditz.

" I take it I'll be learning most this from you." She spoke dryly. She watched as Vegeta reached into his armour & pulled something out a scouter & handing it to Abbie.

Abbie looked at the scouter, turning it around in her hands. It looked so delicate & yet she knew what kind of situations these things worked in & it amazed her how these things didn't snap or crumble.

" This one has been adapted to suit you're dialect."

" Really!" Abbie rushed to get the scouter on her right ear. " How did you get the language right?"

" Raditz may be a idiot but his father is a genius." Abbie held back her anger & finished putting the scouter on. "Anyway, enough of him….here." Vegeta took his gloves off & carefully guided Abbie's face so he could access the panel on the scouter. He took one of Abbie's hands & brought it to the main button.

Abbie couldn't help but be amazed at the prince's gentleness. She hated herself for thinking such things after she'd seen how Vegeta had treated Raditz for such a small offence but she couldn't help it. She may have been put off by Vegeta's earlier behaviour but she still loved his hardcore attitude & dark & handsome looks that she could just eat up. He was like her dream man. He handled her with such grace for a ruthless fighter, his hands were so soft, his touch like a feather. Abbie just wanted to close her eyes & let him do what he wanted but he began to talk about the scouter & she knew he wouldn't be repeating himself. What she didn't know was the prince wasn't even looking at the scouter. He sensed she was wound up in thoughts & took the chance to look he over, daring to take away some of the looser garments that hid her & admiring her figure. She may have not been her species but damn he wanted her.

That night, Abbie was full of scouter knowledge. The scouter itself, having basic English, though most words were poorly spelt, Abbie still had no idea how they'd got this info so couldn't really do much about it. Abbie took away the loose clothes around the spandex suit & looked at herself in the mirror. 'I don't look to bad actually!' She smiled, twirling once & posing like a photographer was shooting every 5 seconds. 'I should have wore black spandex suits on earth!' She snorted a laugh & shook her head, still posing. 'I'd have looked at right wally though!' She looked at the purple lens scouter on her & tried to imitate a typical Saiyan smirk, seeing if she looked the part & scarily enough she did. She closed the wardrobe & walked into the kitchen to get a drink of what she hoped was water.

Someone knocked at the door & Abbie called out once more.

" What is it?" A strange voice replied & Abbie took it as one of the guards.

" Raditz is here to visit. Do you want him to enter?" Abbie was surprised he wasn't knocking & speaking for himself but then she remembered what he'd got in trouble for earlier & passed the thought.

" Let him in." Abbie said, walking into the main room to greet Raditz.

Raditz entered, looking like he'd been training again, his hair a mess, his face worn & tired. He wore black trousers with a lose, old, stretched-out spandex top, not really showing any of his torso.

The guard closed the door & Abbie started to walk towards Raditz.

" How are you?" She asked, voice concerned.

" Ok…I'll survive." Raditz croaked, leaning almost completely on one leg. Watching as Abbie came over.

" What did Kale do?" Abbie took a gulp of water & watched as Raditz closed his eyes for a couple of seconds.

" Gave me a private training session, that's all." Abbie didn't look convinced. " Nothing I can't handle." His voice didn't change, still tinted with pain.

" You don't sound too good. Why don't you sit down?" Abbie offered, walking away & back into the kitchen to get Raditz a drink. Raditz made his way over to the sofa & slowly & carefully sat himself down. Groaning & screwing his face up in silent pain. He held a hand on his toned stomach & gasped, sitting tense.

Abbie came back in & sat next to him, handing him the glass of water.

" So what did Kale make you do in this session?" Abbie asked, circling her finger round the rim of her own glass.

" I'd rather not say." Raditz spotted the scouter on Abbie's face & tilted his head in curiosity as he looked at it.

" Is that what Vegeta came to do this afternoon?" He nodded to the scouter & Abbie smiled weakly, taking it off & looking at it in her hands.

" Yep…he taught me about all the modes & stuff…He said I may need it when I go to earth though I don't know why. It's not like there's gonna be anything alive or harmful on earth now." Raditz smiled the same distant smile & leaned back on the sofa, back stiff, not really bothering to talk, just happy to listen. However Abbie couldn't stand the silence & brought up another subject.

" Do me a favour & say thanks to your dad when you next see him if you see him before me, he really helped this morning." Raditz raised a eyebrow curiously.

" What happened?" He gulped down the water & sighed, the cold water cooling his aching insides & washing away the blood in his mouth & throat.

" I was a little upset. I finally excepted the reality of all this, it was quite a blow…I was crying & Bardock insisted I stayed here & got some sleep…He's a sweet guy." Raditz struggled to laugh.

" Sweet! Ha…to you maybe, but that's coz you're something the king has ordered he handled…. I don't know what he would be like if had been under different circumstances. You just get special treatment. If you had been a Saiyan he would have told you to stop winging & stop acting like a brat."

" Oh thanks!" Abbie stood up & began to walk off. Raditz groaned irritably as he began to get up to go after her.

" No! I didn't mean it like- ah!" Abbie span round to see Raditz collapsed on the sofa, one hand grasping his stomach & his back arched away from the sofa.

"Raditz what's wrong!" She shrieked, running back over to him. He was panting like mad.

" Nothing!" He panted, trying to push her away but his strength was gone. Abbie knelt by his side & gently took his hand away from his stomach. He just lay there, giving up. Abbie pulled up the shirt & gasped, eyes wide. Across Raditz's stomach was a huge gash, like it hand been whipped with a red hot poker, the wound looked really deep. Raditz slowly sat up & now held his back, stubborn not to let Abbie see that injury.

Abbie could have cried. Raditz had been punished cruelly, just for seeing her without someone's stupid permission. He'd been hurt because he wanted to see her & she found it most cruel. She heard Raditz gasp & wince as her fingers got as close as they could without actually touching the gash. She took one hand away & looked at the dry blood on the glove fingers & closed her watering eyes.

" It's nothing-really!" Raditz pressed up on his elbows & looked at Abbie's face. Abbie sat back on her heals.

" Why did you come here if you were breaking rules? ….Tell me." Her voice sounded upset & depressed. Raditz sighed & looked at the ceiling.

" I'm not too sure myself." Abbie got up & walked into the bathroom, leaving Raditz to try get himself comfortable.

" You shouldn't have come. I'm flattered that you'd risk all that for me but I don't want you to get hurt just for seeing me." Raditz could hear cupboards being opened & closed.

" I don't know why I came… I just did." Abbie had an idea but wasn't sure Raditz would agree with her. She came in with a box full of medical stuff & found Raditz sitting up again. She had no idea how to use half the stuff in the box so handed it to Raditz.

Raditz opened the box & took out a syringe, preparing the needle. Abbie watched as he stuck it into his lower arm & quickly injected the contense into himself.

" What is that?" Abbie asked, looking at the rest of the stuff in the medical box & bringing out a role of bandages. She heard Raditz take a big sigh & took it that the drug worked instantly.

"Painkiller." Raditz confirmed, putting the needle aside.

" Stand up." Abbie ordered softly, standing up herself.

" Why?" Raditz slowly stood up. Abbie smiled to herself & unravelled a bandage wrap.

" You need to get that gash treated. I doubt you want to go to your dad & try & explain all this." Raditz sighed & picked up a small bottle.

" Good point." Raditz emptied some of the bottle onto one hand. He lifted up his shirt & slapped the ointment onto his stomach, hissing as the ointment soaked into his skin. Abbie didn't waste anymore time & started to wrap the bandage around Raditz's toned stomach. Raditz was quite surprised by this, he stood there holding his top up & watched her. He didn't know if it was the painkiller or not but he felt more calm & soothed as the seconds passed.

Abbie was loving this, she concentrated intimately on wrapping the bandage so it wasn't too tight. She looked at his toned & stomach & just wanted to touch it again.

She finished wrapping it & stood up straight to look Raditz in the eyes. He felt the bandaging, checking it over & smirked." You're not bad at this are you?" He sounded impressed. Abbie smiled, trying not to blush. " You aren't rough either, it's just right." He looked confidently into her eyes & then took Abbie's hand & placed it on his stomach again. Abbie looked at him wide eyed, but his eyes seemed soft yet so forward. " Thanks." His voice like verbal kiss to her.

Abbie would have loved to have stayed like this but she was afraid she'd blush bright red or burst into hysterical embarrassing laughter for no reason. She gently yet sternly forced herself away from him, smiling politely. Her heart all over the place. She stopped by the widow & looked out, one hand on her chest, over her heart.

" Are you ok?" Raditz stood behind her.

Abbie didn't know what was wrong. She adored Raditz, she loved everything about him but something didn't seem right. 'Ok God!...Do I love Vegeta!... I can't! He's an arse! No.. I can't! I love Raditz! I know I do!'

She turned round & saw Raditz standing there, looking at her in the spandex suit & scolded herself. 'DUH! I'm wearing spandex he may just be turned on by what I'm wearing, not by me…. That & the drugs & stuff in his system…brilliant!' Abbie bit her bottom lip & walked past him.

" You're obviously better now & the guards know you're here… I think you best go."  
" No." Raditz came up to her, his voice not stern but more trying to reason. " Look, if I'm making you feel uncomfortable I'll stop." Abbie sighed & sat on her bed.

" To be honest…. you are. Sorry." Raditz shook his head & snarled at himself.

" No, you're right." He started to head for the door. " I best get my sleep anyway, I'm gonna have to work hard to get on commander Kale's good side again." He muttered to himself. He opened the door but froze in the doorway. "Oh, & by the way, father wants to see to you tomorrow. Tests or something…." He sighed & ran his fingers through his hair. "…. Sorry." He shut the door & Abbie roughly flung herself back on the bed.

'Great! Now I feel guilty! I love Raditz but that just didn't feel right! But why!' Abbie through a huge tantrum on the bed, thumping the mattress with all limbs. 'Why why WHY!'

Abbie entered the lab, skipping along as she listened to her walkman. Dressed in her jeans & a black licra top she'd modified into a three quarter sleeve top. The top decorated with silver bracelets & rings with one simple necklace.

" Morning Bardock. I got your message last night so here I am." She chirped. Bardock stood there, comparing her attitude to how she was yesterday. He watched as she made her way over & sat on the familiar metal table.

" What's got into you?" He mused, walking over to stand in front of her.

" I've been thinking, that's all… so when is this mission taking place?" Bardock pulled the headphones out of her ears & then heading to a separate room.

"The mission will start once we have the clear on you." He continued. Abbie frowned.

" What's that then?"

" Come here then." Abbie walked into the room & stood, wide eyed.

The room was littered with machines. A running machine, a standard regeneration tank, some weights (which concerned her slightly) & many more gadgets that Abbie had no clue what they did. There were cables all over the floor.

"You need to do a physical. I know about blood pressure & the rest of your body's status but I need to know how fit you are." Abbie groaned & walked over to the jogging machine.

" You know, when you lot put a end to my planet I was kinda hopping you'd put a end to PE lessons!" She grumbled.

" PE?"  
" Physical education…I'm not really a physical person, not the fittest person either. Can't I just tell you how fit I am?" She felt like she was in high school, trying to get out of gym again. Bardock turned the machine on & looked critically at her.

" Go on." So she got on the machine.

" Ok, now we can go to earth." Abbie began to get off the machine but Bardock caught her wrist & dragged her back.

" Look, I just need a average, you just need to see how long you can last on this & then go in the tank for a bit." He gestured to the regeneration tank & then turned back to Abbie.

"Why? You said you had all the basic stuff already." Abbie began removing her jewellery & handing them to Bardock for safe keeping.

" To monitor you're body & check for any viruses, basic anatomy & so on."

" I thought you'd have done that already?" Bardock started the machine at a slow jog & began to walk off.

" Obviously not."

Abbie couldn't help but realise that Bardock seemed to be on a short fuse today. Seeing as she was in a cheery mood, & Bardock knew it, she thought she'd ask…innocently of course.

" Bardock? What's got up your arse today?" Abbie held her arms to her chest to stop her breasts from bouncing about. Bardock turned & snarled angrily.

" Kale had a word with me." He growled. Abbie cringed. "Raditz was in enough trouble, but the prince didn't think this was enough & has had him suspended from action. He may not be going on the next mission…" Bardock checked the monitor & increased the speed, turning back to Abbie.

" The one to earth!" Abbie shrieked.

"That's the one. He's not to leave his quarters for the next three weeks."

" So he's been grounded?" Bardock arched a eyebrow.

" What?" Abbie shook her head.

" Nothing…. So go on." The speed increased again.

" I'm just disappointed in Raditz. I thought he had more sense then that … but no. I never gave him permission, that was Vegeta's task-hence why he found Raditz." There was a moment or two of the cruellest silence. Abbie knew Bardock felt she was to blame but just wouldn't say.

" Is it because of me?" Bardock walked away & looked at the monitors again. " Do you think it's because of me?...tell me." Bardock's tail unravelled from around his waist & hovered in the air behind him.

" Not… entirely. I had always suspected Raditz was a little weak minded…. Now he's just gone & proved it to everyone & brought shame to our family name."

Raditz punched the wall in frustration. 'Bastard prince! I won't hear the end of this! It wasn't even that much of a deal-but NO-that bastard went & used all his power & rank to make the biggest deal out of it! FUCKER!' Raditz growled loudly & screwed his fists into tight marble balls, squeezing some of the anger out. He went into the bedroom & flung himself onto his sturdy bed. 'One day Vegeta! One day!'

Raditz stared at the ceiling, thinking of ways to pass the time. Saiyans spent most their time training, eating or on missions. They couldn't entertain themselves really. " I suppose I should have a bath or something." He moaned to himself. He sat up & stared at the bedroom door. "Damn Abbie to Hades! Look what she's done to me now!"

Abbie got out of the regeneration tank & stretched, taking the breathing mask off. Bardock walked up to her, a couple of sheets of paper full of results in one hand, a towel in the other. He'd cheered up considerable since this morning, Abbie hadn't stopped with her cheery attitude & some of it had spread to him.

" Well that's all for now. Just need to confirm these statistics to King Vegeta & then we can start getting ready for going to earth." He handed a towel to Abbie.

"& I can't wait." She dried her herself down & rinsed her hair. "But what happens to Raditz?" Bardock took the towel.

" He'll stay his room. It'll drive him insane, Saiyans hate to be cooped up." Abbie smirked.

" What room's that then?"

" 25C." It slipped before Bardock could stop himself. He looked at her wide eyed & Abbie smiled cheekily. " Don't you dare!" Abbie walked over to the desk with her jewellery on & began to put them back on. " Promise me you won't go try find him." Abbie began to walk off.

" I promise." She said falsely before disappearing through the door & Bardock just shook his head. 'It's mid-day everyone will be training.' He assured himself. 'She shouldn't run into anyone.'

He sat at the lab desk & looked at the results. One page had allsorts of results on & the other had the outline of a female, labelled. He put the statistic sheet aside & looked at the sheet with Abbie's body outline on. While in the tank he'd scanned right through her body with lasers, these lasers had gone straight through her body to her organs & insides. He looked at the basic anatomy & sighed, putting the sheet on the desk & booting up a computer, beginning to type down notes. 'Her anatomy is practically identical to Saiyans, give or take a organ or two but we can summon & control energy but to my knowledge earthlings can't do that. Her heart beat is slower than a Saiyan's but that's about it. Lungs, intestines, heart's a little different, muscle & bone structure….' Bardock's eyes narrowed, he stopped typing & looked closer at the sheet. 'Womb & reproductive organs are very similar too….interesting….But I think King Vegeta can do without knowing that. For Abbie's well being too.'

Abbie looked at the door numbers as she walked along the pail corridors. She was surprised that she hadn't run into anyone. She couldn't think why. 'Oh come on! How big is this place!' She snarled & turned off her walkman, reaching into her trousers & bringing out her scouter. It was the only reason she was venturing out on her own. Bardock had been thoughtful enough to put a map of all the places he thought she'd visit for a while. Abbie was extremely grateful. 'Let's seem 20A 20B 20C..God this is weird!'

"Abbie!" Abbie span round & saw Prince Vegeta walking towards her, a towel round his neck, dabbing his face. He obviously just been training. " What are you doing around here? There are a lot of dangerous characters that live in these quarters." Abbie didn't think Vegeta would be very pleased if she said she was looking for Raditz.

" I'm...just testing out this scouter. Yeh, testing the map mode that's all." Vegeta raised a suspicious eyebrow & finished drying his face.

" Everyone will start coming back from training soon. I wouldn't recommend staying around here. Come on." Vegeta wrapped his tail around Abbie's arm, one hand on her far shoulder & began to guide her back in the direction to where she'd came. 'Damn it!'

Instead of taking her back to her place Vegeta took her back to his & Abbie didn't like this one bit. She stood by the door so if he tried to do anything to her she didn't want to happen she could escape. She could hear the Saiyans talking & laughing to each other as they passed the door.

Vegeta had gone to get a shower & left Abbie on her own for a bit so Abbie put her walkman on, trying to take her mind off the situation. The whole room was full of Vegeta's scent. It intoxicated & heated her blood, his scent like air. She couldn't help but breath it in so she tried not to breath it in through her nose. But part of her wanted to breath it in, inhale it & get lost in it's richness.

Vegeta entered the room & smirked as he saw Abbie leaning against the door, silently gasping for air, eyes closed & her body slowly slipping down the door. 'Brilliant.' He purred, eyes narrowing.

" If you can't stand properly then you can always sit down." He smiled, watching as Abbie glared at him with evil eyes before walking across to the sofa.

"I'm just tired from the fitness tests I've been doing today." She lied. Suddenly her eyes widened & she smiled. "Actually I'm glad I ran into you." Vegeta raised a eyebrow & sat beside her, securing the towel around his waist with one hand & the other along the back of the sofa, behind Abbie's back.

"Oh?...Go on." Abbie looked away, the sight of Vegeta half naked & looking at her like she was dinner not helping her when she was trying not to get seduced by him. She had a mission in mind & Vegeta was making her loose concentration.

"Why are you making such a deal out of Raditz being round mine the other day? So he broke a rule or two, so what?" The prince growled angrily, taking his eyes away from Abbie's face & at her figure again.

" & who are you to question a prince?" He said in a soft stern voice. His eyes lapping up how arousing Abbie looked in the back licra top. Abbie remained as confident as ever, despite her slow loss of mind.

" I'm just a earthling, but please just answer the question." Vegeta snarled & shook his head.

" He's a lower class soldier & must learn not to do such things." He quickly answered.

" But why is he not allowed to go to earth again?" Vegeta as beginning to get a little annoyed with all this talk of another warrior coming from the woman he admired. "…why do you care so much?" Abbie span round & stared wide eyed at the prince, who glared at her unblinkingly.

" He's…my friend. I feel guilty that he got in trouble for coming round mine." Abbie could feel Vegeta's breath caress her skin as he got closer to her. It was getting harder & harder to lie to him, so she went for flattery. " & I know you have the power to get the suspension lifted." The prince laughed & brought his tail round to stroke Abbie's chin. Abbie just closed her eyes, loving the feel of his soft fur tail against her skin.

"I do." He purred. He moved his tail away & replaced it with his fingers, his face dangerously close. Abbie could tell what was going to happen & her lips trembled to kiss his. His scent had completely intoxicated her mind & weakened her resistance. " But tell me this…what do I get in return." Abbie slowly & calmly put her walkman aside & wrapped her arms around Vegeta's neck.

" This." Their lips met & kissed slowly & passionately, slowly building up as the similar lust & want raged inside them both.

Vegeta picked Abbie up & brought her to his grand bedroom. He lay her on the velvet bed sheet & pinned her down as they kissed.

Abbie brought her hands to explore his toned body, feeling his marble hard muscles under his toned skin. She could feel his erection against her & the feeling just drove her on. She felt Vegeta begin to undo her trousers & smiled. Their mouths separated & Vegeta began to trace her neck & collar bones with his kisses.

Abbie couldn't believe this was actually happening to her, Raditz was the last person she was thinking of right now. Right now it was all Vegeta.

She could feel his hand slide beneath her trousers & touched her in ways that made Abbie gasp & whine. She moaned his name as she arched her back, hands grasping the velvet bed sheet under her. Vegeta smiled & brought his lips back to her to hush her. He brought her hands to the towel around his waist, as if asking her to release him & Abbie grinned in the kiss as she unwrapped him as slowly as she could & draped the towel away. Vegeta ripped her top & bra away with ease, chucking them aside so he could examine the very breasts that had been teasing him since he first lay eyes on her. He brought himself so his hot tongue circled her hardened nipples, nipping them roughly with his teeth. Abbie arched her back as much as she could, panting for air the same time. Vegeta slowly began to take his mouth elsewhere, kissing in between her breasts & down to her soft flat stomach. So unlike a Saiyan woman's, which was toned & firm. He sent his egar exploring hands to Abbie's core & teased her cruelly, making her loose her mind & hit a climax.

Vegeta watched as she shook beneath him & grinned. He thought this very interesting, he wanted her to keep doing this, her mind was far from reason & out of control when she was like this, totally at his mercy & he loved this sense of supreme dominancancy. So he wasted no further time, repositioning himself & pushing into her, feeling sheer delight as she screamed his name in ecstasy.

" Arsehole of a prince! I don't care if I die doing it, one day I WILL have my revenge!" Raditz muttered to himself, pacing up & down in the small living room. He was tempted to hit the same wall again but he was paranoid it'd collapse he'd hit it that many times. He was bored shitless & it was only the first day of his 3 week suspension. All he was managing to do was wind himself up more & more. It wasn't a good sign. He eyed his scouter on a table & grabbed it, thinking that may be something he could do with it. He sat down on the sofa & held it in his hands, switching through the different modes. 'I think the energy tracking mode had a glitch…let's see what I can do.' Raditz reached into a near draw & pulled out a small kit of tools. He wasn't as simple as most Saiyans tended to think. Raditz took after his father & could be quite the genius when he wanted to. It wasn't his job to do much technical stuff though so he used his brawn more than his brain most the time.

Raditz took the case of the scouter off & began to mess about with the insides.

By night Raditz's scouter was in top working order, he'd even added another mode. The mode detected body heat & vitals & alerted the user if the body was at a critical level or sick. It wasn't much & Raditz didn't really know when he'd need it but it had occupied him for the last 2 hours so he wasn't really complaining.

He was bored again in no time. He scanned for any local scouter activity & picked up a conversation between Prince Vegeta & Kale. 'Hello.' Raditz smirked & sat crouched over as he listened intimately.

" I know it's is not my place to ask sire but, why change your mind?"

" You are right commander, it is not you're place to ask. You should know better than to question the prince."  
" But of course sire, my deepest apologies. Please forgive me." ' Ass kisser!' Raditz commented in his head.

" You're forgiven. Now get everyone together for a meeting to discuss the final plan tomorrow. Am I right in assuming you know about the earthling heading part of the operation?"

"Yes sire. She will be in charge of what we take back. I have been given orders to only have the men clean up when she's given the clear due to technology that be helpful to us."

" Very good commander. See to it that Bardock is notified about his son."

" I will Prince Vegeta." Raditz frowned & took off the scouter, chucking it to the seat beside him. 'Interesting… something's going on.' He closed his eyes & crossed his arms over his chest, meditating on the thought.

Abbie watched as Vegeta talked to Kale, pacing up & down at the end of the bed, completely naked apart from his scouter. Abbie sat up in the bed, wrapped in the quilt. Her body was holding up quite nicely considering Vegeta had tortured her body unmercifully. As her senses returned she lay down & looked out of the window at the night & bit her bottom lip. 'If Saiyans can smell another Saiyans scent then I best get out of here & scrub myself down before Raditz catches on.' She looked at Vegeta again & sighed. 'Now I love 2 Saiyans again… Curse you Vegeta! I don't get it, I came in here determined not to loose to Vegeta but look at me now! Damn it! If Only Vegeta didn't come near me in just a towel!' She fisted the bed. 'I'm so bloody weak minded when it comes to Saiyans.' She sat up & began to look around the bed for her clothes.

" Well it's sorted, Raditz is coming to earth. Vegeta watched as Abbie clambered about looking for her clothes. He found the trousers & handed them to her. "I kept my word." He smirked as he watched Abbie get into the jeans. He lay back on the bed, hands behind his head. " You're not bad Abbie, better than any Saiyan I've fucked so far anyway." Abbie frowned at this odd-put compliment.

"Thanks...I suppose." Abbie found her bra & put it on, then looking at her shredded top. "A little help." She hinted dryly. Vegeta looked at it & got up, heading to his wardrobe.

" That's the good thing about spandex, it's mostly unisex." He got a bathrobe out for himself before shutting the door. Abbie slipped into the top, her head surfacing as Vegeta wrapped himself in a royal blue robe.

She couldn't deny it, she _did _love Vegeta but she couldn't let herself get too lovey dovey. Vegeta would be king one day & if she knew anything about them she knew Saiyans would never stand for a alien queen. She also knew Vegeta wasn't the kind to be kind & sopy. Vegeta wanted to be a great king more than anything & wouldn't change his views for anyone. He tended to be violent if he didn't get his way either. He was a reckless Saiyan & on a planet full of shifty characters needed someone who would be there by her side. Vegeta had too many requirements attached to his rank, to him she'd be something to pass the time when he wasn't busy ruling Vegetasei. It seemed really romantic if he would change so much to be everything to her but Abbie wasn't fooling herself. Vegeta wasn't like that.

Vegeta held out a hand to help her from the bed & she took it, holding his hand as he lead her to the door.

" Not a word of this to anyone Abbie. Promise me." Unlike with Bardock Abbie knew she had to hold her promise to Vegeta. She nodded meekly & Vegeta lifted the arm hand he held & held it round his neck, bringing her close, & kissed her in the same passionate style he'd started the evening with. When they parted Abbie smiled helplessly. 'Vegeta IS sweet when he's in private…too bad.'

" I promise Vegeta." Abbie picked up her walkman & put it in her pocket. She looked him in the eyes & waved, leaving.

She closed the door & leant against it for a second, eyes closed. Her heart light & beating madly in her chest. She suddenly realised the evening was over & she was in public. She put her headphones & scouter back on, switching the scouter to map mode & began to bravely make her way down the corridors.

Vegeta made his way back to his bed & stripped down again. He lay between the sheets, inhaling Abbie's scent through his sensitive nose. 'Her personality is contagious…. What a woman. …Not like a Saiyan in personality or soul but a ruthless Saiyan in the bed.' He smirked & closed his eyes. 'She feels for Raditz though…. I may have to let him have her though. I have to take a mate soon & it has to strictly be a Saiyan, a noble too. I don't want to surrender to the baka though!' His face tense, frowning for a second. 'But I have no choice.' He growled angrily & rolled over onto his front, inhaling the scent in deep breaths. 'Now he's not only a stupid baka, he's a lucky baka!'

Raditz had fallen asleep while meditating & was wavering dangerously from side to side. Just as he was about to all off the sofa he woke. His hands shot out to stop himself & sat back in the seat. 'wow! Close!' He got up & stretched, yawning. 'Well I didn't expect that to happen. I must be too angry with Vegeta to tell any other emotions.' He rubbed his eyes & stretched again. 'I best get back to sleep again. Dad will probably be round in the morning… I'm out of action for a day I already feel I've missed so much!' He headed to his bed, stripping down as he did, then getting in bed naked. He lay therefore a couple of seconds, eyes wide, in a trance. 'Why _would _Vegeta just drop this suspension thing so soon?...hold on…why do I care! I'm off the hook!' He smiled & closed his eyes.

By the time Abbie had got into bed her body had been scrubbed clean. She's had a shower, a bath & then another shower. She felt speaky clean & was fairly sure no one would be able to smell Vegeta on her. She had put Vegeta's top in the wardrobe because she was pretty sure his scent was on it but wasn't willing to wash it just yet.

'Man! More has happened in the last 5 days than what happened in the last year of my life. What a blast!'

Raditz groaned & stretched out across the bed. The bitter taste of hungry first to come to his mind. He'd bee so obsest with snarling over Vegeta that he'd completely forgot about lunch or dinner. 'Wow! That's a first!' He sat up & wrapped his tail around his waist. He was looking forward to today seeing as he'd finally be leaving his apartment, leaving him in a good mood. He took his scouter from the bedside cabinet & checked the time. It was still early, no chance that he'd missed anything. Still, Raditz leapt out of bed & grabbed some shorts, heading for the shower.

' I can't wait to get out of this cursed apartment! I gonna go spar all my stress out! I'm gonna get Kakarrot & Thales & kick the shit out of them.' He smirked, lathering up his body. He felt the soap sting as it cleansed his recent wounds, the one on his back being the worst. He arched his back as the soap made him feel like his spine was on fire.

The wound Raditz didn't show Abbie had been a huge wound. Like the same weapon that had been used on his front had been dragged along his spine. Luckily Saiyans were quick healers & the wound was beginning to heal. It didn't look all scabby & gross, thanks to a little medicine too, the wound was beginning to heal & scar. The idea was that he wouldn't be able to lie down at night but Raditz had kept himself topped up on pain killers so he could sleep at night. His front injury had been inflicted in the hope that in battle it'd make him less flexible & would feel twice as much pain when hit in the stomach. But like all Saiyans, Raditz swore he'd never let it show if it happened.

He quickly washed his hair. (well quickly considering the amount of it.) He wanted to work on his new weaknesses. He didn't want them to get in the way in battle.

Abbie woke with a smile, today was the way she could see Raditz & tell him about his suspension being lifted. She felt quite proud of herself, getting Vegeta to change his mind, plus it was good sex. She had done Raditz a favour & she bloody hoped he was thankful! She finally realised that the other night she'd only refused Raditz because she thought the painkillers were affecting his mind. She'd felt it was too good to be true. But now she knew she loved him. She felt like a fog had been lifted from her mind, she knew what she wanted & she felt great.

She sat up & yawned, grinning while she yawned. 'Oh I can't wait to see Raditz's face.' She scrambled out of bed & headed to the bathroom.

"Abbie, gift from Prince & King Vegeta." One of the guards announced. Abbie walked out of the bathroom, toothbrush still in her mouth. She stared wide eyed at the gift in the guard's hands.

"Oh cool!" She ran over to the guard & took the present. The guard took his leave & Abbie sat cross legged on the floor. She took her night shirt off & dressed herself in her new clothes.

Raditz carefully wrapped the towel around his waist, careful not to brush against his stomach wound. He squeezed the water out of his hair over the bath & before throwing it back & letting it slap against his back, hitting his spine & making him hiss. He didn't bother with drying himself off, he was too hungry. He just dripped dry. He took a syringe out of the bathroom cabinet & dug it into his skin while it was soft. He bit his lower arm the syringe emptied into him.

"Raditz? Are you here?" Raditz froze, towel dropping around his ankles. It was Abbie. " Raditz?" He threw the syringe back in the cupboard & picked up the towel & wrapped it around him again. " Raditz? Are you in there?" Abbie knocked at the bathroom door. " Come on Raditz, I have some news for you."

"Hold on." Raditz grabbed his shorts & shoved himself into them.

He stepped out of the door but as soon as he saw Abbie his jaw dropped & his eyes bulged from his sockets, (his eyes not the only things bulging either). Abbie stood in front of him, hands on hips. She was wearing a Saiyan armour set, red & gold, white rimmed. She wore matching red gloves & red & gold boots that came up to her knees, gold padding over her knees. It looked like she wasn't wearing anything under the armour. The only other clothes she wore were the tight black spandex hot pants & a black crop top. The whole armour was just like Raditz's armour only smaller and more compact. It suited her like a second skin.

Abbie smirked her best Saiyan smirk & could almost feel Raditz's thoughts.

"Oh yeh! Do you like my new suit?" Raditz blinked madly, not able to pry his eyes away from the saucy armour. Abbie just wanted to laugh. Raditz's tail squeezed hard around his waist. "Well?"

"You…You…You look…great." Abbie walked past him, teasing him as she twirled & continued to walk a little saucy walk. She made her way into his bedroom, to find his armour. Raditz wasn't far behind.

"I'm glad you think so… but come on you've gotta hurry up."

" You don't mess around do you!" Raditz smirked, wrapping his tail round her waist, wanting her to come closer.

"No No." Abbie giggled, finally finding his armour & chucking it to him.

Raditz looked at the armour & frowned, his mood completely changed.

" What's going on?" Abbie kissed him on the cheek & sat on his bed.

" We begin to head for earth today. There's a meeting this morning so we've gotta head there now." Raditz took this moment to get some much needed answers. He slipped into the armour, walking over & standing in front of her.

"But I'm suspended from action… I'm not going anywhere." Abbie got that proud feeling again & stood to meet Raditz. She smiled & winked. Raditz's eyes widened. "YOU!" Abbie pouted sarkily.

"Yes me!" She half shrieked. Raditz's face didn't change.

"You! You got Vegeta to lift the suspension!"

"I have my ways." She smiled, walking away.

" You!" Abbie sighed angrily, spinning round to make sure Raditz was following.

" Yes me! Now come on, we'll be late!" Abbie took his hand & Raditz grabbed his scouter with the other.

Bardock stood outside the door that led to the meeting room. He noted each soldier as they entered. 'It seems the king is sending all the western army….interesting.' He watched a curvy female Saiyan walked past, whistling & winking as she looked at him & blushed. 'Yep, still got it.' He smiled, watching till she disappeared through the door.

"Father! Honestly!" Bardock snarled & span round, ready to have a go at his son for his suspension but his thoughts were instantly cut off when he seen Abbie.

Abbie walked straight past him, dragging Raditz behind, smiling helplessly at his father.

The meeting room was a dark dank looking place, lit simply by the hologram in the centre. The armoured Saiyans sat around the screen, the royals & nobles sat closest. Commander Kale stood, ready to begin, a thin metal rod in one hand. Abbie stood & looked at every Saiyan, she'd never seen so many & the room wasn't that big.

Raditz took his hand from her & secured his scouter to his face.

"It's best you don't give anyone any ideas." He explained, leaning against the wall of the room. Bardock came & stood next to the two.

" The king may want you to say a couple of words, Abbie, so if you go up there don't get intimidated. The last thing you want to appear is scared of the rest of the army." Abbie quietly winced. She was starting to regret wearing the armour, but then again she didn't want to upset the king by not wearing it.

"Ok." She squeaked.

She looked around & saw the prince, his usual up tight composure. He wore his gold & white armour & red cape, a similar uniform to his fathers. Abbie began to feel her heart going numb & quickly looked away.

"Don't worry Abbie, no one would dare act rudely in front of the king or prince. The western army aren't that strong but they specialise in energy attacks, that's probably why they've been chosen to clean up earth. If any of them try anything I'm very strong compared to them so I'll rough them up later for you." Abbie's mind eased a bit. Looking at some of the intimidating figures & stepping closer to Raditz. His tail stroked her side reassuringly & she smiled, turning around & looking at him. He glanced at her and winked & she winked back.

" Right, settle down!" Kale boomed. The room steadily quietened & the king rose to his feet. The Saiyans all saluted & the king nodded.

" You've all been informed about this mission. I want you on & off that planet as quick as possible. I don't want any messing about or loitering. If I get any bad reports form any of you I'll see to it that you get suspended from action & in isolation for 4 months. Is that clear!" He barked.

" Yes King Vegeta!" The Saiyans barked loudly. He king nodded to Kale & sat down, Kale bringing up a 3D projection of earth. Abbie got a odd feeling of home sickness on her heart & grabbed Raditz's hand.

Kale pointed to the planet.

"Travelling to earth can take up to 2 years but by coincidence, & newly available technology..." The projection zoomed out so it shown Vegetasei & Earth. "…our planets recent path of orbit has brought us close to the galaxy that holds earth. The plan of action is that we leave tonight." The hologram changed to a picture of a huge space ship & 4 pods. "We'll be taking the ship 'gallion' & 4 scouter ships to earth. Nappa has the arrangements for the ships. Altogether the journey, if we travel at a constant speed at rate 4, should take 8 hours...Now…"

Earth came appeared again & Kale began to explain where they planned to land & from then on Abbie completely lost interest. She was too busy looking at the other Saiyans in the room, the feeling of power & muscle. It made her feel all warm & fuzzy, her legs threatening to give way.

Unbeknownst to her that the prince had lost interest too, taking more interest in the members of the oppersite sex in the room. He had decided to start taking interest in the ladies. He studied each woman that occupied the room but in between studying each one he couldn't help but look at Abbie. He loved the new armour but cursed it at the same time as he found it incredibly distracting.

Kale finished & the Saiyans began to file out, Abbie hid behind Raditz as they walked past. Only the generals, commanders, royals & the strongest warriors were requested to stay.

They all sat round the projection of earth. Abbie felt really uncomfortable as her armour attracted unwanted attention.

" Now Abbie this is where you come in." The king looked Abbie straight in the eyes, he was one of the few not gawking at the armour. " I trust you remember our little deal. Have you been thinking about it?" Abbie thought about this for a second, not willing to tell Vegeta that the whole Super Saiyan thing hadn't been the main objective to her. She sat meekly, hands on her knees.

" I've thought about it but to no avail. Once I get to earth I should be able to get more ideas. If I get back to mine or America." The king frowned & took the thin metal rod from Kale & offering it to Abbie.

" Point these places out." Abbie proceeded to do this.

As she sat down again prince Vegeta got to his feet & looked closer at the projection. Kale took a disk with a copy of the projection on & went on to have a private meeting with the king & Nappa. All that was left was Raditz Abbie & Vegeta.

"Kale'll be heading the clean up team; they'll be on the other side of the planet." Vegeta spoke directly to Abbie, completely ignoring Raditz, not that Raditz could care less. "As you probably know, I want to become a super Saiyan, that's why when you start getting the stuff you need, to learn the secrete, I want to be there." Raditz snarled & got to his feet, walking away from Vegeta but not leaving the room. "I want you to explain what made the Saiyans that achieved super Saiyan different from me." Abbie sighed & rubbed her face, leaning back in the seat.

"Fine." She heard Raditz clear his throat meaningfully & smiled. "I want Raditz to stay with me too." Vegeta scowled & glared at Raditz.

" Why? He has no potential to become super Saiyan." Abbie could hear Raditz growl behind her.

" Actually he is just as likely as you to become a super Saiyan. He has the same potential as you. I should know." Vegeta snarled & sat down next to her.

" Are you sure?" Abbie smirked & got up.

" Positive." She began to head out the room, Raditz first, & she was about to follow but Vegeta grabbed her by the wrist & kept her back.

" I want you to stay in my room when we are on earth. I don't want to risk you being molestered by other Saiyans. My quarters will be the only place you would be able to sleep safely." 'Oh yeh! I'd barely get any sleep with him in the room. It'd be sex 24-7!' Abbie countered in her head.

" No thanks Vegeta, I'll be sleeping in my bed-in my house, watching my tv & watching my DVDs."

"What's a DVD?" Abbie laughed & kissed him on the cheek.

" Nothing." She chirped.

Vegeta tightened his grip on Abbie, bringing her close she was pressed against his chest.

"I expect you to tell me everything Abbie.." His voice was stern & dominant, just the tone that turned Abbie to mush. "Be totally honest with me…." He let go of her with one hand & ran a finger along the rim of her jaw. "You can start now… last night. You enjoyed it didn't you?...You feel for me as I feel for you." His voice mellowed into a curios, cat-like, purr. Abbie could feel passion mounting for Vegeta- she had to get away from him. "Abbie, answer me." His voice toyed with her & Abbie closed her eyes, blocking herself from Vegeta's confident eyes & appealing face. 'Oh Raditz! Help me.' She moaned longingly in her head. "Abbie…I don't want to have to make you scream you answer from beneath me." He began to kiss along Abbie's neck & her breath trembling.

She knew she'd never get any commitment from Vegeta & so once he eventually moved on she didn't want to be hurt. But denying every possible urge to succeed was a hell of a challenge.  
"Vegeta." A confident voice boomed, instantly tearing Vegeta away from Abbie. "Now what would you're father say if he was to know about this?" Vegeta snarled & let Abbie go. Abbie staggered to a nearby seat & sat down, eyes closed, panting.

"You wouldn't dare Raditz!" Abbie smiled, relieved Raditz had finally intervened.

"Oh wouldn't I? You'd like that wouldn't you?" Raditz walked over & stood near Abbie, arms crossed, face deadly serious. "I wonder how this would go down with the other nobles…or the loyal armies that you may rule one day. …..Now I think about it, how would _they_ take this?" He smirked & Vegeta growled angrily.

"I will not be ordered around by a 3rd class warrior!"

"I'm not trying to order you around Vegeta, just leave & I won't say anything, I swear."

There a moment or two of awkward silence before Abbie heard Vegeta storm out of the room. Raditz laughed quietly before sitting himself by Abbie.

"You ok?" Abbie opened her eyes & smiled, straightening up on the seat.

"Yeh, thanks to you." Raditz smiled back & took her hand, looking at one of the little silver rings.

" You slept with him didn't you?" He asked in a calm voice, which surprised Abbie, but she didn't want to lie to him. If him & the prince argued again it was bound to come up, so better he found out now.

"How do you know?"

" Firstly, the Prince was practically drooling all over you, I saw him looking at you during the meeting. There was you saying you got the suspension lifted… & the fact I'm over heard a conversation with Kale & Vegeta through the scouters." He finished dryly. He'd answered her so she answered him.

"Well yeh- but I did it all coz I wanted that stupid suspension lifted. Let's get that clear first. At the time I hadn't planned to sleep with him. I had actually been on my way to yours…. But he found me & took me to his place. That's when I thought of asking him to lift the suspension, but things got more complicated &.." Abbie was cut off when Raditz sealed her mouth with a kiss. Abbie looked at him, eyes wide but his were shut. He raised a hand & softly stroked the side of her face, soothing her. She closed her eyes again & savoured every second. She hated it when it ended.

" It's much appreciated." He smiled, taking her hand again & standing up, bringing her with him.

" So you don't care I slept with him." Abbie didn't want to bring it up again but wanted to be clear, following as Raditz began to lead her out of the room.

"I couldn't care less." 'Oh Raditz.' Abbie cooed in her head, following him.

Abbie occupied herself by typing away on her laptop. She was used to long journeys, her dads family lived in Liverpool & her mum's in Coventry. She had to endure 3-4 hour journeys travelling in between them. She'd even been travelling from 6-8 hours on the odd occasion. As long as she had her cd player or laptop she was ok.

She sat on a small bed in a cabin, typing down what had been happening in a diary like account. Abbie didn't waste any time in describing Vegeta & Raditz in words, fining it hard to describe how Raditz made her feel. Eventually Abbie began to write down how, she thought, the guys felt about her but found she could really write that much.

Thinking she had a case of writers block Abbie got up & walked to the small circular window & stared out at the stars & planets. For space they seemed to be travelling really quickly. She looked at the stars & found each one was a different shade of colour, like snow flakes, no two were the same. The small planets that looked like they were surrounded by a glowing galaxy, like loads of microscopic fairy lights.

" Beautiful aren't they?" Raditz's voice seeped into her ears. Abbie felt like he'd just appeared, she didn't hear the door open. She nodded, watching as the ship passed a lilac shade star.

" I've never seen the stars like this." She heard Raditz move around in the room & waited till he stopped. "What do you think of them?" She asked dreamily.

" Never really looked at them. They're just small glowing rocks to me." He said dryly.

" From earth they looked tiny, nothing much to look at unless it was a clear night. …but now….they're breathtaking." She sighed happily.

" Well we all have our own opinions." Abbie teared herself away from the view & looked at Raditz. He was just lying down on the bed, hands behind his head. He looked back at her, face blank. "What!" Abbie laughed & turned back to the stars.

"So, what have you been doing?" Abbie asked. Raditz sighed & looked at the laptop.

"Checking everyone knows their job & are ready…it's as boring as hell."

"I suppose it's just like big waiting game."

"Yep. 3 hours gone, 5 to go. I'm gonna get some sleep, it'll help pass the time." Abbie sighed & closed her eyes, checking to see if she was tired. She could never force herself to sleep, she just couldn't.

" I might just take a nice long bath." '& shrivel up like a prune in the process.' She laughed quietly.

Abbie remembered what she had to do in return for going to Earth. She tried to imagine what Raditz would look like in super Saiyan form. She'd seen modified pictures on the internet but she knew it'd be different. A glowing angel. She already knew what Vegeta would look like. She half dreaded the day they became super Saiyans because then they wouldn't have any need for her, she dreaded they'd just toss her aside.

Raditz yawned & hauled himself up.

"Well, I'm gonna get some sleep. After all, I don't know what we'll be doing on earth." He started to head for the door. "Vegeta's bound to have some plan in mind." He mumbled. "That's a interesting piece of work you have there." He smiled, shutting the door. Abbie's heart froze & she ran to her laptop. She'd left her work up & Raditz must have seen it. 'Hold on!...' She scrolled down & saw there was more to the piece- a piece she hadn't wrote. 'Raditz must have wrote this.'

_You don't need to describe how Raditz feels because he can write it for you in three simple words; I love you._

Raditz walked into the room to get Abbie. He found Abbie asleep on the bed, smiling. 'Take it she read the note.' He

smiled & sat down next to her, gently rocking her till she woke.

Abbie groaned & rolled onto her back.

"What!" She moaned, annoyed she'd been woke when she was having such a nice dream.

"We've landed." Abbie's eyes snapped open. She sat up & hugged Raditz, which surprised him slightly.

" Thanks for the note Raditz, you're so sweet." Raditz struggled not to blush.

"Well as long as no-one else sees that 'note.'"

Abbie moved off the bed & stood up. She quickly packed all her stuff up. She put her scouter on & began to head out of the room. She found Raditz following & took his hand. She couldn't wait to show him her world.

Raditz directed her to the ships main door & Abbie had him open it as quickly as he could. She was excited to see her home again.

She watched the door slowly lift open & wished it would be quicker. She watched as the land slowly began to appear & she finally realised where she was. She ran out & looked around, grinning from ear to ear. They hadn't landed anywhere special, but they _had _managed to land in a huge field in the country side near her home. It was the field where she'd kept her horse when she was teenager. Here the sun was beginning to set & the stars, they'd passed earlier, were beginning to glow.

"Home." Abbie sighed happily. "Home sweet home."

She began to walk off &Raditz just stood & watched her, yawning every so often as he took his time to wake up.

He watched as Abbie slowly & steadily climbed a tree. He began to get concerned when Abbie got to quite a dangerous height, but she obviously knew the tree well.

"Raditz." Abbie waved. "Come here, I'll point out a few things." Raditz walked over & climbed the tree with ease, getting to her side in no time.

Abbie looked at the view of the countryside, remembering every little detail. She pointed to her nan's house not too far away.

"That's my nan's. My granddad used to do some great barbecues in the summer. We'd eat them under the apple trees in the mini orchard (only four trees.) & tease my mum because she'd have to eat other food because she was a vegetarian." Abbie recalled. "He's get everything out. Cook everything. Chicken, beef, steak, lamb….I'd eat more meat than vegetable no matter how much my mum told me not to." Abbie laughed. Raditz groaned, holding his stomach.

"Oh, don't! I just remembered I haven't ate today, apart from 1 meal." Abbie smiled & looked at the tree.

" Well the gas you sent killed everyone but could it have poisoned anything else."

"It just killed everything that breathed…I don't really know how. Plants should be fine."

" Good." Abbie reached to another branch & took a couple of apples. She gave most of them to Raditz, keeping one for herself. "Have an apple." She took a bite & began to look around again.

As earth food wasn't as filling as Saiyans food Raditz had cleared the tree before he was done.

Abbie had spotted her house & had climbed out of the tree. By this time the ship was firing up again, ready to move on the other side of Earth. 'I wonder where Vegeta is?'

" Abbie, I think it's time I seen this 'house' of yours." Raditz purred, appearing at her side. His tail wrapped round her waist, one arm around her front, hand cupping her side. Abbie smiled & tilted her head to the side as the other hand cleared her hair from her neck.

"To do what?" She whispered, grinning. He bent down & inhaled her scent, shuddering with pleasure & beginning to get very hot.

"Guess." He whispered sensually into her ear, kissing all the way up her neck.

"But what about Vegeta?" Abbie forced herself to ask incase he suddenly appeared and seen them. She almost collapsed to the floor, legless, when Raditz laughed a seductive purr like laugh, like a cat, it almost melting her insides.

"He hasn't shown up…he's probably exploring. Screw him!" Abbie smirked & took Raditz's hand from her, ready to take him to hers.

They were half way down the nearby street when they found Vegeta, bag over his shoulder, looking down the street, at the houses. Abbie laughed as Raditz cursed quite loudly behind her. Vegeta turned round & frowned.

" This is a very odd world." He snorted, not looking very impressed. "From information I've been told a family of an average of four would live in each of these buildings….You humans must breed really quickly-it's foul!"

He walked up to the two.

"Well Abbie? Come on, where's you're home?" Abbie sighed & pointed in the direction.

"It'll take a good hour on foot." Abbie didn't want to walk. She didn't want to have to drive them there either.

" So we'll fly there." Raditz said, wrapping a arm tightly around Abbie's waist. Abbie watched as Vegeta rose into the air & nothing seemed more abnormal to her. Raditz picked Abbie up & lay her across his arms. Abbie clung tightly to Raditz as he slowly rose into the air, her grip unbreakable.

"Oh god!" She groaned. Raditz tilted his head so he could see Abbie's face & smiled.

" I won't drop you. " He laughed, nudging her playfully. Abbie was in no mood to laugh. She'd always wanted to know what it was like to fly but the stupid thing was that she was scared of heights. She could stand on high buildings but anywhere where she didn't have a secure footing she completely freaked out. "What's wrong?"

"I'm scared of heights-They freak me out." She buried her face in the crook of Raditz's neck, screwing her eyes shut.

" Come on Raditz!" Vegeta barked. " I hate to break the little scene between you two but the quicker we get started, the quicker I get to becoming a super Saiyan, the sooner it is till Frieza's end." Raditz snarled in annoyance.

" Fine." Both Saiyans raised their power & a white aura appeared round them. Abbie could feel Raditz's power tingle in her skin, this just filled with dread & she held on for dear life.

The flight itself didn't take long, less than 5 minutes, but to Abbie it felt like a year. Raditz had tried to coax her into looking at the view but Abbie wasn't having any of it. She just gripped tighter around his neck. By the time they'd landed Abbie was surprised Raditz's neck wasn't bleeding like mad from when Abbie was forced to peep, to make sure they hadn't missed her home.

Raditz gently helped Abbie to her feet & then tended to his sore neck. They'd stopped in a street not too far from Abbie's home. Abbie instantly began to walk home, almost in a trance, walking quickly & confidently. Vegeta & Raditz trailed behind, looking around. As she got closer Abbie's pace got slower & slower. As her house finally came into view her walk was nothing more than a creep. Vegeta & Raditz stood either aside of her.

"What's wrong?" Vegeta asked, voice slightly concerned. Abbie completely froze.

"I can't go in?" Abbie began to tremble. "How do I know my family aren't in there, rotting away." She began to collapse & Vegeta grabbed her & embraced her before Raditz could.

" The gas was bio-degradable, it's second design feature was to clean up the dead. But, Raditz, go in & check anyway." Abbie gave Raditz the house number & he grudgingly walked away. Abbie watched as Raditz broke down the door, her heart deathly numb.

Vegeta could sense the tenseness & confusion Abbie's mind & sat her down on the grass, crouching down oppersite her. "Abbie, don't forget this is reality, not a dream. There's nothing to be confused about. What you see is real." Abbie's eyes began to water. Vegeta saw this & sighed, sitting himself down & holding her in a intimate embrace. Abbie broke down again & Vegeta just gently shushed & spoke comforts to her.

Raditz finished his inspection in no time, not really looking in detail. He stepped outside & instantly filled with rage as he saw the scene between Vegeta & Abbie. His fists balled into marble hard fists & he stormed over to them.

"Nothing dead there, no clothes no nothing." His voice was icy & stern. Vegeta got up & smirked at Raditz, knowing perfectly well Raditz didn't like him touching Abbie. His eyes confident & never loosing contact with his while Abbie got up, legs wobbling & threatening to give way.

"Raditz." Abbie called weakly, reaching out for him & almost falling into his arms. Raditz broke eye contact with Vegeta, wrapping his arms & tail protectively round Abbie & stroking her hair with one hand, clearing it from her tears. Now it was Raditz who smirked confidently, the prince just walked on & into the house. Raditz gathered Abbie up in his arms & carried her into her house.

Vegeta was rummaging around & getting things out of cupboard in no time. weirdly enough, he had found the tv in no time- not that there was anything on.

Abbie directed Raditz up the stairs to her room & he sat her down on her bed. Abbie patted the space beside her & Raditz sat down. She watched him for a couple of seconds & could tell he as slightly pissed off.

"I take it you're finally beginning to get annoyed at Vegeta touching me." She said dryly, rubbing his arm, coaxing him to talk. Raditz sighed & shook his head meaninglessly, rubbing his face.

"I'll be honest, I am starting to get angry about the fact you slept with him." Abbie rolled her eyes.

" You don't hate _me _for that do you? You know I done it for you." At this Raditz turned round & looked her straight in the eyes. Abbie could instantly feel him in her mind, making her careful of what she thought.

" Then answer me this-& please be honest...You feel for him, I know that." Abbie went to protest but found she wouldn't have much to protest about. "But….when you had sex with him, I'm starting to think you weren't exactly unwilling or-"

"Raditz!" Abbie stopped him before he could wind himself up anymore. She got off the bed & walked round so she knelt in front of him, arms resting on his knees. "Look. You're a man, you must get moments when you wonder what it'd be like to fuck some girl you see or don't really know well, well I felt like that Vegeta for a while." She took one of Raditz's hands in hers. " It was purely curiosity & I'm going to avoid anything like that with him from now on…I also feel like that whole scenario towards you too." She grinned. " I get curious about you too but I can tell you now, I love you more than him, already…I love you so much more." It eased Raditz that Abbie sounded incredibly honest confident. "..Vegeta just tries to make me feel like that for him again but I'd never do that again…Now I'm not going to say I don't get urges towards Vegeta but that's because he's very smooth…I can't trust him like I trust you. I haven't even slept with you & I love you more than I can describe- & I am not lying!"

Raditz looked at her straight in the eyes, his tail wrapping round her waist & bringing her up with him as he stood up. He curled a finger under her chin & brought her closer to his lips.

"Now we're clear on that little detail….I'm warning you now...I'm not a soppy baka lover." He whispered, wrapping an arm around Abbie's back & pressing her against her chest. Abbie put her arms around Raditz's neck, stroking the back of his neck with one hand. "How about we just forget about this whole Vegeta thing?-Hell!-let's forget about Vegeta!" Raditz smirked, lowering them both down to the bed. Abbie lay on his chest & groaned silently as he kissed along her jaw & then to her mouth. Abbie loved this original way of arousing her.

"My, you certainly have your own way with things." Abbie said seductively, running her fingers through the front of his hair.

"Shush." Raditz was getting way too horny to talk. He kissed her passionately, totally different to Vegeta, intimate, careful, yet ever so forceful. His fingers reached the rim of the chest armour & he broke the kiss, growling as he was denied. Abbie didn't even try with the armour; she just lay there, & savoured every touch, feeling like it was a long-waited relief.

He was so curious it was erotic.

Raditz rolled them both over so Abbie lay on her back & Raditz knelt over her. He slotted her out of the armour & did the same to himself. Abbie literally pulled him to her, both of them kissing wildly. Abbie's fingers ran over his toned chest & smiled as they kissed.

Raditz was just about to make his move when Vegeta cleared his throat rather loudly. Raditz froze, looking straight through Abbie like she wasn't there, eyes narrowed with rage. Raditz growled angrily & got off Abbie. Abbie couldn't help but feel annoyed too.

"Don't you have anything else to do!" Raditz snarled, voice full of venom. He slipped into his armour again, more annoyed at the fact it was so soon. Vegeta ignored the disgruntled Saiyan's comment & walked into the room.

"Business before pleasure, Raditz." Raditz barked a insult in Saiyan native tongue but Vegeta barked back in a dangerous tone. Abbie quickly got up & began to head cupboard, with her videos in, before the two began fighting.

She found them & quickly began to pile them up on the bed. The Saiyans didn't even notice this, both staring relentlessly at each other, again. Abbie had them piled up in no time & snorted a laugh as she looked at the Saiyans. They were both like statues, neither blinking or moving, apart from tails.

"Guys, I've got the videos." They still didn't move. "Vegeta, Raditz, hello?" Still nothing. She sighed & left them to it.

She slotted a certain video into the machine. She sat down in the bed & began to watch it. It was the Frieza saga, when Frieza was beginning his transformations. Seeing as Vegeta was facing the screen & Raditz had his back to it, Vegeta's attention was the first to waver. Instead of simply giving up, he went out in true Vegeta style. He punched Raditz, hard, in the stomach. As Raditz doubled over & gasped for air Vegeta snorted & walked past.

"Is that Frieza!" Vegeta asked, sitting next to her. Abbie just nodded & pointed to Goku.

"& that's the first every super Saiyan. Goku, or as you should know him Kakarrot." Raditz stood up straight & span round. "Of course, he's already a lot more different to what he is now. Sit down & learn." Abbie said, getting up & pointing to where she'd sat. Raditz walked over but walked as far away on the bed from Vegeta as he could.

While the two awed at what they saw Abbie went downstairs to look for something to eat. She couldn't wait too have some good old Earth food. She looked in the fridge & cupboards & found some of her old fav's.

"Wow! Mum must have gone shopping before the inevitable." She started chucking out the food & piling it up behind her. "Pizza's, ice cream, chocolate, & look, I could make pancakes with this stuff." Abbie began to rummage around the kitchen.

Soon the kitchen began to fill with the smell gorgeous. Abbie had cooked the pizza first. She walked into the living room & to the table at the end of the room & as about to eat when she suddenly felt very aware.

"You know, if I was another Saiyan, or even if, you had bad luck, one of Frieza's henchmen-you wouldn't have made it to that table. You need to learn to be more aware." Abbie relaxed as she recognised the voice.

" How did you get here. I didn't even see you leave the ship. I thought you'd changed your mind, Bardock." He came & sat down with her, taking a slice of pizza & looking at it curiously.

"I did a little looking around, little survey of how the gas worked out. I'm starving though…." He frowned at the pizza. "What's this?" Abbie smiled & took a bite out of a slice herself.

"This is a pizza. I love these. I can't really describe what it's like, just try it.." Bardock smelt it & frowned. Abbie laughed & took another bite. "It's not poisonous." She laughed.

"I know!" Bardock snapped, smiling too. "I just don't know what this yellow stuff is"

"Cheese, I love the stuff! Come on Bardock, you're a fighter, surely you can summon up enough courage to try it." Bardock glared at her, not amused at how big a deal she made it sound but Abbie just smiled back. Eventually he closed his eyes & bit it. "There you go." Abbie finished her slice, not waiting for an answer, more concerned with the pizza getting cold.

"Not bad." Bardock smiled, nodding to himself, finishing the slice in seconds. Abbie gave him another slice & the pizza was gone in no time.

By night Abbie was in the garden, remembering happy memories & beginning to sort herself out mentally. She knew it was understandable that she'd be upset that her family & friends were gone but she knew that Saiyans weren't used to seeing such a emotion so often, she guessed that it would get annoying soon if it wasn't already, even to Raditz. After all Saiyans saw crying & sobbing as a stupid weak emotion. However she was a human & a girl at that & when it came to that time of the month & she began to let the emotions get to her then she'd be in hysterics & warring on everyone's nerves in no time.

She lay quite comfortably on the smooth worn patio slabs, staring at the sky & at the stars as they came out.

Raditz & Vegeta were still watching the DBZ videos & Bardock had shot off to start looking around for any machines &devices that took his fancy.

Abbie sighed happily & put her arms behind her head, looking at the stars & remembering how beautiful they looked close up, disappointed that they all looked white from earth.

In a way she was glad all this had happened. Earth life was steadily getting worse in her eyes; wars, pollution, money becoming more & more of vitality. She had been beginning to hate life & get depressed…but then all this happened. Maybe life had got better for her, no more fatty foods & no snobs to deal with; she now lived on a planet full of warriors & was in league with the king! He wasn't about to let her get hurt anytime soon, nor Prince Vegeta. So when the king got everything from her she'd still have place in Vegeta's heart, even if they weren't lovers. She just dreaded the day when Vegeta fell in love wit some other Saiyan & took a mate, from then on she didn't know how her life would change. Part of her didn't care, just as long as Raditz was there for her, he didn't _have _to love her, just be her friend.

She heard the Saiyans enter the living room behind her. Abbie just closed her eyes & listened to the wind move the world around her, leaving the two to talk about how they were gonna beat the other to become a super Saiyan.

'It's unfair-I know so much about them & they hardly know anything about me…at least they know _how _I know about them…. They each know different things about me. Vegeta knows about me in bed, Bardock knows about me physically & mentally thanks to my breakdown not too long ago…Raditz knows about my personality & who I really love-but I really want him to know about my..' She smiled. '….dirty side.' She giggled quietly to herself & bit her bottom lip anxiously.

"I'd say." Came a familiar voice & Abbie's eyes snapped open.

There, on top of her, knelt Raditz, pinning her waist down in between his thighs, his hands on the ground next to her arms, leaving him hovering over her. His eyes, bright & alert, glared straight into her wide eyes. She could feel him in her mind & she couldn't deny the shiver of surprise & slight fear down her spine.

"What did you say?" She whispered & Raditz smirked, getting up so Abbie could sit up.

"I said 'I'd say'." He said coolly watching as Abbie pressed up on her elbows, trying not to be too suggestive with her bust.

"You'd say what?" Abbie gave him a accusing glare. Raditz continued to look straight into her eyes, his tail coming round & stroking down her spine.

"I need to get to know your dirty side little miss?" He grinned like a cat to a mouse. Abbie immediately froze, not realising she's been speaking out loud….but she was sure she hadn't, no, she was positive! But still, it was little un-nerving, she had been calm but the sudden change of atmosphere wasn't really to her liking in her current thoughtful mood.

"Where did you get that idea?" She tried to sound innocent but Raditz was still lingering in her mind.

"You were….giving of vibes." Abbie just shook her head at the obvious lie & began to try to get out from in between Raditz's thighs. (oh what a phrase!) But he wasn't willing to let her go easily. "Oh come on Abb's." He purred, tightening his tail around her waist. Abbie began to get a little annoyed & pushed Raditz away with all her strength. Raditz chuckled & seized her hands, holding them against his chest.

"You can't say you don't want this?" His voice teased her. Abbie stopped & just looked away, avoiding Raditz's gaze.

"Vegeta?-" Abbie began.

"-Out." He replied, tilting his head & coming closer, inhaling her scent & beginning to purr quietly, like an ouzaru. "I managed to get him to bugger off… He should be gone for a good hour or two." Abbie could feel Raditz's body heat rising as he began to get aroused. She felt left out, as she hardly felt aroused.

While he was beginning to slip into a testosterone trance Abbie took the opportunity & slipped out from under him, heading for the door patio door.

Again she didn't know why she was denying him like this, she wanted him badly but she just didn't feel like now was the right time. Raditz quickly snapped out of his trance & headed after her. When they'd got inside Raditz gave up & forcefully sat down on the leather sofa, taking off his armour & lying down- in a obvious, child like, strop. Abbie watched him, as he began to get comfortable, before walking into the kitchen, next to the living room, & sitting herself on the surface. "I know you're angry at me so spit it out & let's get it over with." She said in a bored tone, like a teenager to their parents. After a moment or two she heard Raditz move about restlessly.

"You still love Vegeta! It's clear! You can sleep with him, no fuss, but when it comes to me you drag it out & then don't let it get any ware! I must congratulate you though, you fooled me into thinking you cared but I suppose you re more like a Saiyan than I thought." Abbie buried he face in he hands & groaned loudly, still listening as Raditz went on. "It happened so quick between you & Vegeta & this is how you treat the person you say you love! Thanks but no thanks, I'd rather be alone! Better to be alone than to be tortured like you do to me!...I mean come on Abbie! Why do you do this! I don't understand?"

"Because I want it to be right!" Abbie yelled before she could stop herself. She got off the counter & stood in the doorway in between the rooms. She looked fondly at Raditz but Raditz refused to look back. "I just get a horrible unsatisfactory feeling & I know I won't get any pleasure from your love if I was to go ahead. The Vegeta thing is a whole different story that goes back to by early teens so don't start that again…. I love you SO much Raditz! I'm just mentally struggling for some reason. You have believe me when I say it. I love you. I almost fear the day you don't love me because you're my comfort in this new life." Raditz's eyes drifted to her face for a second but then darted back to his feet. " I love your personality, you looks. I love all the little things that make you so unique from any other person I've ever known." She closed her watering eyes, just praying Raditz would understand & not spit all this back at her. "I love your unpredictability, your gentleness, your understanding. I love your eyes, your build, I even love your hair! I love the way your curiosity can make you recklessness at times. I love the way you keep me wondering, when it comes to trying to figure you out." A tear ran down her cheek. "I especially love the fact that just when I think I know something about you for sure you completely surprise me….I love-" A finger suddenly lay on her lips.

"Sshh" The finger disappeared & a solemn kiss took its place, Abbie instantly felt at ease. She felt two strong arms wrap around her & bring her close to the source. Abbie opened her eyes & smiled as she saw Raditz's closed eyes, his face a mask of passion & intimate gentleness. She felt Raditz in her mind again & let him do what he wanted. The kiss stopped after, what seemed, a perfect amount of time & Raditz looked right into her eyes, smiling slightly, still holding her in a close embrace.

"Ok Abbie, I won't make it difficult." He stroked her hair fondly, both just stood there enjoying the blissful seconds that passed by.

"You surprised me again." Abbie whispered, her voice barely more than a whisper as to not break the calm aura.

Raditz chuckled to himself & brought her over the sofa, sitting her on his lap.

" I felt it was what you needed." He kissed her sweetly on the cheek. "…besides, you wouldn't shut up." He joked, Abbie pouted falsely & hit him gently on the arm.

She manoeuvred herself so she knelt on the sofa,_ his_ waist in between _her_ thighs.

"Isn't there anything on this planet you want to see?" She mused, wrapping her arms around Raditz's neck, looking confidently into his eyes.

"I was a little curious to see what was so great about this planet that would make you cry." He said honestly. "I don't know that much about this planet, apart from what I seen when I got you, & I'm not too bothered." Abbie tried to think of what might interest the violence addicted Saiyan, but nothing came to mind.

"So what do you think to this Super Saiyan thing?" Abbie was expecting him to go on & on about how he was gonna train harder to achieve it, but she wasn't too bothered, quite content to listen.

"Well…I haven't really thought seriously about it. I still don't really know what makes the change. I just know that that version of Kakarrot is completely different to the real Kakarrot…he's just like me or any other Saiyan. All I can figure out is that it happened when his friend died & Kakarrot got really angry." Abbie nodded & smiled in a plasticy fake way Raditz picked this up in no time. "Anyway, this must all be really boring to you." Abbie sighed & relaxed, kissing him.

"I love the way you already know so much about me." Raditz laughed & placed his hands on her hips. "I love the way you touch me." Abbie laughed.

"Don't make me shut you up again." He laughed back.  
"Ok, ok. I give up."

Suddenly a huge rumble disturbed the content silence & Raditz went bright red, grasping his stomach & cursing in his native tongue. Abbie burst out laughing, almost falling off the sofa backwards, grasping the air desperately & finally falling off it. As she rubbed her sore tail bone it was Raditz's turn to laugh. He leant down & helped Abbie back up.

"Ow!" She said bluntly, tenderly dabbing her butt with her hand.  
"You ok?" Raditz laughed, placing his own hand over Abbie's. Abbie's face was tense & awkward.

"No- I need some ice!" Abbie headed out of the room & into the kitchen.

As she rummaged around Abbie found a huge variety of food & brilliant idea finally came to her.

"Raditz?...How much do you trust me?- out of one to ten." A hesitant silence followed. When Raditz finally answered & it wasn't the most reassuring answer.

"6 to 7… it depends on what you have planned." He tried to make up. Abbie hesitated herself, not sure how to phrase her plan, grabbing the frozen peas & covering her arse while she thought.

"Well you're hungry aren't you?-well I've got some stuff you could…sample." Raditz laughed loudly.

"You best have a lot of samples cause I'm starving!" Abbie began to gather the food on the surface.

"Plenty."

Abbie walked back into the room, smiling suspiciously & hiding something behind her back. Raditz arched an eyebrow as he watched her sit next to him.

"What are you up to?" Raditz asked dryly. Abbie pouted & glared at him, eventually grinning.

"You're going to have to trust me now because I want you to wear this blindfold." This seemed to alarm him for a second.  
"Why?"

"Because I'm going to feed you some fruit & I want you to tell me whether you like it or not." Raditz's accusing glare didn't change & Abbie laughed quietly & produced the black blindfold. "Don't worry, I won't poison you! I don't poison people who I love. Now sit on the floor so I can get this on you." She ordered smiling, getting behind Raditz & putting the blindfold on.

She quickly ran into the kitchen & walked back with the fruit. She knelt close to him & struggled not to laugh a Raditz didn't have a clue what was going on. She didn't even know if he'd ever ate fruit on Vegetasei. He just looked straight ahead, she waved her hand in front of his face to check if he would notice but nothing happened. His clueless-ness made Abbie want to kiss him again but she knew he wouldn't keep the blind on after that, getting too suspicious.

"Right, open up." Abbie bit her bottom lip, looking at his un-naturally white teeth in awe. She picked up a apple slice & held it in his mouth just so it didn't touch his teeth, hovering in between his teeth. "Now bite-not too hard." She watched as he cautiously ate it. She even helped herself to a piece. "Well?"

"Not bad-next." Abbie picked up a orange piece & doing the same. Then she got a pear, banana, lemon (which he didn't react _that_ badly to) & then her fav-strawberry. Abbie had loads of these & they were almost all gone when it came to Raditz getting any. Abbie let Raditz finish the rest of the fruit but knew she had to let him have a taster at least. Abbie had a special plan for the strawberries.

"Now this one is called a strawberry. I love these loads so you aren't going to get loads of these." She warned. She grinned as she got closer & knelt so she was right in front of him. She bit off the end & fought back the laughter as she ran it over Raditz's lips like lip balm. She then placed it in his mouth but held onto the end so he didn't eat the stump. He bit it & instantly smiled.

"Now _that_ I like." He grinned. Abbie said nothing & grabbed the last one, biting off the end.

"Want another?" Raditz opened his empty mouth again & Abbie leant closer, breath out in a different direction so he didn't notice. She traced his mouth with it again, Raditz's lips quivering, wanting to lick his lips. Just the sight of this tempted Abbie so much. Too much. She placed the strawberry back in the bowel & got closer, slowly taking off the blindfold.

"Is that all I get?" Raditz said, a little annoyed. He then studied Abbie's grin & frowned.

"No.." Abbie wrapped her arms loosely around his neck. "..You get me." She wasted no longer & forced herself on him.

At first Raditz gently pushed her away, taking off the blindfold & looking at her for a couple of seconds. Abbie wasn't put off by this, she just sat there, a naughty grin on her face. Raditz could tell what she had planned by the expression in her eyes.

"Nice." He approved. He looked at her through narrowed eyes & smirked. Abbie leant into him & smirked back, wrapping he arms around Raditz's neck. She sat cosily on his lap.

"Now how about a kiss." She whispered into his ear, tilting her head back to face his & he purred, leaning towards her now.

They kissed hungrily, breathing heavily as they both knew they weren't going to stop for anything or anyone.

Raditz yanked the armor of himself, stopping for only a couple of seconds. Abbie didn't have her armour on from when they were disturbed in her room. Abbie instantly ran her fingers over his body, breathing quicker as she felt the heat. She lay down onto her back, bringing Raditz with her. His fingers found Abbie's top in no time, carefully ripping down the centre of the top, going down all the way to her legs. Abbie arched her back away from the floor & bit her lip as she felt him pull the clothes from her, pants & all, & then cover every part of her body in kisses as he made his way back up. They began kissing passionately & ferociously. Raditz growled sensually & deeply in his throat as his let his lips explore Abbie's body, Abbie responded with a quiet groan & ran her fingers though his hair, one hand then encouraged him on, clawing his back like a kitten. As Raditz got down to Abbie's stomach he let one free arm stroke the inside of her thigh, he placed the other around her back, keeping her near. Abbie closed her eyes & laughed throatily as she let Raditz have his way with her, sending pleasure right up her spine, intoxicating her blood. Raditz slowly worked his kisses back up Abbie's body, as he was bigger & stronger than her yet he was surprisingly careful, yet relentlessly passionate. Abbie panted wildly as Raditz covered the tops of her busts in kisses & teasing her hardened nibbles with his tongue. Raditz's hardened shaft nudged against her stomach, dangerously near her opening, then he began nibbling Abbie's earlobes, all this making her orgasm near. As he got to her face she resumed kissing him passionately & couldn't help but feel like Raditz was waiting for something. He began fingering around Abbie's opening, making her mad with pleasure & pushing herself into her orgasm. As her eyes rolled back in pleasure Raditz took advantage & pushed himself into her. Abbie screamed & clung onto Raditz as he pounded into her, her whole body was out of control with pleasure & Raditz continued kissing Abbie's body as he relieved himself in pleasure. Raditz kept Abbie near as she shivered from her orgasm but not letting it faze him, he just continued to pound into her & then empty himself into her. After a couple of minutes Raditz finally he drew himself out & held Abbie as she fell out of her orgasm & collapsed. The whole thing had been one fit of speed & passion & it had took a toll on her body, these sudden rushes of pleasure. He patted her gently on the cheek in a attempt to bring her round, but it was no use, Abbie was completely drained & was out cold. Raditz smiled to himself.

He lay, quietly, next to her for a coupe of minutes more, just thinking whilst staring at the odd lighting on the ceiling. 'That was good….. but not the best.' He sighed & stretched out on the carpet, yawning, looking out side through the patio windows. It was pitch black outside, 'Abbie could be out for the rest of the night,' he yawned again. 'I know_ I_ will be soon….those doors are huge- transparent too-good job Vegeta didn't come back or boy! Would he have had a sight to behold!' He laughed quietly. Raditz sat himself up & looked around the room in more dept, trying to figure out why humans had certain things & what they did. In his absentmindedness his tail wrapped itself round Abbie protectively, her presence still in his mind. 'Humans are definitely weird.' He concluded, looking at Abbie & smiling again. 'This one's no exception.'

Abbie wasn't even moving, so weak that she hadn't the strength to even fidget in her sleep. Raditz decided to call it a night & picked Abbie up & carried her up stairs.

Instead of taking Abbie to her bedroom Raditz took her to the master bed room seeing as it was the only room with a double bed. He wanted to sleep next to Abbie so he could be sure Vegeta wouldn't try anything if he came back in the night. He could feel the goosebumps rise, on Abbie's skin, against his bare skin & held her closer. Abbie cuddled, unconsciously, closer to him. Raditz felt his heart warm as he looked at her, this delicate being in his strong arms, the contrast seemed unusually natural. Abbie began to get colder & she groaned quietly. Raditz shook his head. Stopping him from dawdling anymore & continued across the room. He lay her in the cream bed sheets & pulled the quilt over her. Abbie immediately reacted & smiled, cuddling up. Raditz laughed at this, walking to the other side to get in bed with her. He wrapped an arm wrapped around her waist, leaving his tail off the edge of the bed, so there was no danger of Abbie rolling onto it during the night. In no time he'd drifted off.

Vegeta entered the living room & suddenly gagged for air. 'Oh my goodness! That smell!' He ran over to the patio doors & forced one open all the way, panting for air. 'I knew it! The man must live on testosterone!' He pulled all sorts of faces as unwanted mental images forced themselves into his mind. 'Oh jeez!...I don't want to go upstairs incase of what I see but there is no way in hell I can stay down here!'

Eventually Vegeta forced himself upstairs, but made it clear he was coming as he stamped his feet on the stairs.

He looked in every room & when he found the two he just got more angry when he found them cuddled together in the bed. 'I don't need this!' he gave up & settled in Abbie's bed for the night, enjoying her scent, seeing as he couldn't enjoy the real thing.

Abbie was up before anyone, she'd had a shower, got dressed & had everything ready for breakfast. She was all hyper, looking forward to the day ahead. The day couldn't start quick enough, the sleeping Saiyans weren't helping.

She'd tried shaking them but nothing would wake them. So she decided to test their reactions- maybe reflexes. She stood on the landing in between the two bedrooms & inhaled as much air as she could in one breath. 'Right, here I go.' She counted to three & then screamed as loud as she could, burning her vocal cords & frying her throat.

"SHIT!" Raditz yelled, clambering frantically from the quilt.

"WHAT'S GOING ON!" Vegeta roared, leaping out of the bed. They both ran onto the landing & met the hysterical Abbie, lying on the floor, clasping her sides as they ached. Vegeta snarled & headed back into the bedroom.

"Very funny Abbie." Raditz said dryly, helping Abbie up.

"Sorry, it's just I want to get off to start with my fav part of the mission…free shopping." Raditz sighed, knowing he should have expected this. He turned around, starting back into the room. "I'll make you a big breakfast if you don't go back to sleep." Abbie tried not too sound too needy. The mention of food caught his interest anyway, soon bringing out Vegeta as well.

Abbie had cooked everything edible in the house while the two Saiyans took it in turns to have a shower. Vegeta, obviously, went first but, once Raditz was in the shower, Vegeta took to talk to Abbie.

"So…what are you going to be looking for today?" He deliberately delayed what he really wanted to talk about, not wanting to be predictable. Abbie looked over her shoulder for a second & smiled to herself, looking back at the pancakes she was cooking.

"Clothes, computer stuff, jewellery, something along those lines."

"Am I right in expecting you'll want a lot of stuff."  
"Oh yeh. I want to get some clothes for you two as well." Vegeta frowned, staring at her back, as she cooked something in front of her. "Don't worry, I won't make you look like a fool." She handed him a pancake with lemon & sugar on & left him to examine it.

Before he got distracted & began to gorge himself in food, Vegeta placed it aside & stepped closer to Abbie.

"What were you thinking last night Abbie?" Abbie sighed & rolled her eyes.  
"Listen Vegeta, you, may be a prince & you may be one of the most powerful beings in your race but none of that stuff phases me. I won't be intimidated. I do _feel _for you but I don't _love_ you." Vegeta snarled angrily ready to bark back but he could see it in Abbie's eyes that she wanted to get this all out. " & if I ever _did_ love you I know your dad wouldn't allow it because of something like-keeping the royal blood line clean. Besides, I've always loved Raditz. That time when you found me in the corridor & took me back to yours, I was looking for Raditz's place." Vegeta's fists tightened. Abbie knew that if she was to be welcome back on Vegetasei she'd have to calm him & quick. "Please don't be mad Vegeta. You may like me now but wait till some beautiful Saiyan noble shows up, you'll instantly fall in love & you'll be happy. I'm no noble & I'd only show you up." She smiled gently, trying to encourage Vegeta to smile but not much happened. "I think you're a wonderful man-a real hunk- do you know that-by the same way I found out about you- tons of people on this planet would have worshiped the ground you walked on…." Risking enraging Raditz now if he came down, she turned to Vegeta & held his face in her hands. "…Don't be mad at me, or Raditz, but I'm not one of those people anymore." She saw Vegeta's face dull a shade but she kept happy knowing that Vegeta's love her was just a phase-positive even. "Sorry." She leant forward & kissed him on the lips, careful not to let it drag. When they parted she apologised again& quickly headed upstairs, out of the way.

Raditz was there to greet her on the landing.

"You heard that didn't you?" Abbie said dryly.

"It's hard not to when there's only three of us in the house." He kissed her on the cheek. "You handled it very well-I'm very proud of you." He began to head downstairs. "Anyway, I best go calm the prince. You know, let him insult me until he feels superior again." He smiled, disappearing into the living room.

Later on, Abbie had finally managed to direct the Saiyans to town. She'd took them around the food shops & cafes first, so they could stuff themselves contently if needs be. She then dragged them to a classy clothes shop. Abbie pointed out what to avoid wearing, told them to go for the bigger clothes because of their build & then quickly snook next door to 'Claires Accessories' to nick some stuff.

When she returned Raditz & Vegeta still hadn't picked anything. They burst into fits of laughter when they saw Abbie appear in little devil horns on her, pitch fork in one hand & a bag bulging with little trinkets at her side. Abbie just pouted & put the bag down.

"Now…." She grinned sinisterly, shutting the Saiyans up completely. "You two have to try on everything, from jumpers to…" She twirling the plastic pitch fork round in her fingers. "..underwear."

"I thought _you _were meant to be getting clothes & stuff?" Vegeta asked, arching an eyebrow in a intrigued fashion as he watched Abbie walk past him, to some clothes, walking with a cocky stride, grinning all the time. "That's you- not us!"

"Oh I'm gonna get clothes, but I think you two need something to wear that's not…spandex." She laughed, slipping the pitch fork in her belt. Raditz was watching her, grinning ferally from behind Vegeta.

"If you see us in underwear it'd only be fair we seen you in underwear." He purred. Abbie froze & turned to them, pouting. "It's only fair." Abbie thought about this for a second & then came up with a compromise.

"Nighties, that's all I'll let you see." But they didn't understand the words.

"Explain." Vegeta ordered.

"What women go to sleep in. That stuff is pretty kinky-if that's what you're after- but I'm not going to strip to underwear."

"But we've seen you naked. What's the deal?" Vegeta spoke again. Raditz snarled, wishing Vegeta hadn't.

"I'm not…in the mood." She said quietly, turning back to the clothes & beginning to pass them to the others. She chucked Raditz's clothes to her right & Vegeta's to her left.

Once Abbie'd gone round the whole shop, & almost buried the Saiyans in clothes, she sent them to the changing rooms & viewed them one at a time. The most exquisite pieces of clothing she'd chose, was a tux for each one, but the Saiyans didn't know how to do up bow-ties or ties so Abbie viewed them looking quite casual, top buttons open. Abbie couldn't believe how much she was turned on by them like this. She got up, (pitch fork twirling in hand) & circled each of them like a lion.

"So, what do you think. These are tuxedoes…well, kinda. You're meant to wear other stuff with them but I think you guys look great in them. This is what posh people, on this planet, wore. What do you think Vegeta? How does it feel?" Vegeta frowned & strode up to the mirror before him, twisting & turning.

"Weird." He muttered, flexing, seeing how durable the material was. While he twisted about, Abbie prodded Raditz with the pitch fork, running away giggling as he went to grab her. "Seriously Raditz." Vegeta scowled. "Grow up!" Raditz went to object, scowling at Abbie as she giggled quietly. It was like being in school again, getting caught by the teacher.

"It's her!" He protested, finally grabbing her as she went to jab him again.

"ME!" Abbie shrieked, struggling in his grip.

"Well then both of your grow up." Vegeta decided he was quite content with the new clothes. He turned round & shoved his hands in his pockets. "Anyway, now it's your turn, Abbie." He smirked, walking back out into the shop to get her clothes.

Abbie bent Raditz down so she could speak in his ear.

"Go with him, please." Raditz nodded, taking the tuxedo jacket off & following the prince. Abbie sat on a cushioned stool in the changing rooms & waited. "Why did I ask him to go! Like it'd make a difference! They'll both pick out kinky stuff!" She sighed.

And sure enough, when they came back all Abbie could make out were dresses, gypsy tops & lingerie. (Guess who had most the lingerie?...Raditz.)

"Oh jeez." Abbie rubbed her face. She walked to a changing cubicle without fuss. The Saiyans just grinned, like jackals, placing the clothes over the door. Abbie didn't say a word, just waited for them to say what she should wear first.

"Abbie, try on the red strapless dress first."

'Oh, how cliché.' Abbie snorted. She began to undress, muttering unhappily. "What do they think this is! I was helping them & now they just want to see me in short dresses & kinky lingerie so they can get a hard-on." She grumbled, slipping into the dress & looking at her face in the small mirror & fixing her hair. "Well forget that! I'll try on one or two dresses, just to see if they look nice. Maybe I could wear them on Vegetasei. There is no way I'm going to promenade around scantily clad for two strong- rape capable- Saiyans. Even if they are fit!" She finished adjusting the dress & walked out of the cubicle. As soon as she was out she was greeted by an approving whistle from Raditz.

"Well, well…" Raditz got to his feet & walked up to her, his eyes aroused & wild. " Don't you just look scrumptious." He purred, walking behind her & kissing her shoulder before looking back at Vegeta. But instead of looking at Abbie, Vegeta simply got up & walked out. Raditz seemed just as puzzled as Abbie was about this.

"What's with him?" Abbie asked, looking at Raditz over her shoulder.

"Don't know." A second later Raditz was kissing along her shoulder again, & up her neck.

"What are you doing?" Abbie smiled. Reaching up & stroking the side of his face as he began to purr.

"What do you think." He growled, turning her round & walking her back into the cubicle. "Not arguing are you?" He grinned, reaching around Abbie to undo the zip at the back of the dress.

"Don't be stupid!" As soon as she was out of the dress Abbie unzipped his trouser front, & pulled them down, as he quickly unbuttoned his shirt.

Once they were both naked, they backed into a corner. Abbie wrapped her legs around his waist as they kissed madly, when they stopped to breath Abbie began to laugh, tilting her head back as Raditz kissed her all over the front of her chest.

"You're so shameless. Don't you care where we make out?" Raditz stopped & looked at her, eyes boaring into hers.

"What do you think?" He answered flatly, beginning to kiss her again. She could his hands begin to wander & let hers do the same. In no time his arousal was pressing against her & Abbie bit her bottom lip, panting as Raditz lowered his kisses, gently pinning Abbie the wall as he explored. Abbie moaned longingly, practically massaging Raditz's shoulders as she held onto him. But she didn't want him to go further. Sensing her longing Raditz returned & kissed her hungrily, feeling her fingers dance down his spine & to the root of his tail.

"Don't you dare!" He warned, eyes glaring into hers, but she took no notice. She weaved it in & out of her fingers. Raditz groaned loudly, tilting his head over to Abbie's shoulder.

"Raditz." She whispered sweetly. He brought his head up & kissed her till she was back against the wall again, both of them panting insanely, more heat coming off them than a boiled kettle. Abbie could feel him position himself at her entrance & she slowly helped him guide himself in. He held her hips carefully as he began to pulse into her. Abbie groaned with every surge, Raditz finding himself groaning with her as he slowly quickened the pace, both of their climaxes building at the same speed. As he got quicker they both groaned louder. (Thank goodness Vegeta was outside.) In a attempt to silence themselves they kissed mindlessly but it didn't last long. Each's climax ripped through them unmercifully & Abbie panted like she was going to hyperventilate, eyes closed & leaning dependently on the wall behind her, gripping Raditz's shoulders with extended arms till they bled. Raditz threw his head back & howled eerily as he emptied into her. Both of them trembling in mini, pleasure filled twitches. Once their climax's had died out Raditz dropped to his knees & held Abbie to him, supporting her as she leant back in his arms. "Damn…" She smiled, well aware Raditz was still slowly pulsing in & out of her. "…I'll never get tired of this." She whispered, smiling whole-heartedly. Raditz laughed & slowly took himself out of her, embracing her as she sat, limp in his arms, kissing him once on the shoulder as her head rested there.

"You ok?" He could barely find his voice. "Was that too rough for you?" Abbie laughed hoarsely & kissed him again.

"You can be as rough as you want hon. I don't mind." Raditz grabbed his shirt & draped it over Abbie's shoulders as she shook slightly, goosebumps on her skin. He then leant Abbie on his chest as he leant back against the cubicle wall behind him, sighing contently, running a hands fingers through her hair affectionately & looking down at her with content, honest, love.

Vegeta looked around in a electrical shop, looking at the laptops. He'd found a lot of gadgets that had caught his interest but one that really intrigued him was something called a Hifi. He slid his sunglasses on top of his head & studied it closer. "So many buttons…..whatever for? & CD's?...what the hell are they?" He looked at the line of products on the shelves & sighed, walking away from them & sitting outside, a couple of clothes in a bag on the seat next to him. After a moment or two he couldn't resist & turned the shop Raditz & Abbie were in. "No doubt fucking like mad." He snorted, turning back & looking at the fountain near the bench. "It's for the best. I could get a hundred more nobles like her…all at my beck & call too. Raditz can have her. As soon as she's told me the secrete of Super Saiyan she will just be another prisoner…civilian at least. No, that'd be disrespectful if I just got rid of her once I got what I wanted from her…even though she's an alien." He watched as Abbie & Raditz walked out of the shop before slipping the sunglasses over his eyes & looking away. "Are you two done? Abbie we've done what you wanted & now you MUST contribute to our half of the agreement." His voice hardly sounded welcoming. Abbie sighed & handed her bag of clothes to Raditz.

"Look Vegeta, I know what it takes…at least I'm pretty sure I know, but you may not believe me." Both Saiyans looked intrigued but Abbie just turned away, starting to walk off.

"Then tell me & we'll see if I believe you or not."

"I can't! It doesn't work like that."

"Then how do we know we're doing the right thing?" Now Raditz asked, following her.

"I can give you hints & tips to help but I can't tell you how cause it'd wreck it & it'd never happen." She turned to Raditz & Vegeta just wanted to gag, he could see the bond, they'd made, in their eyes & he hated it.

"Then on the way back you can list hints so when we get back I will transform." Vegeta persisted, walking past them both & raising into the air. "Let's go."

On the way back Abbie sat in the corner of little room, huddled into a ball with the sheets as the coldness of space began to seep into the room. "Take it this is the part of the journey I slept through on the way home." She muttered to herself, pulling the sheets tighter around her. Every limb was shaking endlessly. "How could Raditz travel through fucking space with just his fucking armour & pants on! This is worse than fucking Antarctica!" (The colder she got the more she swore.)

Risking frost bite, (as she felt) she outstretched a arm & put on her headphones, pressing play before curling up again & staring hard at the oppersite wall. "I can't go to sleep! I'll die. I watched enough fucking programmes on people freezing to fucking death to know what not to fucking do." She tilted her head back against the wall behind her & curled tighter. "Where's Raditz when you fucking need him! I've never wanted to fucking sleep do much!"

Then she stopped, eyes wide & face grinning. She turned to the luggage bag at the end of the bed & scrambled down to it, forgetting all about the cold for a couple of seconds. Once she'd opened the bag she carefully pulled out the personalised scouter. "Yes!" She slid it over her ear before retreating to her corner & curling up again. Outstretching one finger from the sheets, she tapped on the scouter till the intercom mode came up & she found Raditz's contact link. "If he doesn't have his scouter on!..." She grumbled.

Raditz was busy helping his dad figure out what the objects were, that Bardock had chose to retrieve from Earth. He hadn't bothered to figure what they were at the time, just grabbed them if they looked complicated or important. So far they'd only managed to confirm the computer. While Bardock moved on the next object Raditz had been ordered to start to take the computer apart so they could see how it worked.

Suddenly the intercom mic came down to his mouth & Abbie's name came up on the scouter lens.

"What's up?" He sounded deeply interested in what he was doing.

"What the fuck are you wearing!" Raditz almost dropped the tool he was using, quickly placing aside & focussing completely on the conversation.

"What kind of question is that!" He was confused at how angry Abbie sounded when asking such a question.

"I'm wrapped in my quilt, wearing my thickest clothes & yet I'm fucking freezing!" Bardock could hear her shrieking from across the room & smiling, calmly put the object, he held, down & walked over, signalling for Raditz to give him his scouter.

"Abbie? You're cold for biological reasons. You could come here but you'd still be cold, we Saiyans can't help it if it takes more to get us cold." He said calmly, smiling at Abbie's sudden temper.

"Isn't there anything that could warm me up?" Bardock looked at Raditz for a second before snorting & turning away.

" There are many ways, but only one that's allowed on this ship." He heard Abbie moan as she got the picture. "Just keep warm & I'll let Raditz off duty to care for you." Raditz sighed happily, getting up & stretching, suddenly so bored with the technical activity.

"Are you sure there's nothing I could do to help you?"

"No thanks, I prefer to find things out for myself. Tomorrow, maybe." He handed the scouter back to Raditz & watched him leave the room. "Young love…it's good while it lasts. It'll be interesting what happens to Abbie once the Saiyans transform."

As soon as Raditz entered the room he burst out laughing at Abbie's unamused, pouting, face. Scouter still there.(It was all you could see for the quilt around her.) When Abbie just glared at him sourly, face not even flinching, Raditz began to clam down.

"Oh Goodness!" He sighed, walking up to the bed & sitting next to her. "Sorry. Are you really that cold?" Abbie leant over to him & he took it as a yes, wrapping a arm around her, bringing her close.

"It's not fair. I want to sleep but I can't. I'll get hyperthermia, or something like that, & die in my sleep." Raditz was a little taken back by the sudden seriousness of the topic. Knowing what to do, he got up & headed for the small kitchen, separate to the small bedroom. "What are you up to?"  
"You need something to eat."

"Don't I get a choice?" Abbie leant over on the bed in a attempt to see what Raditz was doing.

"Nope." She began to hear cupboards being open & closed.

"But I'm not hungry." She finally began to wriggle out of the sheets, curiosity killing her, inside.

"Tough. Now have a hot bath while I cook this."  
"Yes sir." Abbie pouted, feeling like a moody toddler all of a sudden. "No peaking though. Not without warning anyway."

She heard Raditz chuckle to himself & felt a little better, it felt good to know she could count on someone else to cheer her up now. She wasn't morning for her home anymore & was finally settling in properly. The Saiyans home was now hers too.

As they sat down to eat Abbie was feeling slightly off. She had a question nagging her in her mind but she daren't ask it incase the reply was bad. As she pushed her food around the plate Raditz began to get annoyed & gently took the fork from her, making her look at him, eyes surprised.

"What's on your mind?" He asked softly, like a whisper. Abbie sighed & surrendered without another word.

"I was thinking….when we get back what'll happen to us?" Raditz frowned, not quite understanding. As Abbie went on she stared obsessively at the food in front of her. "Everything that pulled us closer happened on Earth, everything bad happened on Vegetasei…just tell me that kind of stuff won't happen again." She sounded so fragile it hurt Raditz. He bit his bottom lip for a second, then getting up & crouching down at her side.

"Abbie, what happened happened because of confusion. We all now know where we stand so there's nothing more to mess up." He kissed her fondly on the cheek. "Don't be afraid. Bad feelings only lead to bad things. Stay positive. People value you now. They know who you are & what you're like, they won't hurt you." Abbie laughed weakly, never looking at Raditz as they spoke.  
"You say they value me." She raised a hand & pointed at her head. "They value the information I know about Super Saiyans, not me." Raditz desperately tried to correct her but she seemed right. "Once they change I could be killed-"

"No!" He took her face in his hands & made her look at him. "You won't be killed! I promise! One day you may no longer be needed by the others but you'll have me." A solemn tear ran down one cheek & Raditz sighed, wiping it away with one hand & letting her embrace him tightly. "You won't be killed, I swear on my poor mother's grave-you'll live. Me, nor father, or even Prince Vegeta will let you be harmed."

"Oh Raditz. I-"

"Sshh." He kissed her on the cheek again. "Have some food, to keep your strength up, then get some sleep."

"But Raditz, I can't, I'd di-"

"I'll sleep in the bed with you." He smiled. "To keep you warm."

Their eyes locked intimately on each others, they slowly moved towards each other & soon they were kissing passionately, Abbie almost on his lap. Their eyes closed & enjoying the soothing pleasure, heating both of them up. Once they parted Abbie closed her eyes & panted lightly, humming in her chest. Raditz purred with want but quickly subsided, it wasn't the time to get carried away.

He slowly turned Abbie back to the table & sat himself oppersite her.

"Remind me to teach you to cook our foods, else you'll end up starving most nights." He laughed & Abbie smiled meekly, finally beginning to eat.

Vegeta sat at the bottom of his bed, face in a constant frown as he thought. 'From what I saw in the videos I saw on Earth, achieving Super Saiyan requires emotional strength. I need to become selfless….but how am I supposed to do that when I'm to be king. I need to… I need a mate. I could become selfless in that perspective… I think. But no noble appeals to me. Only Abbie, & father would never stand for that. Argh!' He got up & began to pace. 'Something has to change. The version of me on the video was mostly the same, but he had a family! But that can't be the answer. Plenty of Saiyans have families & don't turn Super Saiyan.' He stopped for a second, before starting again. 'Selflessness….selflessness…this is going to be a lot harder than I first thought!'

As Abbie slowly lay down onto the bed, Raditz got in so he was behind her, in between her back & the wall. He embraced her close as she got herself comfortable, his tail wrapping round her thigh, arms securely round her waist.

"You know…Sometimes I wish I didn't know the secrete, I hate knowing people could be using me for the secrete. But if I didn't I know I'd probably not be here talking to you." Raditz snuggled closer, head on her shoulder.

"Don't be so paranoid. No-one's using you. Vegeta may have had at first, but I-sure as hell- am not. Now get some sleep. The trip here took 8 hours because are planets were near but they've moved apart, it'll take us a day & a half at least, this time." Abbie pulled the quilt up around their necks.

"Raditz?"

"Um?"

"If I fail to help your race, what'll happen?" She felt Raditz shudder & then hold her closer to him.

"We'll stay together, that's all you need be concerned with."

King Vegeta sat on his throne, drumming his fingers on one arm as he listened to a soldier tell him the latest on Frieza.

It turned out that he would be arriving the same day as the others returned. He was coming with Zarbon & Dadoria for another 'little meeting'. Vegeta feared Frieza was going to tell him his time was up & the race was his. 'I need that super Saiyan secrete! Either we transform or….we die.' He gulped & looked at the young Saiyan in front of him. 'So sad, so young.' "You can leave. Go home."

As soon as the ship entered Vegetasei's atmosphere Vegeta burst to the cock-pit of the ship, wearing full armour.

"That ship!" he pointed frantically at the ship that appeared as they shot through the clouds. "Identify it now!" He roared. The ship was scanned & all the Saiyans cringed in unison.

"That's lord Frieza's." One groaned. "It's his war ship."

"Shit!"

Vegeta walked to the ships main intercom & turned it on. "This is Prince Vegeta. Frieza is in the ship docks, he has arrived in his war ship so expect the worse. I want everyone ready & alert when we land, I don't yet know why Frieza is here so expect anything.

Abbie clung fearfully to Raditz's side & he held her close. His face went pail & his tail went limp. Then suddenly he ceased Abbie & knelt down so he was within eye line.

"Abbie, don't be scared, I'll get you hidden till we know it's safe enough to come out. Come with me." & with that he whisked her out of the room & down the ships corridors.

Zarbon & Dadoria stood in the docks, monitoring any ships that landed.

"Damn monkeys!" Dadoria growled, watching a young Saiyan boy run away from them, fear all over his face. "Endlessly multiplying creatures…it's foul. What's the purpose? What's the point?-"  
"It's to do with emotions...mostly pleasure-I'm guessing." Zarbon answered, needing no invitation. "Selfish really- I mean, hardly anyone has a real purpose, a warrior race like themselves should have turned out like my race. We were half their amount & every warrior was trained to perfection. The more we reproduced the more warriors we had to defend the planet. The more lethal we became."

"Didn't stop Frieza." Dadoria said to himself, grinning triumphantly. Zarbon scowled icily at him companion before continuing.

"I'm yet to see a race that can…Anyway, I wouldn't lose sleep over the Saiyans, you heard Frieza's plan, they'll be gone soon." He grinned sinisterly, watching as a ship came into view of the docks. Dadoria laughed as he remembered the plans details.

"About time, too!"

The two henchmen stood firm as the ship began to land, whipping a strong wind up, sending it roaring around the docks. Dadoria laughed quietly to himself.

As the door lowered Prince Vegeta was the first they saw & each of the aliens smirked mysteriously.

"Ah, if it isn't the little monkey prince." Zarbon chuckled, watching as Vegeta lead the others down the ramp.

"What do you want Zarbon!" he asked icily, tail rigid. "What is the purpose of Frieza's visit this time?" The two henchmen looked at each other grinning, before Zarbon turned back to Vegeta.

"You'll know in due time."

Dadoria cleared his throat loudly, attracting all the Saiyans attention. "Lord Frieza has ordered that you all go to the main hall. He's anxious to know what you found on Earth." Dadoria grinned, snapping his neck as he stretched it from side to side. Vegeta was shocked but kept his composure.

"How did you know about the mission?" He asked calmly, eyes barely blinking as he glared at Zarbon.

"Lord Frieza knows everything that goes on with you mangy beasts."

"He wants to know about every last detail of what you did and found & I suggest you tell him." Dadoria growled threateningly.

"Yes, any finds, discoveries, specimens...anything & everything." Zarbon finished. "Now march!" & in the Saiyans went.

Once in, Zarbon & Dadoria went inside the ship to retrieve any earthly goods.

As they entered the hall Vegeta shuddered, as there sat his races tormentor, sitting comfortably on his father's throne, King Vegeta standing uncomfortably at his side. Frieza laughed quietly as each Saiyan reluctantly bowed down in front of him.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? The Prince, the scientist, & the rabble you call a crew. Yes, I heard of your little 'mission'…a success I believe." He looked at each Saiyan in turn. "A success…so I don't see why you needed to go there again." The king cringed. "Why would you need to go there again? You're technology is far superior to Earth's & they hardly possesed anything that would benefit your race…So this is my question, why did you go there again? I only permitted for one journey,- to gas them- not to go rummaging around." He turned to the prince. "Prince Vegeta, please answer my question." Vegeta rose & thought frantically. He looked at the crew before spotting Bardock & coming up with an idea.

"The gas."

"The gas?"

"We had never used this technique to wipe out a race before. We wanted to return to record how efficient the gas had proved."

"& you needed a whole crew for that?" Frieza criticised.

"Well…the Earth's…climate…it varies." Frieza frowned. "It was only when we discovered this a couple of days ago that we realised the different climates may have effected the gas. So we set off to see if it had."  
"& had it?" Frieza finally began to look like he was beginning to sound convinced. "Bardock, rise & answer me." From across the crowd of Saiyans, Bardock rose & didn't even hesitate.

"Yes. Earth has hot & cold, wet & dry climates, we couldn't have been certain the gas had conducted as efficiently as we'd hoped unless we'd recorded it personally." All the Saiyans were tense, tails unmoving, if Frieza didn't believe this there was no other lie they could convincingly tell. After a moment or two Frieza nodded & Bardock knelt again.

"& you collected some Earthly items? I don't mind that, there's nothing you could seriously do with them…Fine. Prince, you & your father stay behind, the rest of you can scurry off."

Suddenly, as the Saiyans rose, Zarbon burst through the door hauling something high in the air by a piece of it.

"Sire! We've discovered a Earthling onboard their ship!" Abbie flailed about madly but nothing could get her free. Raditz, Bardock & the Royals filled with dread. Frieza immediately rose off the throne seat but the king did nothing. He couldn't. They were all helpless.

"Let go of me you overgrown gecko!" Abbie shrieked.  
"Abbie!" Raditz whispered desperately, eyes wide as he watched the one, he held close, fight for her freedom, but Zarbon didn't even flinch as she kicked & punched his side.

"An Earthling? Why would one of them be on the ship?" Frieza didn't sound very concerned. "Oh well, she's a rodent as far as I'm concerned. With a energy level of 10 she may as well be a rodent." He turned to the Saiyans & scowled. "It is practically impossible, a Earthling could have got onto your ship without someone noticing. Who's been stashing her away?" No-one moved, just watched Abbie flail. "No-one?..." When no-one owned up, Frieza turned back to Zarbon & nodded. Seemingly putting no energy into, with a loud snap, the arm Zarbon held was snapped in two by his fingers pressed against his thumb, the top part of her arm leaning aside at a unnatural angle.

Abbie screamed in agony, but still, no Saiyan stepped forward. Abbie began to sob as the pain subsided & the blood trickled down her. She understood why no-one stepped forward but couldn't one of them at least make a excuse to stop this! She was bleeding heavily & they all just stood watching, it was barbaric! She glanced at Raditz for a second & could tell he was really upset. Frieza had turned back to watch her so he was free to react & he was deeply upset. But he wasn't upset as in crying. No. Raditz was furious-as if deeply insulted Abbie knew Saiyans were different to humans but this reaction was most queer.

"Still no-one?...Ok. Zarbon, I think one of them is hiding something, another body part if you please." Zarbon grinned & rearranged it so Abbie was held to his chest, arms tightly wrapped round her rib cadge. Abbie just groaned & closed her eyes, bracing herself for more pain. She had a terrible feeling; 'if I lose anymore blood, I won't make it through the next 20 minutes! I lose my lungs I won't made it for another 10 seconds! Oh Jeez! This is it! This is how I'm going to die!' She began to cry. Pressure began to mount on her chest. A subtle crack sounded as her top set of ribs snapped.

"NO!" Someone roared & a sudden explosion rocked the room. Abbie opened her eyes & was blinded by a brilliant light filling the room & sending the Saiyans scattering. Zarbon flung her aside she began to hear yells of panic come from Frieza & Zarbon.

"It can not be!" Frieza shrieked. "It's not true! It's a myth! A MYTH I TELL YOU!" Abbie tried to focus on what was going on but a big, continuously growing, puddle of blood leaking from her injured arms and blood gathering in her mouth as she breathed left her too weak. Her sight remained blurred.

Suddenly the wall she was propped against crumbled as Zarbon was hurled into it. Abbie felt someone scoop her up & that was the last she remembered. Everything went black.

Raditz stood, ready to take Frieza on. His hair golden & bristled, blue eyes glaring deathly at Frieza, golden tail swaying from side to side mysteriously, but most of all, his upgraded muscles itching to send Frieza into the next realm.

The Saiyans stood, scattered, around the edges of the room, each looking as shocked as Frieza.

Abbie lay across Bardock's arms.

King Vegeta had staggered to his throne & sat there watching Raditz like Raditz'd blow up at any moment.

"So, who feels the weak person now, Frieza!" Raditz smirked, beginning to stride over to him, enjoying the sight of his cowering at step back for every one Raditz took towards him.

"It's not true! It's a myth!" He kept repeating to himself. Raditz became easily annoyed by this, energy aura flaring up more as his irritation shown.

"It is true Frieza! Believe it or else it'll be your downfall!.." He disappeared in a blur of speed & suddenly appeared at his side, eyes glaring down at him as he towered over Frieza. "Who's the rodent now?" He smirked. With that, Frieza span round & ran out of the room, Zarbon staggering after him.

When he was gone the room was filled with a visually impressed calm. Each Saiyan's eyes never looking away from Raditz, watching as he found Abbie & walked over to Bardock. As soon as he had her in his arms the Super Saiyan form disappeared & peace returned. He looked down at her lovingly. His tail wrapping itself round her broken arm as it dangled to the floor, lifting it so it lay across her.

Finally the silence broke. King Vegeta walked down his throne & stood at Raditz's side, one hand daring to touch Raditz's shoulder in his temperamental state.

"R…Raditz? How? What? What happened there? How did you do that?" Raditz shrugged, never looking away from Abbie as she wheezed from a broken rip cadge.

"I don't know."

"Well you must. You changed." The king persisted.

"I don't know!" Raditz snarled, a hint of Super Saiyan anger flashing in his eyes. The king saw this & backed off, taking a step back. Raditz turned around & began to head out of the room. "Just leave me be. I need to think, myself."

"Once Abbie's healed?...will you talk then?" The king still persisted, his voice slightly desperate. Raditz stopped for a second, looking back over his shoulder.

"Fine." & he disappeared.

As he moodily strode down the corridor, Abbie lying peacefully across his arms, Bardock ran after his son.

"What the hell happened in there!" He shrieked. "I know you didn't like what happens but if that had happened to your mother, bless her soul, I'd be upset, but that! What were you feeling! What was going on your head to make you change like that!" Raditz just sighed as his mood lightened, & he began to return to his normal self completely.

"I don't know. I just wanted to stop Zarbon so badly; I wouldn't have cared if I'd got killed in the process. I wanted him dead." Bardock smiled fondly.

"Well good news, I'm no doctor but I think you busted his spine up back there. He won't be in action for a good while." Raditz smirked evilly for a second, before looking down at Abbie as she wheezed.

"I need to get her to the sick bay fast, her life energy is fading fast & she's losing a lot of blood." Bardock thought about this & then shook his head.

"No. They'd put her in a tank but that's al they'd be able to do, the doctors there don't know anything about human." He tugged on Raditz's arm & led him down a different corridor. "Take her to my lab & I'll treat her the best I can. I'll stop the bleeding, get her in a tank & monitor her vitals. She'd be safer with me than in the sick bay." Raditz nodded & followed obediently.

Once in the lab Bardock got some cloths together, using them as a pillow for Abbie, for the moment. He immediately began to use the cloths to soak up the blood, passing one cloth to Raditz for him to rip into a strip to wrap Abbie's arm in.

"It's important the limb doesn't get infected else it'll never heal properly." Bardock muttered to himself, cleaning the last of the, drying, blood away from the limp arm. Raditz wrapped up the arm in no time. "I'll give her some drugs to help her recovery speed improve but I can't promise much on that arm." He took a metal rod & tide it to the bandaging, adding another layer of cloth before leaving it. "It _should_ heal ok, but anything's possible." He gestured for Raditz to pick her up again & walked to the rehabilitation tank, switching it on. He watched sadly, as Abbie was lowered into it & wired up again. "It seems we're back where we started with poor Abbie, she's in the rehab' tank as she was when she first arrived here. Poor thing, she doesn't deserve the harshness she gets." Raditz ignored him. It was no-ones fault, but Frieza & Zarbons, that this had happened, & those two had got their punishment but now he wanted to inflict more.

"She'll pull through. She's a strong one, not like what I thought Earthlings were…"

Bardock looked at his eldest son, hands on hips & an eyebrow arched intriguingly.

"You sound proud of her…What makes you so proud?" He was generally curious. The two looked at Abbie as she, seemingly, hovered in the water. A smile hinted at Raditz's face as he looked Abbie up & down, stopping at her face finally.

"She's a very open-minded girl, different from any Saiyan yet I get the feeling she was unique on Earth…I'm so glad I saved her from Earth before we ran the gas. She coped with the whole 'last of her kind' thing well, considering her life had drastically changed. I didn't care for that Super Saiyan thing as much as some, like the prince. I just wanted to know her…& she's amazing." He sighed happily. Bardock grabbed a seat & sat himself down.

"I must admit, she shows Saiyan qualities. She's proud, is stubborn sometimes, but, most amusingly, she knows how to throw a tantrum." He laughed, then he turned serious, going quiet. "It's funny how she doesn't even seem to realise just how much we currently rely on her." Raditz remembered something & turned to his father, eyes intense.

"But she's worried…She's scared of what will happen to her once we all transform & Frieza is gone." This even made Bardock think. It didn't make Raditz feel any better than Abbie had been, when Bardock frowned, eyes lost in deep thought.

"I think she'd have to live you. She wouldn't be able to stay in nobles quarters."

Then Bardock's eyes suddenly widened, pointed to Raditz, like he was a ghost. "I've just realised, you're now the strongest Saiyan on this planet! Jeez! What a blow. My scouter was going crazy when you changed but I didn't look at the readings!..." And the conversation carried on in this fashion, all day & night.

Frieza slumped into his lavishly cushioned seat, eyes scowling, filled with white-hot rage.

"It has finally happened…" Zarbon & Dadoria daren't say anything. "Then what choice do I have? The Saiyans have transformed, so to stay ahead in the game, I must too." He stood & began to pace in front of his henchmen. "But what happens if they all catch on? I can't sent an assassin to kill the super Saiyan because he's now too strong."

"To upset more of them, as well sire, may cause more to transform….After all, we are not yet sure what makes them change…& I think they don't know either." Zarbon suggested. "Maybe would should attack soon before they have a chance to learn."

"No!" Frieza stopped in front of Zarbon & thought for a second. "No.-" He repeated again. "-I can't risk anything. I don't want to trigger off more Saiyans. If a 3rd class soldier could change then over a third of the Saiyans have a chance of changing, the royals especially." He began to pace again. "We will attack soon, but only when we are ready. Zarbon, Dadoria, I want you training everyone as hard as you can push them, everyday. "They nodded & left the room. Frieza returned to his throne & closed his eyes, beginning to glow as he meditated. 'The Saiyans are nothing to fear…but this Super Saiyan transformation only makes them more of a threat to me…I refuse to fear the stupid little monkeys, but I must be aware. The power I sensed on Vegetasei could easily challenge my own at my last form…I need to be careful.'

Over the next week, Raditz was pestered none stop. He was asked about Abbie & him, how Super Saiyan felt, why he changed &, most annoyingly, how did he change? He just wanted to yell that he didn't know, he was yet to master transforming at will. He trained at night to avoid most the crowd, but everyone knew he'd check on Abbie at least once a day so that annoyed him easily. They were never in the lab because Bardock wouldn't allow it, but they gathered outside. All this attention was leaving him in a constant dark mood, from dusk till dawn, & he was steadily reaching breaking point. If he ever snapped he dreaded what would happen.

It was times like this Raditz wished Abbie was awake so she could calm him. But she was still out for the count. Bardock had reported that her arm was on its way to healing back to normal, her rib cadge was healing steadily but her heart was still weak from the amount of blood she'd lost.

While she'd been in the tank she'd began to bleed from her nether-regions ( well Bardock had gathered from there because he'd had to remove her stained trousers & leave her in a big night shirt so nothing was stained & Abbie didn't seem so indecent.) This perplexed Bardock frightfully, as he didn't know what was causing it. He'd had to filter out the medicated water once a day just to keep her healthy.

A loud beeping sounded throughout the lab & Bardock rushed into the room. (It was midnight & he'd only just left the lab when the alarm sounded.) He rushed to the computer, monitoring Abbie's vitals, & quickly typed in a code. Instantly the water began to drain from the tank & Bardock walked over to retrieve Abbie.

As soon as she was on the cold table, Abbie began to wake & Bardock sighed in relief.

"Abbie?...Abbie, you ok?" Abbie's eyes slowly opened, squinting at the bright light, which filled the room. "Abbie?" Bardock helped her sit up, sliding the wet bandage off & beginning to redress it.

"Um?" She finally groaned loudly, beginning to feel the rekindled pain in her arm & chest. "Argh!" She moaned quietly as Bardock hastily wrapped it.

"Abbie? Focus on my voice, ok?" He turned her face to look at him. "You're weak from blood lose but you're ok enough to walk about…but…but." He half pointed to the blood in between her legs & Abbie went bright red as she focussed properly.

"Oh shit!" She cursed, her voice a whisper.  
"Do you know what it is? I can't figure out why your bleeding there…you don't have any wounds, as far as I know off." Abbie slowly turned herself, on the table, so her legs dangled off the edge.

"It's a normal thing for girls of my race." She said timidly, deadly embarrassed. "I just need to get something from my room & I'll be ok." She went to stand but her legs gave way like wet cardboard. Bardock instantly grabbed her & held her in his arms.  
"I'll take you there." He said, shutting off the tank via the switch, with his tail, before leaving the room.

Once she had 'padding' & was dressed in her pj's, Abbie asked Bardock one last favour & Bardock couldn't deny it.

Once he'd dropped Abbie off at the room, Abbie gave him a kiss on the cheek to say thanks for all he'd done for her. Blushing slightly, Bardock set off to get dome sleep & Abbie, using most her strength, entered the room. Quietly shutting the door after her, Abbie quietly padded, bare footed, through the apartment, noticing how small it really was. Most the doors being open, Abbie easily found the one she was _really_ after & slowly entered, not sure how sensitive Raditz's hearing was. Grabbing her throbbing, wounded arm, she quietly walked over & stood on the other side of the double bed. Abbie looked fondly at Raditz, smiling the best she could, trying to ignore the stabs of muted pain shooting through her body. She slowly got onto the bed & got comfortable, looking at Raditz again before lying down.

Feeling his warm breath against her skin never felt so good to Abbie, her own skin feeling so strange as it felt thinks, having been so numb in the water. Closing her eyes, Abbie inhaled Raditz scent, feeling totally at home now. She rolled onto her side, propping herself up on her good arm & looked at Raditz unconscious, innocent face, the odd strands of hair cover some features & Abbie carefully moved them aside with her bad arm, knowing she _had _to start using it again sometime. As if he were awake, Raditz groaned quietly & a slight smile hinted on his face.

Seeing this reaction made Abbie want to wake him so badly, but she didn't know how he'd react, she didn't know if he'd be jumpy or punch her without even realising it. Keeping this in mind, Abbie decided she'd use the safety method she knew, but wondered whether it's work on a Saiyan. 'Here goes.' She leant closer, to him.

"Raditz…Raditz it's me, Abbie." She said quite normally. "I know you're listening." She smiled, doing this reminded her of when she'd done it to her little brother & he'd told her some really big secretes she could barely keep to herself. "Just listen to me. I'm awake. I'm out of the tank &, I hope you don't mind, but I thought I'd invite myself over…I didn't fancy my first night back on my own, not after what happened when Zarbon found me in the dark…I suppose I've got a temporary phobia of the dark." She admitted, looking around the dark room & a shiver of fear shooting down her spine. She felt Zarbon was in the room right now, watching & ready to grab her again. "I wish you'd wake, but I don't want to wake you reluctantly." Abbie lay down properly & yawned, not daring to go to sleep just yet. "So you transformed into a Super Saiyan." She smiled. "I bet you're my popular now, aren't you? I'm surprised you're still here. I thought you'd be put in apartments like mine…Oh please wake up Raditz." Luckily, she heard Raditz begin to stir. 'I guess my technique worked.' She thought proudly.

"Abbie?" Raditz croaked, eyes slowly opening, looking directly at her. "You have no idea how much I needed you over the last week." He leant over & kissed her, kissing her again before he could help himself, she just seemed so good right now.

"Why? What's been going on?" She whispered, watching him pull the quilt over her & enveloping her in the warmth.

"I've been pestered to the point of violence!" He snorted, not sounding happy already. "I'm at my wits end with all these followers, all asking me the same questions, questions I can't answer." Abbie stroked the side of his face semi-consciously, but Raditz still enjoyed it, closing his eyes & purring like a cat would. "All because of this Super Saiyan thing…it's more like a curse…around here anyway." Abbie laughed shortly before kissing him on the forehead.  
"Don't you see? They see you as their saviour, their form of hope against Frieza. They're just grateful and proud that you've changed." Raditz frowned sadly & held her hand to his face, opening his eyes & looking at Abbie with guilt stricken eyes. "What's wrong?" Abbie felt dread pulse through her.  
"I won't beat Frieza. I'm confident this power could beat any Saiyan, but Frieza?...he's another story altogether. No-one's ever beat him & I seriously doubt I'd be the first. I …I just..."

"Don't want to. Don't want to risk it." Abbie finished. She felt his tail come up & rest against her waist. But this wasn't close enough for Abbie, she came forward & embraced Raditz tightly, noticing he was wary of her weak chest, but hugged her comfortably enough. "Don't worry." She whispered in his ear & he gave her a subtle, slight squeeze. This being what he'd wanted to hear. "When Kakarrot first changed- it was in battle. You've changed before you fight him & believe me, you train & you'll kick the shit out of Frieza. He has many forms, believe me, I know, but your Super Saiyan form will beat them all, hands down." They pulled apart & Raditz gazed urgently into her eyes. But Abbie was confident, from her heart to her bones; she knew he'd beat Frieza. There was no doubt in her mind. "You'll win, just don't get too big headed, try your very best & Frieza won't stand a chance." He smiled, relieved _so_ much, & pulled her into a passionate kiss, leaving her trembling when he finished. "Just don't get too big headed, ok?" She laughed, & Raditz gently lifted her onto his chest, returning her embrace as they both relaxed.

"Don't worry Abbie; Zarbon won't hurt you while I'm around. He's not here." Abbie smiled & kissed his bare chest.

"I love you so badly." Abbie admitted & felt Raditz chuckle quietly.

"& I suppose I love you too." He cooed, wrapping his tail securely around her waist & running his fingers through her hair till they both dropped off to sleep.

As morning slowly crept round, Vegeta stood on the roof of the highest tower of the royal palace. "That's it…love…true love. That's the secrete. _That's _true selflessness. You have to be willing to risk someone else's comfort over your own life. I can't force something like that to happen either. I _must_ be more selfless, I don't care how other nobles think, they'll soon think differently when I transform."

He watched the sun begin to rise. He kept a solemn face but, inside, his heart hurt. 'Why didn't I react like Raditz did when, Abbie was being hurt? I thought I loved her! Love is so twisted….maybe I just wasn't meant to bond with her. Don't get me wrong- I loved the girl deeply, but that must not have been love…no, probably animal lust.' He smiled, walking off the roof & beginning to slowly hover to the ground. '& could you blame me, she's got one FINE figure on her!' He laughed to himself, landing & beginning to walk off. 'I think it's about time I sought out a mate.' He smirked evilly. 'Let the fun begin.' He laughed again, entering the palace quarters.

Putting Abbie's advice to good use, Raditz was out training as soon as he was ready. He had a huge breakfast, had a good long shower (with Abbie, but she, unusually, refused to take it very far. So they settled for good-old manic foreplay.) By the time every one was getting to work Raditz was finally out & leading Abbie to where he usually trained.

When they got to the clearing Abbie was amazed at how tranquil it seemed. It was like a little lush forest clearing, trees supplying plenty of shade but the clearing was out in the baking sun light. The odd boulder sat, half submerged in the ground, & Abbie quite happily sat there & watched Raditz work up a sweat, a bottle of water & towel beside her.

She gave him tips every so often, mainly to do with transforming again, but Raditz was obviously having trouble changing. He tried raising his energy level many times during his training but nothing happened, his aura blazed white around him but that was about it.

'Maybe he's trying too hard.' Abbie thought. She carefully made her way down the boulder & walked into the sun-lit ring, looking up at Raditz as he halted in the air.

"Come here." Abbie called & he dropped, effortlessly, to the floor in front of her. "You need to relax & let the energy rise naturally, don't force it to happen. I think it's to do with being positive & relaxed." Raditz just frowned & laughed, walking off to get the bottle of water & towel.

"You think I haven't tried that approach?" He laughed, gulping down the water, then dabbing his body with the towel. Abbie just scowled & glared at him, hands on hips.

"Oh, I'm sorry, & here's me thinking you wanted my help!" She said sternly, not sharing his humour. She watched as Raditz headed back to her, trying not to laugh as much.

"I think you're the one that needs to relax right now. Chill out Abbie, don't forget you've got a weak heart, too much stress & you'll be in the rehab' tank again." She realised he was right & took a deep breath. 'Must be hormones, damn menstrual cycles!'  
"Sorry, it's a Human thing. I'm basically saying that you shouldn't be so forceful, convince yourself its natural & you should change." Raditz kissed her as he walked past & rose into the air.

"I'll take that into consideration. Thanks."

It was only once Abbie was back on the boulder that she realised how desperate she was for a book, her laptop at least. As much as she would have loved to watch Raditz dart about, muscles glistening in the sun like a oil had been rubbed on his skin, flexing his broad muscles with every lunge, she couldn't stand it! The more she watched the more aroused she felt & daren't try anything while she was on her period, Raditz may think he'd caused her to bleed internally or something along those lines. 'I bet Saiyan females don't get periods.' She pouted, holding her healing arm semiconsciously.

Suddenly a huge wind picked up & Abbie almost fell off the boulder, quickly sliding off as she began to lose her balance. She desperately lunged at the towel as it flew off but it was no good, being handed had its disadvantages. As she watched it fly off, (feeling useless) Abbie felt the wind pick up again & suddenly the towel was snatched from the air. Raditz appeared in front of her, his golden aura stroking her front as he held the towel out to her.

Looking him up & down, Abbie's breath was, quite literally, taken away. Raditz's hair looked like it had been died a brilliant bright gold, not dull gold coloured but not quite yellow, the odd pure gold streak lining his mane-like hair. She looked at the arm, that held the towel to her, & it looked like the muscles were as hard as diamonds, his skin slightly lighter, but effecting her in a godly way. Like the rest of his muscles, they all looked huge but no veins bulged, it was truly a perfect body. When she took the towel a sensation like a mild electric shock, numbed her fingers & send shivers up her arm & down her back. However, when he began to stroke her front with his golden tail, it was more relaxing then shocking. Looking up at him in awe, she was so shocked by his eyes, a brilliant yet calm shade of blue. He looked down at her with the most amazing expression, calm, reassuring but ever so deadly, the look of pure unpredictability.

"Raditz!" She whispered, taking a step back so she could take him all in. "You…you…"  
"I know how to change willingly, now." He smiled & Abbie felt legless with pleasure, his voice having such an air to her now, his whole attitude but smooth quality. She leant into him as all strength suddenly drained from her. He wrapped his gently in his arms. His scent was so strong. Abbie's breathing was reduced to a quiet, quivering, challenge, as she tried desperately not to let Raditz notice her state, but he knew already, looking down at her with a fond, knowing smirk.

As his aura, welcomingly, enveloped her too, Abbie couldn't help but wonder.

"If anyone else touched your aura…" She calmly gasped for air. " ..wouldn't they get a shock, or something?" Raditz shrugged, eyes still locked on her, almost consuming her aroused state.  
"I know it wouldn't have any effect on you, even if I was mindlessly angry, because I care for you too much. I know that for sure. Anyone like Frieza, &…It'd be a nasty shock." Abbie spotted his smirk & couldn't stand it, she forced herself away from him before anything awkward happened. "You're right, if I focus, I _will_ beat Frieza!" He beamed. "Before, I was livid with rage, but now I can feel the power & I know Frieza would have a huge task on his hands trying to knock all this out of me." He began to laugh & Abbie couldn't have felt more proud & aroused at the same time, walking away.

Finally turning back to him, she spoke quickly so he didn't have chance to talk back.

"Raditz, I'm going back to my room now. I feel a little queasy & I need a good long sleep anyway. It's not you, it must just be after-effects of the rehab' tank. Ok, so I'll catch you later." & with that, she quickly began to walk off.

"Abbie!" Raditz said warningly, so she froze. "Tell me why you're avoiding sex." He said calmly. Abbie couldn't believe he made it sound so simple. She turned back to him & gazed at him, in his super Saiyan glory, once more. "Is it to do with that 'human thing' you mentioned? The bleeding? Tell me." Abbie couldn't believe what she was about to explain.

Looking around for any other Saiyans & finding none, Abbie retraced a couple of steps, back to Raditz. She was about 3 metres away from him when she stopped. Her facial expression was not a easy one, eyes anxious, & she chewed her bottom lip mindlessly. "Raditz," She sighed. "it's a human thing. Do you really want to know about it?" He didn't even think about his answer.

"Yes. Abbie, you've been acting really…off. I'm beginning to worry about you. I can focus anymore." His voice softened & his face untensed. "I just want to know if you're ok. I still don't know that much about you, so I don't know if something is wrong, & I want to know if something is." Even though it was very nice of him to say so, Abbie was still uneasy, so she tried to explain it a simply as she could.

"Ok. Every so often human females go on their periods. This is when our reproductive organs…clean themselves-internally…I suppose. & it all appears as blood, for some reason. I'm on my period right now, & it's only typical that I'm not very keen on sexual activities right now." This was all good-&-well but Raditz still couldn't really see why she'd want avoid sex so badly. "I don't know!" Abbie barked, then watching his eyes widen & snarled, turning away. She rubbed her face. She couldn't help how tense she suddenly felt. "Must be hormones or something. I just can't, willingly, get…"

"Aroused?" Raditz grinned, walking up to her back & closing his eyes. He inhaled her scent through his sensitive nose & groaning quietly. "That's a shame." He purred, tail wrapping itself around her waist.

"Raditz, don't!" She warned him, beginning to unwrap his tail. But, her grip on his tail only made him more aroused. Raditz laughed ferally, sliding his hands underneath her shirt & massaging just below her collar bones.

"Don't what?" He teased, tail refusing to move from her waist.

"Raditz! Please!" When he done nothing, her heart beginning to strain. Then, Abbie snarled. "Fine!" Risking angering him, Abbie grabbed his tail, with her good hand, & dug her nails into it, making him yelp painfully. Raditz's aura flared dangerously. The tail immediately retreated back to Raditz's side.

"ABBIE!" Raditz roared, voice full of rage. Scared, Abbie ran off, fearing what would happen if she stayed, tears blurring her sight.

As she entered her room, Abbie immediately slammed the door behind her & flung herself onto her bed. The pillow beneath her slowly soaking as Abbie cried. Abbie knew there was no real reason for her hysteria, she just didn't understand why Raditz wouldn't let the topic of sex drop. "There's no way he can be that bloody virile!" Abbie sobbed. She didn't think she would ever be upset about this scenario. It was mainly because she didn't know what would happen. Abbie was practically a virgin, losing her virginity 4 months before Raditz had took her from Earth. She didn't like the idea of having sex while on her period. She didn't know how her lover would react to the blood, she didn't want to risk finding out. She was too shy in that area.

Abbie knew she had to realise that Saiyans weren't like the men she was used to. They were stronger, more dominant, & didn't think twice about settling arguments by fighting. She knew that if she was a Saiyan they'd have started sparing at least, back there.

Abbie sat herself up on the bed, wiping her tears away as she looked straight ahead. She then looked down at her healing arm & sighed, rubbing her wrist a couple of times before looking away, sighing pathetically. When she'd finally calmed down, Abbie shook her head & lay back on the bed.

"I just have to adjust…I should have by now. I should trust Raditz." Feeling tears threatening to well up again, Abbie growled at herself. "Damn hormones!"

Suddenly a piece of paper slipped under the door & footsteps began to walk away. Abbie trudged to the door, lazily bending down to pick up the paper. It red:

_So sorry. I won't say it was the Super Saiyan transformation that made me act like that because that'd just be cowardly. I shouldn't have tried to push you like that. I can be like that at times, (cock headed) Hope you're not too put off & I hope you can forgive me._

_See you later._

_My unconditional love,_

_Raditz_

Abbie felt her heart tug, face like she was in pain. She whipped the door open & looked down the corridor. Luckily (because she was a quick reader) she just caught Raditz turning the corner down the long corridor.

"Raditz!" She yelled, probably attracting more attention off others than she'd liked. Raditz turned to her, face expressionless. Instead of making another scene, Abbie gestured frantically for him to come back. When he was close enough, Abbie grabbed his arm, with her good hand, & pulled him inside.

"I should be apologising, Raditz, I just get very timid when I'm in this condition. I don't know what goes on your mind. I don't know how strong my scent and I didn't know how you'd react.-" She didn't even stop to let him answer. Abbie wanted to get all this out before he could complicate things. "-You don't know that much about me & I don't really know that much about you. I don't want you to think you done anything wrong, because if you'd done that any other time I would have been all over you, it's just that I'm very timid when I go through this." She finally stopped, (to breathe.) Raditz just stood there, hands on hips, smirking. Soon he was laughing. Abbie couldn't believe this, but was actually quite relieved he was happy. He came closer, moved the hair from her face & kissed her, meekly, on the forehead.

"You are truly one in a million, Abbie." He laughed. Gesturing to the bed & they both sat on the end. "I'll explain a couple of things, shall I?" He smiled. His smile instantly healed any tension & Abbie smiled back, resting her head against his shoulder as he talked.

"Please." She sighed.

"Back there, when I was behind you, I noticed the magnitude of your scent. Now, I can only gather that this process you're going through increases your scent, because-believe me- I was instantly effected. Your scent was, & is, VERY strong!-"  
"Then how are you managing to sit with me in this room?" Raditz began to stroke the side of her face as he talked, unconsciously drifting his own scent in front of Abbie's nose.

"Well, the Super Saiyan state must have left my emotions in a volatile state, because I was instantly aroused-No warning or anything." Abbie laughed quietly at this.

"So you're saying you got 'excited' instantly." Raditz laughed too, but nodded at the same time.

"Very."

He sighed contently. "Gods…what a odd couple we make. Big & little, strong & fragile, violent & peaceful-"  
"Aroused & not." Abbie laughed, Raditz soon joining her.

"True." He chuckled. He lay back on the bed, bringing Abbie with him.

As they lay peacefully on the bed, Abbie on Raditz's chest, Raditz closed his eyes, silently enjoying Abbie's touch as she stroked his front.

"Do you know what?" Raditz suddenly said, breaking the silence. "I'm going to help more Saiyans transform. When that's happened, we'll beat Frieza. Then-once he's gone I'll make sure you feel like a real family member, like you _really_ belong here. I know you've felt the 'odd one out' at times." Abbie grinned, seeing right through his twisted words.

"Do you mean to make me your wife?" She asked suspiciously, pushing herself up on his chest so she could look at him properly. "Are you on about having kids, Raditz-san?" She cooed, but Raditz said nothing, just smirking as he kept his eyes closed.

"Sshh." He smirked, placing a finger on her lips. "I'm not admitting anything." Abbie just shook her head & lay back down on his chest.  
"Such a stubborn one- my Raditz." She said to herself, listening to him quietly laugh before closing her eyes.

Abbie was asleep in no time. Raditz settled Abbie in her own bed & kissed Abbie on the lips before leaving her to sleep.

Raditz headed straight to Commander Kale's office. He knocked, sternly, on the door before entering. As soon as he entered Kale stood up, looking at Raditz with wide, cautious eyes. The air was very tense, neither knowing how to what to say. Raditz stood there, not knowing what Kale was going to do. Kale daren't move, he had heard about Raditz's transformation & didn't know if it had changed him in anyway.  
"Why are you here, Raditz?" He said in a wary voice. Raditz shifted uncomfortably from one foot to the other.

"Business." He said clearly, walking to Kales desk & sitting down in the chair oppersite him.

"What kind of business?" Kale slowly sat down, continually watching at him, like Raditz was going to hit him.

"Well firstly, I take it by your staring, that you heard about transformation." Kale finally sat down.

"It's hard not to have, you've been the talk of the entire military since it happened." Kale said flatly, moving the papers on his desk into a side draw. "I must congratulate you though, scaring off Frieza. I hate myself for not being there to see it. I heard Super Saiyan is quite a sight." Raditz smirked, settling further into the lavish chair.

"It is." Kale nodded to himself.

"Shame I missed it." Raditz didn't say a word. "Anyway, what's this business?" Raditz cleared his throat, sitting closer towards the end of the chair.

"Right, I've been training since I fist changed, & this morning I mastered how to change willingly. Now I know how all the essentials, I want to train others." Kale looked at him like he'd just asked Kale to kill him.

"Train others?...As in, to change into train into Super Saiyans?...as in Super Saiyans?" He got up, stepping away from the desk & beginning to pace.  
"Yes. What's wrong with that?"

"Heh. What's wrong with it!" Kale laughed quietly, stopping when he saw Raditz's amused face. "Raditz, you have to understand that just because you've changed, & can now change willingly, it doesn't make it so simple. Saiyans have been training for centauries, trying to achieve what you have. Yes you changed, but the key to the change if still a mystery."

"Fine then." Raditz stood up & groaned as he stretched his limbs. "Give me 5 students. If I get them to transform then you can upgrade me to corporal." Kale frowned.

"Why should I move you up a notch?" Raditz grinned. "You do this, you'll get rewards, but moving you up would be stupid. You'd have a lot more responsibilities."

"& I'm up for the challenge. In fact, sergeant."

"Sergeant! No! Now you're taking it too far!"  
"But you need me." Raditz grinned, crossing his arms over his chest. "Put it this way. Right now I'm the strongest on this planet. I keep training & I'm going to get stronger. So no matter what, I'll-now- be the strongest. I could probably challenge the king right now, but I don't want to. I just want what I can do to help our race, I think it's the best you could do." After a moment or two of odd silence Kale finally gave a defeated sigh. He stopped pacing & leaned on the end of the desk.

"I'll need to talk to Nappa, maybe even King Vegeta." Raditz turned to leave, stopping at the door.

"Whatever, just sort it. Send me 5 students tomorrow & I'll have them changed in a weeks time." He didn't wait for Kale to reply, leaving the room.

Abbie woke to a magnificent smell, filling the room. Her eyes instantly opened & she sat up. 'Wow!' She quickly got to her feet & ran to the kitchen.  
"Morning gorgeous." Raditz cooed. He stood at the oven, in his boxer shorts, cooking all sorts of food.

"Morning?" Abbie frowned.

"Yeah. I don't know if it's that 'period' thing, going on with you, or the rehab tank catching up with you, but you didn't show any sign of waking yesterday. So I left you to it." Abbie walked up to him, kissing him before leaning against the kitchen surface.

"Take it you slept here last night then." She cooed, watching as his tail came round & stroked her side.

"Of course. I can start getting used to the surroundings now."

"Oh yeah?" Abbie cooed, holding the end of his tail & rubbing the tip with her thumb.  
"Yep." Raditz grinned, dishing some of the food up onto a plate & handing it to Abbie. "I went to talk to Kale about training others, a promotion too." Abbie stopped munching.  
"A promotion? He'll promote you, just like that? Don't you have to do anything?"  
"Yeah, but it's nothing you should be concerned about." He said kindly, so Abbie wasn't offended. "But I may be starting the work today, so you'll have to bare with me." Abbie just nodded & started finishing the plate of food.

Raditz finished cooking & served himself a plate, finishing it not too long after Abbie.

"So…still can't get aroused?" Raditz mewed, like a little kitten, yet ever so relentless. Abbie laughed as she put her empty plate down.

"I don't know. I feel a little different today." She purred, walking past him. "Are you really that desperate?" She laughed, watching his eyes as they eagerly followed her around the room, tail swaying slowly behind him.

"I wouldn't say desperate." He smirked, looking confidently into her eyes, leaving Abbie feeling vunerable but very aroused. "Not desperate, but willing to be explore new…..features." He smirked in such a seductive manor that Abbie could feel her body react with a dangerous level of want. 'Oh gods!...I want him so badly but I can't!...Hold on! Maybe there's a cleaner way of doing this.'

"Give me 5 minutes." Abbie finally gave in, winking as she left the room.

"Yes!" Raditz hissed, grinning as Abbie disappeared.

5 minutes later Abbie had cleaned herself thoroughly & was leaning against the wall of a shower, loving the feeling of the warm water against her skin so early in the morning. 'I must be sensitive today. Yesterday I was really emotional & now I'm really sensitive to everything…Raditz is going to have a field day!' She closed her eyes, savouring the feeling of the warm water running down her naked body, feeling so clensed. She reached out & grabbed the soap, beginning to lather up her body again, just so she could realise how easily aroused she was.

Suddenly an all too familiar scent came to her attention. Abbie kept her eyes closed. She smiled as Raditz took the soap from her & continued to lather up her body. She groaned quietly as she felt him gently pull her back towards his muscled chest. Abbie slowly turned round in his hold, eyes expressing her urges. Raditz smirked as he looked into them. His eyes matching her expression but dark & dangerous. Abbie wrapped her arms around his back, curving her back so her front pressed into his chest, her head tilted back. She hummed contently as Raditz's tail parted her legs.

"How come you're so suddenly willing?" Raditz purred, pressing her against him with one arm wrapped around her waist.

"Hormones." Abbie purred, leaning up to him & kissing him madly. She took the soap from him, lathering up his chest, his abdomen & then his manhood. Raditz closed his eyes & groaned loudly as kindled pleasure surged thought every vein. When his eyes opened they only shown him more egar. With renewed want, he pressed her against the tiled wall. While all this went on they never broke the kiss. As they parted, for air, Raditz growled like an Ouzaru, tilting his head back as Abbie continued to lather his groin. Now she kissed down his neck & the top of his chest.

"I thought hormones were making you avoid all this." He groaned, panting madly. His arm never shifting from Abbie's waist. Abbie laughed to herself & stopped, dropping the soap, brushing the hair out of her face before running her fingers through his hair. She watched him as he closed his eyes again & purred, "Hormones make me do alot of things. They make me as unpredictable as you are." Raditz opened his eyes, slowly, & smirked. His hands found their way to her front & cupped her breasts, kneading them in small circles, making Abbie whine.

"Unpredictable as me?...Really?" He purred, pressing her to the wall & wrapping her legs around his waist so he supported his weight. "How unpredictable?" Abbie caught him in another kiss. His tail dropped to her gem & began to tease her till she moistened. As they parted Abbie grinned a smirk worthy of a Saiyan. "I am so unpredictable, I'm fucking dangerous." She smirked. Raditz grinned back, bringing one hand up & rubbing the back of her neck.

"& you think that makes you as unpredictable as me." Abbie nodded. Then she suddenly gasped as she felt Raditz move into her. "Wrong." He smirked, watching as Abbie panted for air, fingers digging into Raditz's shoulders as she adjusted. He laughed to himself at Abbie's face, her eyes wide open & staring at the ceiling above. He watched her chest heave as she frantically panted for air.

"Bastard!" She hissed, finally looking at him, eyes filled with all sorts of emotions. "Why'd you do that!"

"To prove a point." Raditz laughed, beginning to pulse into her. Abbie groaned with every pulse. Raditz closed his eyes & savoured the feeling.

"Fucking bastard!" Abbie hissed, watching Raditz face as emotions washed over it. Feeling her climax near, Abbie leant into Raditz, inhaling his scent as her head rested on his shoulder. Raditz was nearing his own. Because of her period, Abbie's inner walls were hotter than the water bashing down on their bodies. Raditz had never experienced something like this before, & it wasn't making him any less aroused. It was making him worse. Abbie leant over, so her face was by his ear. "You're such a bastard Raditz…." Abbie whispered. "…but I love you badly." The sensation of her breath caressing his ear pushed Raditz into his climax & immediately Abbie did the same. As he emptied into her, Abbie laughed richly, holding onto to Raditz's shoulders till she dropped out of her climax, leaving him bleeding.

Raditz groaned loudly as he emptied into her, falling to his knees, bringing Abbie with him. As he fell out of his climax he shook slightly & Abbie soothingly rubbed his chest. Raditz pulled himself out of Abbie, tilting his head back, closing his eyes closed as the water beat down on his face.

Abbie looked at herself & then at Raditz, she looked spotless, but there were blood smears on Raditz groin.

"Want me to clean that?" She said quietly, nodding to the smears. Raditz looked down at himself. He smiled & cleaned the blood off him, with one finger. He then looked curiously at the blood on his finger. Abbie's eyes widened, hoping she didn't know what he was going to do next. "Don't you da-" But it was too late. Raditz looked at her briefly, smirked, sliding the blood covered finger into his mouth. "ARGH!" Abbie shrieked, scrambling to her feet. She was just stepping out of the shower when Raditz firmly wrapped his tail around her ankle, laughing at her reaction.

"Come here." He ordered dryly, gently guiding her down to him again.   
"Why did you do that!" Abbie panicked. Raditz just smirked, straightening a finger, pressing hard on it with his thumb nail & dragging it along the skin, causing a small wound.

"It's perfectly normal for Saiyans. It's a tradition called Natho." Raditz said formally, looking at Abbie out of the corner of his eye as she watched him, frowning. "It's what Saiyan lovers do: taste each others blood. It's a kind of ….internal bonding." He squeezed the wound so blood surfaced. "So…" He looked at Abbie & she still looked very confused. Abbie looked at the blood & then back at Raditz's face.

"But did you have to do that to me like that!" She still sounded alarmed. Raditz just laughed, leaning forward & kissing her.   
"Unpredictability." He said coolly, smirking as Abbie took hold of his hand. He smirked & closed his eyes, a weak spell washing over him & reminding him how weak he currently was. His tail lay lazily on the shower floor beside him.

Abbie looked at the bleeding finger with curious eyes.

"You Saiyans are so weird." She decided, finally tasting his blood, tongue stroking up & down then end of his finger.

Suddenly Abbie felt her heart give way. Everything went black. Abbie collapsed into Raditz arms.

Panicking at the sudden change in mood, Raditz gathered Abbie up in his arms & carried her out into the bedroom. Checking her pulse, Raditz was relieved to find it. She was breathing fine. He instantly grabbed his clothes, finding his scouter & immediately selected the intercom mode.

Bardock had just got out of bed & had just got undressed, ready to have a shower, when his scouter began to beep loudly. "For goodness sake!" He put it on. "What! Do you know how early it is!"

"Dad! Abbie's out cold! You need to get down here. She just collapsed." Bardock growled & began to head to his wardrobe.

"What was she doing?" Bardock asked dryly, like he had too ask.

"I can tell you what we'd just done before she passed out." Bardock pulled a odd face.

"We?...like I need know anymore." He grumbled, getting dressed. "You're not going to say anything like-"  
"No! We'd just performed the Natho. She, almost immediately, fell out of consciousness." Bardock frowned, stopping for a second. 'I wonder.'

"Ok." He sighed. "I'll be over as quick as I can. Just keep an eye on her pulse & keep her breathing."

When Bardock entered the room, he found Raditz sitting at Abbie's side. Abbie lay wrapped in the bed sheets. Raditz's face expressed deep concern. Bardock had brought some medical equipment, but he had a fair idea what may be wrong.

"The Natho, ey?" Bardock smirked, kneeling down beside Abbie. He took her wrist & checked her pulse. "You must be pretty serious with her." Raditz smiled faintly, looking at Abbie's pail face.

"You've only just realised! I love her. She's done more for me than she'll ever know." Bardock sighed, feeling Abbie's forehead, checking her temperature. He then frowned, checking her pulse again, staying silent for a minute while he timed it. He then did the same with his own pulse. Once finished, he frowned, eyes lost in thought.

"I…can't explain it." He finally muttered, looking at Abbie's face.

"Can't explain what?" Raditz asked urgently.

"Her pulse…I noticed, before, that it was slower than a Saiyans. Our fast pulse helps us react quicker in battle. But now…I don't know if her race had weak blood, but…." Bardock trailed into silence again.  
"But what!" Raditz demanded.

"Her pulse- it's sped up." Bardock stood & held out his hand to Raditz. "Where's the cut you made to perform the Natho?" Raditz shown him & it proved Bardock's theory. "Healed." He confirmed to himself. Bardock took a scalpel from the small bag & gently pressed the tip of it into one of Abbie's fingers, _just_ piercing the skin. He watched the blood surface & then addressed Raditz. "Saiyans have strong, thick, blood. We didn't originally, but a life of war made our genetics adjust. We are now able to heal quickly. Human blood is weaker, takes longer to heal. Quite a deal longer. Because our blood is stronger & Abbie's weaker your blood must have overridden hers during the exchange of DNA patterns." Raditz frowned, looking quite alarmed. "You've accidentally changed her genetics." Bardock chuckled. Raditz looked at Bardock like he was mad. "Don't worry; you may have actually just done her good. She'll heal quicker now." Bardock patted Raditz on the shoulder. "Don't look so worried. You've improved her."

"But what about this reaction? Surely that wasn't normal!"  
"Well I wouldn't know, would I? Nothing like this has ever happened, we've never had a human & Saiyan do this before.If you're thinking it's her weak heart then forget it cause-thanks to you- that may have already healed….. Don't worry; her body is just having an adverse reaction to the DNA change."

"Could she die?" Bardock shook his head calmly.

"No chance." Raditz sighed in relief. "Her body has already been toughened by the rehab tank. Tiny pieces of the synthetic Saiyan DNA, we use in the rehab tanks, were absorbed by her body while she spent time in the tanks. In doing so it changed her slightly in there too. But what you just done kinda…'sealed the deal'- so to speak."  
"So….You're saying she's practically turning into a Saiyan." Raditz didn't know whether to be excited or dread this. Sure, Abbie would be stronger and he wouldn't have to worry over her so much, but he liked her how she was. Abbie was unique & special to him. She was the very last of her kind but she didn't morn anymore, she was as strong and even more full of character than any Saiyan, and Raditz admired her for that.

"No. Her body would never be able to stand the change. But she's becoming biologically stronger. She won't have to be put in the rehab tank so much now." Bardock picked up the hand, which had the fingers he'd pierced the skin of. It had, indeed, healed. He showed Raditz before tucking the hand back to where is had originally been on the bed. "She'll wake soon, but I'd leave her be for now. Right her a note, get yourself cleaned up, and get to what ever you had planned for today….Abbie'll be fine."

An hour later, Abbie woke to a empty room; no smell of food, no sign of Raditz, yet the mornings activities on Vegetasei seemed to be in full swing. "Oh What!" Abbie flung herself out of bed & ran to the kitchen to see if anything had moved, but everything was were is was usually kept. She ran to the bathroom but the shower looked untouched.

Sighing in defeat, Abbie walked back to the silk sheeted bed. Remembering what went on in her dream, Abbie crouched over & studied her nether-regions. "I haven't changed in ages, I should be overflowing." She calmly walked to the bathroom, only to find her period had completely stopped! Looking at herself in the mirror, Abbie stared wide eyed. "Did it actually happen?" She frowned, slowly leaving the bathroom & heading back to bed. But Abbie didn't feel tired, she just wanted to sit down.

Once back in bed, Abbie rolled onto her side. She listened intently to the training outside, staring straight ahead, over the other pillow, at the other side of the room. As Abbie's eyes focused lazily on one object to another, her eyes finally came upon a piece of paper. It lay on the pillow next to her. Abbie immediately sat up. She grabbed the piece of paper & sighed, relieved, as she recognised the handwriting.

_I'm, again, very sorry for leaving you like this. I've gone to start my work on training 6 students into Super Saiyans for Kale. This is all part of my plan. Don't forget the part that came after Frieza is gone. wink I'm serious. I hope you are._

"Of course I am!" Abbie beamed.

_Once I have these students changed, Kale said he'll have me promotion-thus the whole me getting used to your apartment. _

_Anyway. You gave me such a fright earlier! You just collapsed! (I don't know whether you remember.) I got father to come round-I was that bloody worried! He told me that my blood had modified yours-but don't worry. It doesn't mean you'll be growing a tail, it just means you're tougher. (So no more trips to the rehab tank for you.) _

_I'll be out for the rest of the day, sadly, so be ready for me when I come back. smirk I wish to see partner fit and well when I come back._

_My unconditional love._

_Raditz. _

Abbie sighed happily, holding the letter close to her heart. "He knows just how to cheer me up." She cooed. Suddenly feeling so restless, Abbie got to her feet and began to skip and leap around the room. "I've never loved someone so much!" She admitted to anyone who heard.

3 weeks later.

Frieza paced his throne room in his final form. His face was deadly serious, a mask of concentration.

Zarbon seeped into the room. "Sire." Frieza stopped and head turned to his henchman. "We're nearing Vegetasei. Now are you sure you want to do this? Why not wait till the time comes round when their females are in season? The males are distracted."

"Because, dear Zarbon.-" Frieza hissed hostilely. "They all become very wary at that time. Men of pregnant women and feeling very strong from testosterone. There is no weak date to attack on! You think we are the first to try attacking them!" Zarbon cringed as Frieza bellowed at him.  
"Just a suggestion, sire." Zarbon said quietly. But Frieza was still fuming.

"Well it's a stupid suggestion! If all you're going to do is talk stupid rubbish then leave!" Despite the fear for his life, Zarbon bowed and calmly left the room.

Frieza closed his eyes once more. 'I don't care what it takes and I don't care how it's done-I will kill those Saiyans tonight!'

Over the three weeks Raditz had spent most his time training the others. Abbie was beginning to feel very isolated and afraid. Raditz was beginning to get very head strong from being in charge most the time. Despite his feelings for Abbie his emotions from ordering others, and being flattered while showing his testosterone driven Super Saiyan form, were beginning to conflict with his feelings in other fields. His head strongness was beginning to scare Abbie.

Abbie sat on the end of the bed, watching Raditz as he sat at the dining table. She felt useless. Raditz was writing away at something but, unlike usual times where he'd involve her, now he wasn't. He was as quiet as if he was on his own even though he was in her room.

Ignoring her was like this was killing her. Abbie was very aroused, like she was on her period but she wasn't. Her hormones still come and gone in swings but she didn't bleed. Abbie desperately wanted some action but daren't even suggest anything to Raditz because of the way he was acting. She was secretly scared it would end in a rape-like scenario.

Abbie was beginning to get restless.

"So…what are you up to Raditz?" Raditz sighed heavily and leant back in the chair, dropping the pen he wrote with.

"Plans." He said slowly. Abbie rolled her eyes. This was the exact kind of reply she got to most questions recently.

"Plans for what!" She playfully insisted.

"For an attack." Abbie snarled quietly.

"Raditz! Talk more! Explain this attack or something, just talk about something!" She leapt to her feet and stormed over to his side.

"About what?" He replied as dryly as before.

"Anything!" Abbie moaned loudly. Raditz sighed again and leant back in the chair. "Just-talk!"

"But I'm busy." Abbie ceased the papers off the table and chucked them aside. Raditz watched them fall and then turned to glare evilly at Abbie. Abbie could feel fear tremble down her spine but she refused to acknowledge it. She glared back at him with stubborn eyes.

"Raditz, what do you care more about, this beating Frieza thing or me?" Raditz froze completely. Such a sudden, hard question. Abbie saw the surprise in his widened eyes lowered her gaze. She slowly trudged away and sat back on the end of the bed. 'This should be interesting.' "The way you've bee acting recently I think I already know the answer." She tried not to sound emotional but her voice was tinted with hurt. Raditz stood up and slowly turned to her, his face telling her he was surprised. His eyes not wide anymore but alert and aware. He looked directly at her but Abbie turned away and lay back on the bed, arms spread out. "Actually…You just care about the whole 'be praised for being the first Super Saiyan' thing." Raditz growled quietly. "I'm basically trying to say that you have lost it Raditz. You've lost 'it' and me!" Abbie's voice grew sharp. "You've become a slave to your own craves. Before you didn't care for the whole 'super Saiyan thing' as you once told me. You were nice then. Now, Raditz, you've cold, isolating, big headed and selfish!"

"Selfish!" Raditz bellowed. "How the hell am I selfish! All I've been doing for that last three weeks is trying to save my race! Trying to save you! If Frieza wins then we're all done for! You're one of us now! Or had you forgot that! You can't just turn away now, this is your home too!" Abbie sat up on the bed, eyes like fire.

"So I die twice." She said bitterly, voice quiet.

"Twice?" Raditz frowned.

"Yes, twice. Firstly when all I cared for died. Now when I'm stuck on a planet where there's no-one to love." Raditz froze again, eyes full of rage.

"Oh-what's got into you now, Abbie!" He bellowed.

This finished it for Abbie, she got her feet and went to go lock herself in the bathroom but Raditz ceased her by the wrist and roughly flung her back on the bed. Abbie went to get up again but Raditz was in front of her and had pinned her to the bed by her wrists.

"I'll ask you again." His voice was powerful with suppressed rage. His eyes glared right into hers and Abbie shied away. "What's wrong!" He hardly sounded like he cared. Raditz was demanding an answer.

"You're a bastard, that's what!" Abbie barked. "The past three weeks have been hell for me because all you've been obsessed about is your STUPID super Saiyan stuff. You can't fool me, you've loved being in control of those soldiers. You've loved being the big man haven't you Raditz?...Haven't you!" Abbie could almost feel his rage as Raditz's grip hardened and his body began heat up. His eyes flickered aqua blue and Abbie allowed this to scare her.  
"Yes! I've loved it." Though by his tone Raditz hardly sounded pleased right now. "It's been hard work but I've loved every minute of it." Abbie was now cowering under him. Things didn't look to good for her if Raditz didn't calm soon. "I told them what to do, how to feel, how to except things. I held the power to punish them and-believe me-I punished them for smaller things than this! How dare you speak to me like that! Don't realise the power I posses!" Abbie closed her eyes, wishing he'd let her go but he didn't seem to be able to control his rage right now. As the pain, his hold produced on her, intensified Abbie began to pant. She didn't want to scream, all sorts of things could happen if she did.

She didn't know how she knew and she didn't know how she did it-but something suddenly told Abbie that Raditz wasn't thinking straight. Something had snapped in him a while ago and now he couldn't manage his emotions properly. Dread surged through her body as she got the sickly feeling Raditz couldn't control himself. It was as if she knew he was fighting internally to stop but he couldn't. Then all thoughts stopped as she heard a small explosion and a wave of energy envelop her. 'Oh no!' She screamed in her head. She opened her eyes slightly to see Raditz in his super Saiyan form, glaring down at her. Abbie forced her eyes shut and whimpered quietly as she felt her clothes be torn from her body.

She'd been aroused before but now Abbie was on the brink of screaming.

Abbie felt Raditz's warm mouth envelop one breast, tongue circling the nipple till it hardened. He nipped it roughly with his teeth till it was sore. He then set on the other breast. Abbie held back her sobs with all her might. Her wrists were still held clear above her head, but with one hand, she realised, as one made it's whereabouts known as it fingered her nether regions. Abbie groaned quietly as her body filled with betraying lust. She was sure her wrists were gonna come up in huge purple bruises. Raditz mouth came to hers and forced her to kiss him back. He growled dominantly. Raditz's tongue forced it's way into her mouth. Abbie didn't care anymore, she let her body go lose and let Raditz do as he wanted as long as was over quicker. The waves of cold, refreshing energy gently lulling her body into submission, her panting breath, the sensations caused by Raditz's handy work, it was all too much. She didn't notice when Raditz parted her legs and positioned himself over her. However, no matter how much he tried, Abbie still didn't feel all that aroused- Reluctantly pleasured but not aroused. But she had no choice really. Suddenly none of her emotions mattered, Abbie let out a ear-piercing scream as Raditz forced his entire length into her. Now she openly cried but Raditz took no notice. She almost shook with fear. As Raditz began to fiercely pound into her. Abbie still refused to open her eyes. 'This is not Raditz!' She kept reminding herself in her mind. She felt like she was going to be sick. Abbie could feel the bile rising up in the throat. Abbie could hear Raditz growl dominantly, she could feel his breath caress her front. Raditz sounded like more of an animal than a sane being. Cries turned into weak yelps as she cringed in pain with every thrust. Her insides were stretched and tested as Raditz pounded harder into her. She was too mindless to notice blood begin to stain the bed sheets below them. Hearing her cries and growling in irritation Raditz muted her sobs as he covered her mouth with one hand. "Sshh Baka." Raditz growled and this made Abbie want to die. It now felt like a total stranger was raping her. Raditz's energy aura became more violent and washed over and through her body like subtle electric shocks. She felt Raditz groan and shuddered as he emptied into her and Abbie had never felt so dirty in her life. Her body felt sickly and she wanted a way out. She wanted to be knocked unconscious or something. Something to end this. All Abbie could feel was indescribable pain because of what Raditz was doing to her. He was destroying her internally.

Raditz soon pulled out of Abbie and left her there. Abbie felt him back off and walk away to sit at the end of the big bed. She immediately got her feet and ran to the bathroom. She bolted the door and leant against it with all her weight as she sunk to the floor. Her loud sobs echoed though out the room. What had just happened? Why had it happened? What's happened to the man she loved? She then looked down at her body and felt sick. She prayed to whatever force controlled her life, that she wasn't pregnant, it'd ruin her!

Abbie left the door and ran to the toilet. She was instantly sick. Her body shook violently as she tried to hang onto the edge of the bowel for support. Her body didn't feel her own.

Abbie staggered to the shower and used the last of her strength to turn it on. She then sunk to her knees and sat on the floor of the shower, slowly rocking back and forth and she sobbed. Abbie's never felt so alone. She found the soap, still on the floor, and instantly began to wash herself, crying more when the soap slipped out of her weak clutches. Abbie was truly hysterical. She couldn't remember anything apart from what had just happened and her home.

After half an hour Abbie stood up in the shower, clinging to the side still. She looked down at the sink hole as she dirty water disappeared down it. She then realised something. The water was tainted red. She checked herself all over. She was horrified when she found it coming from her nether-regions. She was bleeding internally. And it wasn't slight, it was quite heavy. Now Abbie leant with all her strength against the wall. She fought back the tears with everything she had. 'No. I will not let this defeat me. I'll wash, go and get dressed. I'm sure Raditz will be gone. I'll go see Vegeta and see what he can do. God I hope he cares for me enough to help!' She watched the blood flow down the drain.

Once her bleeding had stopped, Abbie slowly walked to the door, body wrapped in a towel but her hair was left to drip down her back. She still felt weak but she felt strong enough to get to see Vegeta. Still very cautious, Abbie put her ear to the door and listened first. She heard something but was positive it wasn't what she thought. Abbie opened the door a tiny bit and then immediately shut it again. Raditz was still in the apartment. But surely she hadn't seen things right. Abbie slowly opened the door again and silently gasped. What she saw was unbelievable. Feeling more confident at the sight before her, Abbie opened the door more and slowly entered the main room, eyes never leaving Raditz, back against the wall.

Raditz was still sat at the end of the bed but he was doubled over, like he'd been hit in the gut. He shook his head every so often and muttered to himself in another tongue as he….cried! He rocked slightly as he stared unblinkingly at nothing. He was in his normal state now and, now, seemed weaker than Abbie had ever seen him. Despite what had happened less than an hour ago, Abbie felt her heart reach out to him. She was now concerned about him. Raditz hadn't noticed her yet. Walking round the edge of the room, so he didn't notice her, Abbie got to the wardrobe, slipped into her bathrobe and gently sat on the side of the bed. She listened intently to his sobs as she turned into a langue she did know.

"Why c…can't I c…control them?" His voice shakey. "My …my emotions… are everywhere. They'll d…destroy me." He sounded so broken and lost. Abbie knew how this felt all too well. After all, she'd had to go though the feeling several times. "Now I've…" He shuddered. "H…hurt her. Now I've… pushed her away… f…for good and…" He began to mildly shake with anger, speaking through the clenched teeth. "And it's all because of this stupid transformation! It's been trouble from the start!" Raditz suddenly got his feet. He balled his fists and raised them to the sky, looking up at the ceiling. "Take them away!" He yelled. "I don't want to be everyone's saviour! I want to be me! You hear me? ME! I don't care no more! I want to be able to love again!" With that he dropped to his knees. Abbie's heart wanted to go help him but memory kept her away. "I'd rather live my last days with her love than live the rest of my days without it." Raditz whimpered once more. His head lowered to the floor. Raditz seemed to be on a whole different level. He seemed so compassionate and suddenly focused.

He looked at his hands and snarled, hating what he saw. "I give up. I have nothing to live for anymore." One hand dropped to his side the other gathered a energy sphere in it's palm. "No more. Better to die at my own hands than Frieza's"

"Raditz-no!" Abbie scrambled to her feet and ran, half staggered, to his side. She gripped onto the hand with the deathly energy sphere and refused to let go. Raditz stared at her in disbelief. As Abbie looked into his eyes she could tell he was surprised but scared- scared of himself. "Raditz don't kill yourself!" Her voice shook with her own shock.

"Abbie!" He sounded so fragile. It was clear he wasn't the same man he'd been when this had all started.  
"Yes, it's me Raditz. Get rid of that energy, Raditz, please! Can we talk?" Abbie desperately pleaded.

"But…How can you come near me? What I just done… I hurt you badly." Abbie gently shushed him and looked at the energy sphere next to her.  
"Don't kill yourself Raditz, you know it's not the answer. I'm here now. I….still care for you." The energy grew smaller.

"How? I hurt you so…" Raditz shuddered and closed his eyes. "cruelly…I shouldn't have-but I couldn't control my senses! And-"

"Yes you hurt me-but that wasn't you thinking straight! I knew that." The sphere disappeared.

"You did?" His hand lowered to his side and Abbie let go of it. They now knelt oppersite each other.

"Yes. I could tell in my mind." Raditz's face still didn't display any emotion. It simply had a child like innocence to it now. Even though the memory was still fresh in her mind-and it hurt her and went against every fibre of her being- Abbie slowly outstretched a hand and stroked the side of Raditz's face. "I knew you weren't thinking straight. You lost it somehow. That wasn't you, Raditz. This isn't you either…What's been happening in the last three weeks?" Raditz closed his eyes as Abbie stroked away his tears.

"Changing so often left my mind a mess." Raditz said quietly. "I always feel rage and violent when I change…so I suppose when I feel rage I always change…and get violent. I haven't had a chance to train any other way so I haven't had the chance to discipline myself in any other way…I'm so sorry Abbie!"

"Sshh." Despite the aches and pains, Abbie got closer and looked straight into his eyes. He was very troubled, his mind restless and . "Carry on. Tell me about it." She gently cooed.

"I could only focus on what had to be done. I convinced myself that it would benefit both of us…but then I took it too seriously. I began to like to element of control. I loved it like a Saiyan does with supremacy. I took it too seriously…and now too far." He bowed his head again. A discrete tear slowly made it's way down his hot cheek.

Deciding her mind was being stupid telling her to be wary of Raditz, Abbie ignored the warnings altogether. Why should she be wary of the man she loved? But as she got closer Raditz shook his head and got to his feet. Abbie watched, afraid, as Raditz got back into his clothes.

"Raditz? What are you doing?" Raditz paused as he headed for the door. He looked at her over his shoulder, eyes sad. "Raditz?"

"I'm going. I have to train some more before Frieza arrives. He'll be back for me soon. He never gives an enemy long to live. I want to be able to put up a decent fight before I… go." Abbie could feel tears well up in her eyes. She knew Raditz was forcing himself away from her.

"Please don't go Raditz!" She pleaded. "Don't leave me!" But Raditz looked ahead of him, at the door.

"I must go. I have to train more. I must be up to elite standards to fight Frieza. I must." Raditz continued to the door.

"Don't!" Abbie shrieked, stopping Raditz again. "What you said about that whole spending your last days with me…we can still do that." But saying this seemed to make things worse. Raditz shook his head and left the room as quick as he could.

All alone, Abbie broke down to tears once more. She wrapped herself tighter in the night robe as she gathered into a ball. She then suddenly flung her head back. "Raditz!" Abbie screamed at the top of her lungs.

That night was unnaturally cold for both Abbie and Raditz, both so used to each others company.

Abbie cried herself to sleep. She was asleep less than 10 minutes after Raditz had left. She was slept propped up against the end of the bed.

Raditz slept restlessly, sprawled out on the bed, bed sheet on the floor. He woke several times during the night and took hours to get back to sleep each time. The memory was painful for him but the idea of how Abbie felt hurt even more. What troubled him even more was because was the fact he was so distracted and he had to fight Frieza soon. If he couldn't concentrate now then he had no chance against Frieza?

A huge explosion shook the building Abbie was housed in. Abbie was instantly woken and stared at the ceiling as chunks of it fell to the floor. She looked around for some cover but everywhere was crumbling. "Shit!" She ran to the wardrobe and forced herself into her armour.

Bardock burst into the room.

"Abbie! Come on. Come with me!" He outstretched his hand to her. "Get your scouter. You need to come with me."

"What's going on!" Abbie asked, running to her scouter and then to Bardock.

"Frieza's launched a surprise attack on us. Come on!" Abbie took his hand. "What are you guys doing?" As they ran down the corridor Abbie struggled to keep up so Bardock scooped her up in his arms.

"Raditz and his trained group, Prince Vegeta and the elites have gone up to fight Frieza."

"Raditz!" Abbie whispered to herself.

"The fight had been going on for a while. Frieza's army has been wiped out but half of our army has been hospitalised." Abbie wrapped her arms around Bardock's neck and carefully fastened her scouter to her ear.

"So where are we going?" Another explosion shook the building and Bardock ran faster.

"I'm taking you to the safe house."

"You're not going out there are you?" Abbie looked into his face. Bardock smiled.

"Have to. It's my duty as a soldier under the Kings rule. He gives the word and I have to do it."

"So I'll be alone?"  
"No, the generals and sergeants will be coming and going in the war room. King Vegeta will be staying there permanently to over see all that happens."

"So he can see what's going on with Frieza. Like on a screen?"

"Yep."

Bardock brought her to a door and gently placed her on her feet. "You can go in. King Vegeta requested you stay there." Abbie frowned, watching as Bardock opened the door for her.

"Why me? What can I do?" Bardock shrugged.

"I suppose he feel he owes you one for the whole Super Saiyan thing. Do you know, Prince Vegeta was one of Raditz's pupils." Abbie gasped.

"Did he transform?" Bardock shrugged.

"I don't know. He hasn't said anything but I think he has. He-"

"Vegeta's been fine." King Vegeta stood in the doorway, towering over Abbie. "Abbie, come in. There's something you need to see." Abbie turned back to Bardock and kissed him on the cheek.

"Good luck Bardock." Bardock nodded, smiling, and ran off.

Once in the room Abbie was instantly bombarded with sounds. High ranking soldiers ran around and the room was buzzing with many conversations. The room was littered with computers and statistics. All screens shown different angles of the war but the biggest shown Frieza himself and Abbie had never feared him so much.

King Vegeta guided Abbie over to where his seat was, the big screen in front of him.

"Look at this." He gestured to the screen. Abbie turned to it again and almost screamed.

Frieza fought off another soldier with on simple energy attack but in his other hand he held the unconscious Raditz by the neck of his broken armour.

"RADITZ!" Abbie screamed. King Vegeta clapped his hand over her mouth in no time. He didn't want the generals and sergeants to be distracted. He pulled Abbie close.

"Listen, his scouter has managed to stay on him. Use your scouter and see if you can get through to him." Abbie nodded and the king removed his hand.  
"I'll try." Abbie pressed the scouter buttons till Raditz's line came up. The king nodded and turned to the screen.

"I hope you have some strong words for him. He hasn't transformed yet. I have a terrible feeling he can't."

"Raditz? Raditz! Come on hon, wake up!" Abbie willed him to wake as she watched the screen. "Raditz! It's me, Abbie! Raditz, come on! Don't let Frieza beat you like this, I can't stand it!" The King shook his head. Nothing was happening. "Raditz!" Tears began to well in her eyes. Raditz looked like he was dead. "Not like this Raditz! Please!" She reached out to the screen and touched Raditz like he was really there. "Please Raditz! Don't leave me… I love you!"

"His tail!" The king exclaimed, pointing to the tail.

"What?"

"It twitched! He's listening! Say it again!"

"Raditz wake up, you can do this! I love you Raditz! Don't let it end like this!" She sighed heavily. "I always loved you Raditz and I always will. I want my future to be with you, not as Frieza's slave."

Raditz's head slowly up-righted, eyes glowing with rage.

Abbie was so pleased she hugged King Vegeta as tight as she could, jumping on the spot. King Vegeta stared at her like she was mad.

It didn't take Raditz long to get his barings. Raditz freed himself from Frieza's grip and used Frieza's surprise to his advantage. He span round and slammed his knee into Frieza's stomach. As he doubled over Raditz gathered huge spheres of energy in each hand and used them as added force as he slammed his fists into Frieza's back. He watched as Frieza went flying into his ship.

"Yey! Go Raditz!" Abbie screamed, livid with joy.

Soon Frieza was on his way back to Raditz. Raditz readied himself but Frieza was too quick. In a matter of seconds Frieza had disappeared and was behind Raditz.

"Behind Y-!" But it was too late. Frieza hit Raditz at the top of the back and sent him flying back down to Vegetasei.

"Raditz!" The king noticed the speed Raditz was falling.

'Good job he has armour on.' The king thought. "Duck and cover!" He boomed, grabbing Abbie and running from the screen. Suddenly the wall behind the screen crumbled. Debris flew everywhere.

The dust cleared but no-one could be seen. The king left Abbie and ordered the other soldiers in the room to clear the rubbish. Soon Raditz was unearthed and Abbie ran to his side. The soldiers then turned their attentions to clearing the room and getting the monitors working.

Abbie cleared the dust and clay from Raditz hair. She wiped the blood away from his wounds but he seemed to be in too much pain for her to comfort.

"Raditz! Oh honey! Open your eyes." She worried, stroking the side of his face till Raditz's eyes slowly opened.

"Abbie." He croaked.

"Raditz, you can't beat Frieza like this. Why don't you change?" She helped him sit up, moving more debris from him.

"I can't. I've got too many things on my mind."

"Like what?" Abbie couldn't hide her concern.

"Well…You." Abbie bit her bottom lip and shook her head.

"You silly thing. If it's over what happened yesterday then hurry up and forget it. I don't care anymore. All that happened yesterday was that I decided I love you insanely." She smiled and kissed him on the forehead. "You have my unconditional love." She could see Raditz's strength returning in his eyes. "But it won't be much of a love if you allow Frieza to end it like this." With that, Raditz got to his feet, bringing Abbie with him.

"That's all I needed to hear." With seemingly little effort, Raditz burst into Super Saiyan and Abbie felt the thrill of adrenalin shoot down her spine. Looking down at her, Raditz smirked. His eyes never looked kinder.

"Should I go kick some arse?" He asked coyly. Abbie beckoned him to come closer and Raditz lowered so he was face level. Abbie instantly pulled him into a hot, exotic kiss. Raditz's aura enveloped them both.

When they parted Raditz's face changed to a serious expression.

"I love you Raditz. Go show him what a pissed off Saiyan can do." Raditz nodded and, like a bullet, shot through the hole his entrance had caused the room.

Once gone, the king walked to Abbie's side. He placed a friendly hand on her shoulder.

"You've seen Frieza defeated; do you think Raditz can do it?" Abbie nodded to herself, watching Raditz though the hole in the wall. Her scouter zoomed in on him.

"Yep. There's no doubt in my mind. He'll do it." She looked up at the king. "You wouldn't mind if he did it and not prince Vegeta?" The king shook his head.

"As long as Frieza is destroyed, I couldn't care less."

Up in space, Raditz and Frieza were locked in fierce combat. The other soldiers were there, ready to get a odd shot in where they could.

At one point it seemed Raditz would win for sure but then everything changed round and Frieza looked unbeatable once more. The lead swapped round several times.

Back in the war room, Abbie quietly prayed Raditz would win.

Raditz was giving it everything he had. His body was bloody and muscles were pulled and torn but he still kept on. He didn't want to lose-no he WASN'T going to lose. He wouldn't let himself except anything but Frieza's death.

Over time Frieza began to look worse off than Raditz. His tail had been pulled off completely, when Raditz hand span him round and round and the prince Vegeta had got a good shot in. One eye was blinded by the prince, again. Frieza's white body was bloody, dirty and bruised, but was surviving.

Raditz hurled Frieza through his empty ship. The whole ship exploded with Frieza inside. The Saiyan soldiers cheered as they thought he was dead but Raditz knew different. His hurled as many energy attacks he could at the inferno but he could still sense Frieza's life force. Not waiting for Frieza to make the next move, Raditz dove into the chaos and sought Frieza out.

No-one really knew what happened next. No words were exchanged and no blows were seen but 2 minutes later and another explosion shook space. All the Saiyans were anxious to know what was happening but not one dared to enter the cloud of energy and ship pieces. Abbie teeth were clenched so hard she had head pains. She would see the cloud of mayhem but no-one knew what was going on. None of the generals and sergeants had a clue. None of the monitors, or any scouter, picked up anything. All of Vegetasei and it's surrounding space was silent.

Then "Someone clear that smoke and debris!" King Vegeta bellowed, the tension too much for him.

"Raditz." Abbie whispered, hand on her heart. Something felt wrong.

Nothing moved in space. Then suddenly a huge roar echoed through space. A huge energy aura parted the smoke and shook the heavens…..Silence again.

"Great Hades." The King exclaimed. Abbie completely froze, slowly beginning to tremble. The monitors and scouters picked up the energy force instantly. "What do we do now!" The king openly asked, eyes wide.  
"Raditz!"

There, standing normally in the air, stood a formidable being. The new enforcer for the Saiyan race. Raditz stood proudly, panting lightly, one hand outstretched and holding Frieza's severed head.

"He's done it!" The king suddenly found his voice. "We're free once more!" The king roared, raising his fists the sky and falling to his knees. "Rejoice my people! Frieza is dead!" Every Saiyan howled and rejoiced till all energy was drained from them. Abbie ran to the hole in the wall and found Raditz's line again on her scouter.

"Raditz! You done it! What did I tell you!" She laughed.

Suddenly Raditz appeared at her side. He dropped the head and the two of them embraced tightly. They then kissed madly. They didn't care about the others in the room.

The king walked over and picked up the head.

"This is indeed a worthy sight." He chuckled. "I've waited so long to see this. I dreamt this sight and yet here it is." He chucked the head to General Nappa. "Nappa, see this head spiked and hung where all can see." Nappa nodded. "It may not be scenic, but that head will stay outside for all to see and laugh at for eternity."

The king looked at the kissing pair and smiled warmly.

"Who'd have thought?" He smiled. The two finally stopped and both turned to the king. "You deserve our highest honour Raditz. I can promise you now that you will be put in the best housing, besides my own. You have done your people proud." Raditz just smiled, powering down and resting in his normal form. "But before I promise you riches, do you promise, on your life, that you will serve me till your dying days?" Raditz nodded. He could hardly find his voice-he was that exhausted. But he was strong enough to stand. "Then you will get whatever you please, until I feel the debt I repaid." Abbie squeezed Raditz once as she embraced him.

"That's fine."

Raditz scooped Abbie up in his arms. Abbie kissed him on the cheek.

"Now. If you'll excuse me, your highness, I have some other business to attend to." Abbie giggled like a giddy school girl as Raditz carried her out of the room.

As he carried her down the corridor Abbie smothered Raditz in kisses.

"I love you sssooo much!" Abbie cooed.

"So I've heard." Raditz laughed. " Well, I love you sssooo much too." Abbie cuddled up closer . She nuzzled her face into his neck and inhaled his scent like it was air.

"You ready for some good lovin?" She purred. Raditz laughed and brought his tail round for her to play with.

"Not just now. Look at the state of me!" Abbie gave him a sly look.

"Do you think I care?" She smiled. Raditz smirked and kissed her.

"Well, I'm insisting I take a shower or something."

"Then I'll wash with you." Abbie winked. She was determined. Raditz sighed, smiling.

"If you must."

"So…what about your plan?" Abbie cooed, resting her head against his chest. "I'm up for it."

Raditz entered Abbie's room and entered, gently placing her back on her feet.

"What was the next part of my plan?" Raditz smirked, wanting Abbie to tell him. He knew but he wanted to hear it from her mouth.

"Want me to put it simply or make it sound professional?" Abbie looked at Raditz like he was dinner. Raditz smirked as he took of his scouter and his clothes.

"Professional."

"Ok." Abbie thought for a second. "Because, Raditz-san, I have clearly grown to love you so so much, I have come to the decision that, with your consent, and donation, I would like to produce your child." Raditz was almost on the floor in stitches. Abbie just stood there and smiled.

"Very good." Raditz spluttered, wiping away tears of laughter. Abbie knew he was reacting more to the idea than what she had said. "So… how about it hero? Want to make this day even better." Raditz stopped laughing and went bright red.

"Um…I'm gonna take that shower now." With that, Raditz darted into the bathroom and locked the door.

Abbie left him to it.

When Raditz came out of the bathroom Abbie was sprawled out on the bed in a little red silk, lacy night dress. Raditz couldn't help but smile.

"Who's trying to get who aroused now?" He chuckled. Abbie forced herself up on her elbows and looked at him with a heavily aroused gaze.

"What makes you think I'm trying to arouse you?" Her voice teased. Abbie looked Raditz up and down but there were no visible signs of arousement. "How come you're not aroused?" Raditz laughed nervously, turning away.

"Oh- believe me- I'm aroused!" He laughed nervously. "I… just…"

"Just what?" Abbie's voice sounded so smooth. "What are you avoiding? I'm all for it." Raditz stepped closer.

"Are you sure?" Abbie laughed richly. She beckoned him closer. As Raditz sat on the end of the bed Abbie came up behind him and began to massage his shoulders. "I mean, you won't regret it if 'it' actually happened?" She put her mouth next to his ear and laughed quietly.

"I would love it." She whispered longingly. "I would love it above everything-except you." Raditz relaxed and turned round on the bed. Abbie lay down again and Raditz positioned himself on top of her. They kissed vigorously. Then he stopped for a second.

"You know I wouldn't have been able to beat Frieza had you not been there." Abbie nodded and began to eagerly kiss along the top of his chest. "If we'd never found your planet and you, we'd be gone right now." Abbie stopped looked intimately into his eyes. "Fate brought us together." Abbie sighed happily. Her nimble fingers roamed over Raditz's battle scarred body before finding what she was after and smiling. As Raditz groaned she brought his face close to hers with her free hand.

"Then we should honour fate." Abbie smirked as Raditz rolled them over, so he was on his back and Abbie on his chest.

"Um." He purred, shuddering every so often as the pleasure sent his body into short spasms. "Your right." He said breathlessly. "We should celebrate her success."

Their mouths locked once more.

So bonded. So true.


End file.
